Twisting Hearts
by jfryman
Summary: Bella lives a secluded live with her parents in Forks. Jacob rescues her from her over-bearing mother and father and they fall madly in love, but is it enough when she leaves for college and meets Alice and her twin brother Edward? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Changing Friendships**

**(Bella Swan)**

Being in high school can be such a drag if it weren't for the friends that you saw every day. I casually looked at all the faces at my lunch table and sighed. Jessica had Mike and Angela and Eric had also just recently started dating; so much for a fun-filled senior year. I would be the fifth wheel wherever we went. We were an inseparable group, together since Kindergarten. We all lived in Forks, Washington where our parents grew up and even their parents grew up. Our friendships went back generations, so it was natural to form such a tight friendship at an early age.

Being the chief of police's daughter was not always the most thrilling thing in the world, but it kept us five out of trouble. We hung out all the time and it was weird to think that soon it would all be over and we would all be heading our separate ways. I didn't have many friends outside of my group in fact I only had one, Jacob Black, a long time family friend. We had known each other since he was born. He was an only child, his mom dying during child birth. He lived with his dad on the reservation in La Push.

I let my thoughts flow out of me getting absorbed in Jacob and what out summer had been like. We had gotten extremely close. He was only a year younger than me, but he was so big and tall that he looked as if he could be in college. We had spent the entire summer rebuilding the broken bikes that I had saved at the scrap yard. He was giving me riding lessons and I was getting really good. Bikes were impractical for Forks, considering it rained 99% of the time. My parents also would absolutely have a coronary if they knew about them.

They were extremely strict about everything I did. Being with Jake was the only thing they didn't have stipulations on. I guess because my dad and Jake's dad were really good friends. I think my parents thought Billy kept a tight leash on Jake, like they did with me, but that was the farthest from the truth. Billy wasn't ever really around. He hung out with the Clearwater's a lot, leaving Jake and I alone most of the time.

I grinned at how we got soaked in mud that one summer afternoon not too long ago… that was the first time Jake had kissed me.

***

I was flying down the dirt path, soaked by the sudden downpour, when suddenly my bike came to an absolute standstill beneath me sending me flying over the handlebars straight into the biggest mud puddle I had ever seen. The muddy water covered me from head to toe and I sat up, laughing. Jake was ahead of me and had turned around to see why I wasn't following him anymore.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked taking my hand and pulling me up from the mud puddle I was sitting in.

"I'm fine Jake, my bike just stalled out on me again."

"You were lucky you landed here and not up ahead it is nothing but rocks and you'd be on your way to the hospital right now."

I shrugged as he started wiping the mud from my face with his shirt. We both laughed at how I looked as I went to pick up my bike. I went to jumpstarted it and we rode off back to Jake's place. We parked the bikes in the garage and walked into the house.

"I'll see if I can find you something to wear," he said when we got to his room. I went into the bathroom and stripped down and jumped in the hot shower. I heard a knock at the door, "I'll just leave these on the counter next to the sink." I would have to remember to carry and extra set of clothes with me from now on.

I jumped out of the shower, threw on the sweatshirt and sweat pants and towel-dried my hair. I skipped out of the bathroom and nearly knocked Jake over. "Sorry," I breathed as he caught my shoulders and steadied me. He held on to me to stared into my eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about Bella." He released my shoulders and went to sit on his bed; he too just fresh from the shower.

I plopped down beside him, "So what do we do now on this rainy afternoon?" He looked at me and sighed. I knew that look, "Jake just tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"How can you know me so well, it's like you can read my mind or something."

"Not exactly, but I know that look. Jake we've been friends since you were born, we're best friends."

He turned to look at me, "Best Friends?"

"Oh come on Jake, we're like attached at the hip!"

"Can I tell you something Bella and you promise you won't be upset with me?"

"How could I get upset Jake? We tell each other everything."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed, "Well it's not exactly something I want to tell you… it's more like something I want to show you."

"Okay now I'm confused." I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took deep breaths. It started to make me nervous… Jake never freaked out like this that was my area of expertise. I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes.

He glanced up at me through his thick eyelashes and pulled up one of the corners of his mouth giving me that crooked smile. His hands moved up my shoulders until they were on the sides of my neck. He kept them there for a moment tracing his fingers along the back of my neck. Then he moved his left hand to my cheek and kept his right hand behind my neck, only moving it slightly upwards through my wet hair. The warmth of his hands on my skin made me relax and sigh, making my shoulders sink and my head lean forward to rest it on his, our foreheads touching.

It all happened quickly after that. One minute I was resting my forehead on Jake's and the next his lips were moving against mine. It took my brain a minute to make the connection that Jake was kissing me and that I was kissing him back. I didn't want him to stop. I slightly opened my mouth and his sweet hot breath blew into my mouth. His tongue moved against mine in perfect harmony…

***

"Earth to Bella!" Jessica shouted. "Are you going to sit here all day? Come on the bell just rang and we are going to be late to class."

I snapped out of my memory and jumped up from class with a little more excitement than usual and Angela gave me a sympathetic look as we walked to class. I sat down in my usual seat in the back of class and listened as the teacher droned on and on.

I parked my truck and climbed out only to see the rabbit slowly pulling in behind me. I had made a point of avoiding Jacob lately. I hadn't returned any of his phone calls and made Charlie take messages for me. I just didn't want to keep thinking about what that kiss meant. In my entire life I never imagined I would have feelings for my best friend.

"Hey Jake!" I called out enthusiastically.

He trudged up to me and put his hands on my waist. "I've missed you Bells. It's not the same when you're not around."

"I'm sorry Jake, I've just been really busy with school stuff… being a senior is tough business.

"It's been three weeks and I haven't heard from you. I was starting to get worried."

I placed my right hand on his cheek, "Come on inside and let's talk, all right?"

He shrugged and I took his hand and led him into the house and up to my room. I sat on my bed and he sat backwards on my computer chair facing me. I let my mind wander back to that day…

***

Our tongues moved together in perfect harmony. He slid his hands back to my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed, laying himself on top of me. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck and I could feel his hands starting to work up my shirt. I wanted to protest, to tell him to stop, but my heart was fluttering a mile a minute and I brought his face back up to mine.

His hands slid under my bra and his thumbs caressed my erect nipples. I could feel the bulge in his pants starting to grow and I mechanically thrusted my hips into him, making him moan. What was I doing? "Jake, stop." I forced out placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back. "I can't do this."

I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and I bolted from his bedroom and into the safety of my truck…

***

I stared at him now. He had a tortured look of agony on his face like a dagger had been sent through his heart. I reached for his hand and he took it as he got up and sat down beside me on the bed. There was no more denying the feelings that I felt for him. I threw myself at him making him fall backwards onto my bed. I snuggled on top of him and threw my arms around his neck and placed my lips harshly to his.

I could feel his anger and frustration melt away in my kiss and it soon turned to passion and lust. His hands were already up my shirt unclasping my bra. I was soon shirtless and his lips pressed against my breasts over and over. He had rolled me over and he was now on top me shirtless and ripped. God he was beautiful. He was circling his hips into mine making himself become hard and stiff. I slipped my hands down the front of his pants started playing with his hardened cock. Moans escaped through his lips and I stroked it up and down. He brought his lips to my nipples and began to suck on them gently.

Every time I grabbed at him harder I could feel his teeth come together on my breasts, making me groan with pain and pleasure. His pants were almost completely off when I heard the knock at my door. I dumped Jake on the floor as my dad entered the room. "Dad!" I screamed grabbing a pillow and covering my half naked self with it.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he bellowed looking down at me. Jake had his pants zipped at stood up from the floor.

"Charlie… I can explain." Jacob started.

"Jacob I think it best if you just go home right now before I throw you in a jail cell."

Jake turned to me and winked, making me smile. I sighed as he left the room… I seriously almost had sex with my best friend… what on earth was I thinking? I knew this behavior was completely inappropriate but I had wanted him so badly.

"Get dressed!" He yelled as he stormed out of my room. I threw the pillow at the door.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I threw on my favorite borrowed sweatshirt and headed down stairs into the living room. I plopped myself on the couch across from my dad who was sitting with his arms folded in the chair.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about Bella?"

"Ugh, dad. Do you really want to know the specifics? So you caught me and Jake making out."

"You caught that making out Isabella? He was almost completely naked!"

"Dad… it's Jake!"

"That doesn't mean I approve of this behavior. Just wait until your mother gets home."

"Dad… please don't tell mom! She won't let me see him ever again!"

"And you think I'm going to let you see him after I caught you two doing that in broad daylight?"

"You can't treat me like this… I am 18! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Well you are certainly not acting like an adult now!"

"Why because I was about to have sex with someone I love? I thought that is what adults did?"

"You will not talk back to me in my house! Now go to your room and do your homework. We'll be having another discussion when your mother gets home."

I stomped up to my room muttering to myself. "This so isn't fair. I mean I am 18 and I love Jake… I can do what I want!" Did I just say that I love Jake out loud? I really do care about him.

Of course my mom was home within an hour of the whole incident and after being yelled at again I was officially grounded and absolutely forbidden to see Jake. My dad had even called Jake's dad, Billy and it sounded like it got into a heated discussion because my dad kept yelling, "well not under my house."

Two weeks went by. I was getting so depressed without Jake's beaming personality with me. Angela was becoming concerned and she was at my truck after school one day. We were the last two in the parking lot. "Hi Bella."

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"You know what's up Bella. What is going on with you lately?"

I crumpled to the ground in tears, "It's just not fair. They won't let me see him… they even disconnected our home phone line. I am under strict orders to not talk to him and I feel like I am in house arrest."

"It's Jake isn't it?" I looked at her apologetic face. How did she know me so well?

"Yea. My dad caught us basically half naked on my bed two weeks ago. I haven't heard from him or seen him since then."

"But you are 18 Bella. They can't treat you like your opinion doesn't matter?"

"You trying telling that to the chief of police. Look I appreciate all this Ang, but I need to get home. If I am late I just get more time added onto my sentence." I slowly got up and reached for the door handle to get into my truck.

"Well is there anything I can do? Call him, let him know you are okay at least?"

I did a one-eighty, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would Bella… no questions asked, no strings attached."

I threw my arms around her neck, "Thanks so much Angela! You're the best. I will email you as soon as I get home."

Just then the police cruiser pulled into the school parking lot. Angela looked at my dad's unfriendly glare and then back to me, "Wow they are really serious about this aren't they?"

"You have no idea," I muttered. I waved good bye to her and climbed into my truck. I followed my dad home cringing at the thought of how much more trouble I would be in when I stepped through the front door. I listened as my dad talked to me about responsibility and that I had time at lunch to socialize, but he was going to wait about punishing me so he could talk to my mother about this.

I climbed upstairs, no energy left in my body to argue. Would I seriously get more time for being five minutes late home because I was talking to Angela in the parking lot after school? I took a minute to collect my thoughts and realized I had an email to type and quickly. I hit send just as my mom walked into my room.

"Bella your father told me you were late getting home this afternoon and that he found you in the parking lot socializing."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, Angela needed my help with the trig homework. She was absent yesterday and didn't understand the assignment. She asked me about it at lunch and I didn't have enough time to completely explain it to her. I told her to meet me at my truck after school, but I got out of gym late."

She stared at me, "Is that all?"

"Yes that is all."

"Well then I see no need to add another week onto your punishment, but you are not allowed to be late again. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and she left my room, slamming the door as she left. I can't believe I just blatantly lied to my mother and got away with it. I would have to try that more often. I got to work on my homework and sent Ang another email about what had happened so she wouldn't have to feel needlessly guilty about getting me in trouble. That night I fell asleep quickly and had another dream about Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just when I get up, I fall back down**

**(Bella Swan)**

The weekend went by sluggishly and my parents added more chores to my never ending to-do list. I was swamped in homework so at least I was busy, but it was the kind that only kept your hands busy… my mind was free to roam.

On Monday morning I left early for school. I wanted to catch Angela in the parking lot where not as many people could listen to our conversation. I spotted her pulling in and I waved to her as she parked in the open spot next to me. I got out of my truck and climbed into her car.

"That boy really loves you," she whispered smiling over the top of her glasses. He wrote you this. She handed me a thick envelope with my name scrawled on the front. I ripped it open:

_Bella – I can't tell you how much I miss seeing your beautiful smile. Angela told me that your parents have put you under tight time constraints as well as other things. I just can't believe all this is about what your dad caught us doing. If I could do it all over again Bella I wouldn't have come to your house that afternoon. I feel retched about this whole thing, mostly which is my fault. I care about you Bells and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I will wait for you to make the first move. Please call me as soon as you possibly can. I am driving my dad nuts around here hovering around the phone all day long. I know your parents got rid of their land line. I still try and call you every day just hoping that I could maybe get to hear your voice._

I read on and on. There must have been at least five pages worth accounting in every detail that I had missed since we had been apart. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the teardrop markings on the letters. I quickly wiped them away and turned back to Angela, "Thank you so much Angela. This means so much to me."

"You know Bella you could easily write each other notes. I can be the liaison here."

"Angela I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for all of this." I could feel the tears pour down my cheeks now, but I didn't care. I would finally be able to get in touch with Jacob and tell him my deepest desires. The next week flew by. Jacob and I were corresponding, with Angela's help, and my outlook on this whole "grounded" thing was starting to mot bother me anymore.

I did all my chores and never missed my curfew. I did all my homework and was actually starting to keep a low average A in trig because of all the extra studying I had been doing… not really by choice though. My parents were completely oblivious to my change in demeanor and so the weeks ticked by. Before I realized it the first quarter was over and Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

My parents were impressed by my grade card and comments my teachers had written. The first thing to go was the after school curfew, not that it did me any good. I had nowhere to go so I continued to come home at the regular time. Jacob's letters were the only thing keeping me sane for the time being. He was so romantic and passionate about life. I so badly wished I could see him… even if it meant under the watchful eyes of my parents. I just needed to see his face and hold his hand, even though I wanted to do a whole lot more.

Thanksgiving came and passed and the holiday season was upon us. It was a Sunday night when my parents sat me down in the living room. "Isabella, we need to talk to you. Honey, your behavior is not right for a young person your age. You spend too much time alone. Your father and I are starting to get worried. When was the last time you called any of your friends or spent the night at Angela's?"

"You guys disconnected the phone line remember? And I talk to my friends at school. I was under the assumption that I was only ungrounded from my after school time allocations not that I was free to go anywhere in Forks that I wanted."

They both looked at one another and nodded, "Bella. We still forbid you to see Jacob Black, but you no longer are grounded."

"Seriously? I'm free?" I said jumping off the couch.

"Under one condition," they said in perfect harmony. I sank back down, "you are never allowed to speak to or see Jacob Black while you live under this roof."

Phew… good thing they didn't say write. I stood up and looked at them both in the eyes, "Thank you mom and dad. I promise to obey your one condition." I hugged them both and skipped up to my room. They next afternoon I was going to Angela's after school to call Jake.

"Hello?" a gruffly voice answered. I almost didn't recognize it at first.

"Jake!" I squealed.

"Bells, is that really you? How are you calling me right now? Please don't tell me you ran away from home!"

"I'm free Jake! Well under one condition that I never speak to you or see you."

"I'm confused."

"I am at Angela's right now… oh and I have a phone again, but I wouldn't call it any time soon… but just so Billy knows."

"Bella I miss you so much."

"Jake, words can't even describe how much I need to see you. I don't know how I am going to work it, but I will Jake I promise. I don't care if I do have to run away! I am 18 and technically I can move out any time I want."

"Bells, please don't talk like that. Just tell me what you've been up to. Repeat what you wrote in your last letter… I just need to hear your voice."

And so a tradition started. I was at Angela's every day after school calling Jake. I told my parents I was doing homework and I didn't care about lying to them. I heard Jake's voice every day and it made my heart soar. School was out for the winter break and I was still trying to work out a visit to go and see him. I only went to Ang's every other day now and it was pathetic sitting in my room all day long with my parent's at work.

My opportunity came easier that I expected it too. "Bella, your dad and I are going out of town for the week. We are taking a cruise to celebrate New Year's. We thought you might like to stay at Jessica's or Angela's that week?"

"Sure mom. I will call her now." I picked up the receiver and dialed Ang's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela, it's Bella. My parents are going out of town starting on Sunday and I was wondering if I could spend the week with you?"

"Sure thing Bella, but what are you really up to?"

"We'll discuss all the details of what we are going to do later, my mom wants to talk to yours."

"Sure I will go get her."

I handed the phone to my mom and watched and listened to her as she spoke with Mrs. Weber, "Thank you so much again for your hospitality. I am glad Bella has such a good friend like Angela." She hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Well it looks like you have some packing to do."

I took the steps two at a time to my room. I jumped onto my bed with absolutely giddy. I was going to be spending an entire week with Jake. I packed in a rush throwing almost the entire contents of my closet in my suitcase. I had everything from sexy to comfortable. My mom and dad dropped me off at Angela's on the way to the airport. Mrs. Weber was already in the van as Angela answered the door.

Angela grabbed my things and threw them in the van, "I will see you in a week!" She smiled at me. I gave her a huge hug and hopped into the front seat of the van.

On the way to La Push I thanked Mrs. Weber over and over for doing this for me. "Bella, I'm sorry but I do not agree with your parents on this. You have every right as an adult to see who you wish. If I was in your situation I would want someone to do this for me."

I stared at her as she drove. I didn't have to guess where Angela got her amazingly kind heart from. She pulled into Jake's driveway and helped me with my bags. I waved to her as she backed out and headed back to Forks. I knocked on the front door and no one answered. Maybe I should have told him about this, but I really, really wanted it to be a surprise. I tried the handle and it was unlocked. I let myself in and tiptoed to Jake's room. I guess it was still pretty early.

I opened his door and there he was, sleeping peacefully sprawled across his huge bed. I set my things down and went into the bathroom to change into my favorite pair of sweats. I decided to keep my bra off this time around… I mean I would be sleeping.

I opened the door and quietly walked to the edge of his bed. I hoped I wouldn't disturb him as I crawled into bed next to him. He didn't move an inch as I snuggled onto his chest wrapping one of his free arms around me, quickly falling asleep. It was an amazing dream, almost surreal like. I could feel Jake's body molding against mine, his lips parting mine with his deep kisses.

I snapped awake to Jake's huge grin and lips headed for mine again. I kissed him back and tangled my hands into his hair. His warm bare chest felt so good against my skin, wait didn't I have a sweatshirt on? "You couldn't wait for me to wake up to start undressing me?"

He giggled and pulled my lips back to his, "I must say I like this surprise, but how much trouble are you going to be in for sneaking out?"

I laughed at his tone of voice, "Who said anything about sneaking out. I mean just because they are gone for a week and I said I was staying at Angela's…" I trailed off.

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist making my body closer to his. I could feel every line of his body against mine and it made me moan. Just then the door swung open and Jake rolled himself over so that he was in front of me, hiding me from the person in the doorway.

I peered around Jake's shoulder where Billy sat in his wheel chair, "I thought I heard voices in here. Good morning Bella."

I waved sheepishly, flushing a deep chagrin, "Morning dad," Jake grumbled. "Do you mind? We were still sleeping."

"Oh I'm sure you were. Just wanted to let you know I'm headed over to the Clearwater's for the day."

"Figured as much," Jake mumbled under his breath. "We'll see you when you get back then."

"How long you planning on staying here Bella?" Billy asked me.

"Well dad and mom are gone for the week…" I mumbled.

"Sounds good to me. Good thing you're here, I haven't been much company for Jake lately."

"Okay dad, see you later!" Jake bellowed. His dad got the hint and wheeled out of the doorway and shut the door. "Sorry about that, where were we?" He rolled on top of me and brought his lips back to mine, grinding his hips into me. Small moans escaped my lips over and over. Jake kissed down my neck and around my breasts, stopping at each nipple sucking gently on it.

I reached down his boxer shorts and grabbed his hardened cock into my hand. I started stroking it gently at first and then grabbed it tighter making him twitch in satisfaction. I rubbed his erection in my hands faster and faster making him tense up and fall onto his back. I took advantage of the situation as quickly as I could.

I pulled off his boxers and took him into my mouth. His groans grew louder and louder and I sucked him up and down. He tasted just as good as I had imagined a thousand times in my dreams. "Bella, oh Bella," he moaned over and over. I didn't stop there. I licked him with my tongue up and down his incredibly large shaft and then took him all in my mouth. I grabbed and played with his testicles making him arch his back in satisfaction. His hands played with my nipples while I sucked on him.

"I want to taste you Jake," I murmured into his groin. I placed tiny kisses up and down his penis as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bella," he cautioned. I know it was stupid. I had never made myself quite so vulnerable with Jake, but I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes. He felt them and pulled my face up to his, "Isabella," he said saying the syllables in my name slowly, "I want this to be special with you. I care about you Bells. I've wanted you in so many ways, dreamed of every way possible, but I want it to be special and not in the heat of the moment." He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead just as my stomach rumbled.

"Guess we should get up and get something to eat," he whispered kissing my forehead again. I reached for the sweatshirt and pulled it on over my head. I watched Jacob get up from the bed and he noticed my blush when he turned around to face me, his erection still standing tall. He leaned back down to meet my eyes, "You have no idea how much I want to taste you," he whispered, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I jumped out of bed while Jake hopping the shower. I made his bed and cleared off the top of his dresser so I had somewhere to put my suitcase. I ran a comb through my tangled hair and threw it up into a ponytail. Jake came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist grinning at me, "What? You expect me to change my habits just because you are here?"

The next few days went by quickly. We spent most of our time cuddling on the couch or in his bed watching movies. We took walks along the beach and rode our bikes but our time together was about to end abruptly. It was already Thursday and my parents would be back Sunday afternoon. That night we decided to drive to Seattle to see a movie and go out to eat. Jake had made reservations for New Year's Eve at a real swanky joint and it gave me reason to dress up for him… or maybe even undress me.

Our evening started off with one of the most romantic movies I had seen in a long time. We then walked to the restaurant and ate the most expensive meal I had even eaten in my life. On the drive home I laid my head on his shoulder and we held hands. It was the best night of my life and I didn't want it to end. When we pulled into his driveway I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get out of that car this instant!" my mother bellowed at me.

I turned, horrified, to Jake, "What should we do?" He almost didn't put the car in park, "No, Jake we can't run. We have to face them. I am not going to lose you again."

I opened my car door and Jake was quickly at my side. We wrapped our arms around one another as we walked into his house. My dad was in chief of police mode and was in no mood to be reasonable. "I ought to have you arrested!"

"For what dad?"

"Rape! Kidnapping!"

"Absolutely ridiculous dad! I am 18!"

"It doesn't matter. He is never going to touch you again as long as I live!"

I looked at my mother who was sobbing loudly to herself, "We trusted you!" she blurted.

I looked at Jake and then back to my parents, "I have to go with them Jake, there isn't any other way."

"I can't lose you now Bells. I won't be able to handle it," he breathed. It felt like we were in our own tense little bubble. He reached his hand up and placed it on my cheek and we were soon snapped out of it.

"Get your hands off my daughter you filth," my dad yelled.

Billy finally interrupted, "Charlie, you need to calm down. Think about what you are doing."

"Like I should listen to you Billy; I trusted you and this is how you repay me?"

"This is my house Charlie and you are here under my approval. If you do not watch your tone I will have to ask you to leave." He stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isabella, get your things. We are leaving." My mom yelled.

"Don't leave me," Jacob whispered tears in his eyes.

I stroked his face with my fingertips, "I'm never far from here," I said placing my hand on his heart. I stood up and went into his room and packed my suitcase back up, scrawling a note down for him and placing it on his pillow that read, _"Think of me tonight in your dreams and I will meet you there." _I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed my things.

He was right outside the door waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. "Isabella, if you are not out here in 30 seconds!"

I shrugged out of his hold and kissed his cheek not meeting his eyes knowing there would be tears if I did. I walked out to the living room and handed my things to my dad's awaiting arms. My mother took me harshly by the arm and pulled me towards the car. My dad threw my things in the trunk and slammed his car door. He raced back to Forks with his police lights on.

"I don't believe you Isabella!" my dad shouted.

"And you can forget your friend Angela!" my mom screamed.

"You are positively grounded until you graduate. You are lucky we aren't kicking you out of our house! I can't believe you sat here and swore you would never see him again and then the first chance you get you go racing to him!" my dad yelled.

"But I LOVE him!!" I shouted at them. I felt the blow across my cheek and it stung like a thousand needles penetrating my entire body. My mother took me by my shoulders and gripped them tightly making me cringe back in pain, "Now you will listen to me. You will be dropped off and picked up from school by your father in the police cruiser. You are to eat, sleep, and go to school, do you understand me?"

I nodded and she shook me hard slamming my back into the chair, "I asked if you understood me."

"Yes mother."

The next week was rough. Not only was I humiliatingly enough dropped off at school by my father in the police cruiser but I had a bruise across my face that my parents were telling people Jacob did. I was miserable. Angela tried to help but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I sat by myself at lunch and ate nothing. I stared off into space during class… I just stopped caring.

Three weeks went by and I hadn't heard from him at all. There was no way for me to get anywhere, always being escorted by my dad so I decided that I just needed to take things into my own hands, not realizing that soon I wouldn't have to do everything by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just when you think all hope is lost a light shines down on you.**

**(Jacob Black)**

Bella left me standing there with no option. I was going to fight for her and it was going to be hard but I wasn't going to lose her now. I drove by her house at night hoping to catch a glimpse of her and that was when I noticed her truck was missing. No wonder she hadn't made a break for it yet. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Hello?"

"Angela, its Jacob. I need your help."

"Jacob, it's useless. They've got her under lock and key. The only time she isn't being watched is when she is at school and even then she is like a zombie. She won't talk to anyone Jake. I'm beginning to get scared."

"Angela I need to get her out of there, and you are my only way."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Next Friday I need you to get her outside the school after first period."

"The 29th? Um… yea I think I can do that."

"Make sure she is in the parking lot right at 9:30. I owe you big Angela. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you."

"I just want her to be happy Jake and if you are that way then that is all the reassurance I need."

I waited anxiously for the next week to pass by. On Thursday night I don't think I slept at all. I was too keyed up for the big bust tomorrow. When Friday morning rolled around I sat on the couch and stared at the clock. When it finally reached 9:15 AM I got into the rabbit and took off towards Forks High School.

I pulled into the parking lot and there she was waiting for me. Her eyes lit up and she raced to my car. I was lucky I didn't run her over I was so excited to see her. She hopped into the front seat and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get out of here."

We pulled into my driveway and she sighed with relief, "by the way, Happy Birthday," she whispered. She stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath. "I can't believe you coordinated my escape with Ang. You truly are my knight in shining armor." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I pushed her face back, "Bella there is something I need to tell you. I don't know exactly how to put it." She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something. She suddenly turned around and started to walk off. "Bells, where are you going?"

"You're going to break up with me. I can see it in your eyes Jake. Why didn't you just do this in the parking lot!"

"No Bells, wait! That's not what I wanted to say!"

"You think it would be better if we just went our separate ways… you know you could have done this on the phone, I'm sure my dad would have let you say that much to me."

I reached for her hand but she turned at started to walk away from me, "Bella, Please Wait!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you!"

Bella looked back at me with that favorite crooked smile spread across her lips. She turned around to face me, took three steps towards me and threw her arms around my neck. She buried her face into my chest and I could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Bella," I sighed reaching for her chin. I pulled her face up and waited for her to open her eyes. "I love you Bella." I slowly brought my lips to hers and I felt her legs go out from under her. I reacted quickly enough to catch her before she hit the ground. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the house and laid her on my bed.

I got her a cold cloth and sponged it on her forehead and around her face. I stared at her while she laid there, unconscious to the world, and I couldn't help myself. I brought my lips to hers again and I felt her response. Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me on top of her.

"So I guess you don't need the cold cloth?" I whispered in between kisses. She giggled and kissed me back passionately. I felt so many things at once with her so close like this. I kissed along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Jake," she whispered as she started to protest. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, pleading. "I can't… I'm not… I don't think… I mean…" she trailed off. She had no reasoning behind stopping me so I brought my lips back to hers. I could feel myself going hard as we kissed one another. I started to slide my hand up her shirt and around her back. Her skin was so smooth and soft and she smelled simply divine.

"Your kisses taste so sweet, Bella." I murmured. I started to glide my hand back around the front, playing with the under lining of her bra. Her back arched up towards me and she pulled my face back to hers. I carefully placed my other hand on her side and slid it up her stomach. I could hear the soft moans escaping her lips. The clip in the front of the bra was an easy clasp and it came off without difficulty. "I want you," I groaned softly into her ear.

I stared at her erect nipples showing through her thin cotton shirt. I rubbed my thumbs over them underneath her shirt and started to slowly kiss up her stomach. She quickly removed her half undone bra and shirt and I tilted my head back to marvel over her beautiful half naked body. I brought my warm wet lips to her breasts and began to caress them with my tongue. She threw her head back as a whimper slipped through her lips.

She suddenly sat up and faced me with lust in her eyes, "I want to see you too Jake." She smiled at placed her hands on my erection that was bulging through my shorts. She started to rub it back and forth, which made my eyes roll back into my head with amazement and sheer ecstasy. She positioned her hands on my hips and slowly tugged at my shorts. I lifted my hips off the bed to assist her with undressing me. My penis stood erect and she wasted no time placing her hands on it stroking up and down.

Loud groans began to escape my mouth as she fondled me with her hands. She pecked small kisses all along my groin and down my thighs before she brought her mouth onto me. She slid her tongue up and down the length of my shaft over and over until I felt like I was going to explode.

"Oh Bells, honey you have no idea how that feels," I stammered. "Oh please, please Bella don't stop."

Her ass was right at arm's length and I lifted my hand to rub it. She was completely occupied with other things so I decided to strip off her pants and underwear. I patted her ass and squeezed it with both hands which made her jump. She sucked up and down my penis, only stopping to massage the tip with her tongue and lips. Man it was wonderful so I felt the need to return the favor to her.

I stroked her behind and brought my fingers closer and closer to rubbing her most sensitive and tender areas. I could feel her hips swing and push onto my hand so I slowly slid the length of one finger into her which made her moan. I moved my finger in and out of her slowly at first, then getting faster and faster until she was pushing herself deeper. I brought her face to mine with my free hand and kissed her passionately on the lips. I felt her climb into a sitting position and slam herself onto my now soaking wet cock.

She bounced herself up and down on top of me while I grabbed at her breasts and twisted her nipples with my fingers, making her throw her head back. I thrusted my hips up into her as she brought herself down harder on me than ever before and I felt myself explode into her. She collapsed onto my chest, her hair sprawling everywhere. We both breathed heavily for a moment, I was still inside of her. She began kissing my chest and rolling her hips in tiny circles, which made me groan and reach for her face.

I held her face in between both of my hands and stared into her eyes. I brought her lips to mine, once, twice, a third time. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and I had my fingers ready to wipe them away. "I love you Isabella." She laid her head on my left shoulder and slid herself into a laying position next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and placed tiny kisses in her strawberry scented hair. I could feel her tears streaming down my shoulder and she began to shake. I embraced her more tightly and started to rock her slowly back and forth until she finally fell asleep in my arms.

It was after lunch before we woke up and it came with the feeling of complete satisfaction and bliss. I had the love of my life in my arms, our naked bodies entwined together under the sheets. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, caressing her delicate, smooth skin. I turned my head to kiss her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Jake," She murmured.

"Good morning beautiful," I whispered into her ear. "Sleep well?" She buried her head deeper into my shoulder and threw her arms around my neck. She gently kissed my shoulder and ran her lips up the side of my neck and along my jaw line until she finally found my lips, eagerly awaiting hers. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and pulled her on top of me. She carefully grinded her hips into mine making me moan.

"That was nice nap," she breathed in between kisses. "I don't think I have ever slept that peacefully." She laid her head on my chest and tightened her arms around my neck. I stroked her back with my fingertips, giving her goose bumps. "Could I take a shower?"

"Sure, want me to join you?" I teased. She eyeballed me and I let her get up. I rolled over onto my side and propped my head up with my hand. I stared at her glorious naked body in the light that was coming in through my window. I jumped up and grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear, "Do you know how absolutely beautiful you look? You're driving me crazy."

She slipped out of my hold and blew me a kiss as she quietly closed the bathroom door. I threw myself onto the bed, completely and totally satisfied. I loved her with every breath I had in my body and now that we were both 18 there wasn't anything standing in our way, well at least that I was aware of. I noticed after about five minutes that the water from the shower head still hadn't been turned on so I walked over the door to listen. The sobs coming from the bathroom were hard to miss, even with my ear pressed to the door. I slipped my briefs and shorts back on and opened the door.

There she was crumpled in a ball in the middle of the bathroom floor sobbing into her knees. I got my old robe that hung off the back of the door and slipped her arms through it. I stood her up and held her head on my shoulder. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to my bed. I sat in the middle of it rocking her back and forth until the sobs slowly quieted. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over and rubbed her back. She finally lifted her head and I looked into her swollen red eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me. I'm just so worried that they are going to break down your door at any moment. I can't go back to that again. I don't think I can live through losing you again… my heart can only hold on to so much of you."

"I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, right about now Billy should be delivering court orders that your parents are not to come within 200 yards of you."

She looked up at me with her brown eyes full of questions, "How?" she breathed.

"Well that little incident your parents pulled last time they were here was all caught on video and after pictures surfaced of your pretty little bruised face and you being escorted around town, and the blank stares you gave people when they spoke to you was all enough reasonable doubt for Angela's father to issue the court orders against your parents."

"But my dad is the chief of police," she stammered.

"All the more reason to protect you from him."

She threw her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips, "Oh thank you Jake. But what about school on Monday?"

"Not a problem. I have Harry and Sue Clearwater escorting you to and from school until the end of the school year, or until I can get your truck back. I think your dad sold it for scrap metal and the junk yard."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked leaning back into my embrace.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Bells? I love you."

She sighed and got up from the bed. "Okay I am going to take that shower now. I will be right back."

I heard the water turn on and I went in to the kitchen to make us some lunch since we missed it. Minutes later she came bounding out in the kitchen in nothing but her towel. It barely covered her slinkishly delectable body, but I had to focus on what she was telling me, "Jake I have no clothes here."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Well that's not such a bad thing."

Forget lunch! I slid my hands down her towel until I could feel her skin. The towel stopped right at her cheeks and I couldn't resist grabbing a handful of her ass and pulling her tighter into me. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck, the towel dropping to her feet. I grabbed for her ass again but this time picked her right up and sat her on the counter. The counter was a perfect cut off. Our hips aligned perfectly so I dropped the shorts I had on, already hard and erect.

I thrusted myself into her tight warm pussy and she threw her head back and jetted her hips forward making me go deeper into her with made her gasp with pleasure. I lifted her legs up on to my shoulders, causing her to fall onto her back on the icy counter top. Her nipples were hard and I pinched them in between my fingers. I pounded myself in and out of her over and over, harder and harder making her cry out in pain and ecstasy.

"Don't stop Jake," she cried while I hammered myself into her tight little hole, "Oohhh please don't stop!" I continued to beat myself into her until I heard the front door open. I scooped her up into my arms and rushed her to my room, slamming and locking my door in the process.

I threw her onto my bed and dived back to work. She was on all fours now and I had my hands on her hips guided myself deeper into her than ever before. She muffled her sex-filled screams with the pillow and I pushed in and out faster and faster making her grow tense and then exploding. She collapsed on her stomach on the bed, me right beside her. I stroked my fingers in and out of her juicy-filled pussy making her lift her ass in the air.

I got behind her on all fours and lowered my face to her ass. I spread her legs apart as far as they would go and licked the juices out of her. My tongue was warm and wet as it slid in and out of her. She bounced her hips towards me asking for it so I stuck four of my fingers into her soaking wet hole making her groan in delight. My fingers worked her over and over until she started thrusting her hips towards me. I began to grow hard at her attempts and soon was slamming myself back in to her.

She jumped forward at my force and then steadied herself and started wiggling her ass into me making for easier access and much more friction between our bodies. I grabbed her breasts with my hands, her stomach still lying on the bed. I squeezed them with force and used it at a leverage to create a new angle between us. I was so deep into her that I had to work at getting her opened up all the way for my cock to fit in nicely.

Instead of working with her gently, I forced myself hard into her making her scream into the pillow. She was so amazingly beautiful that she made me get very large and hard. I wasn't nice with her tight little hole either. I hit her harder and harder and faster and faster until I felt both of us lose ourselves to an orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rescued with some help**

**(Bella Swan)**

In the morning I woke up to Jake's snoring. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and for once in my life I wasn't scared of what might come. I slid out of his embrace and put back on his robe. I tiptoed out to the kitchen… to tell you the truth I was still exhausted but I needed to eat something. I checked the fridge for some milk and grabbed an open cereal box on the counter. I poured myself a bowl and devoured it in record time.

As I was rinsing out my dish I noticed a pile of things in the living room. I walked around the corner and there sat I think everything that I owned, from teddy bears to clothes to cd's. I dug through the trash bags hoping to find some clean clothes. Right on top I found the sweatshirt and pants that Jake had given me over three months ago. I grabbed what I needed and headed for the bathroom.

I found it oddly comforting brushing my teeth… it felt normal. I brushed through my hair and let it hang around my face. When I opened the door Jake was there with waiting arms, a smile from ear to ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him pull me in for a hug. I felt his kisses on my forehead and hair and I knew that it was time to fess up. I looked up at him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting, the smile still on his face.

"Jake," I whispered. I placed my hands around his neck and played with his hair. I was going to chicken out if I didn't say it soon. I rested my head on his chest, "I love you Jacob." His response was quick. He pulled my face from his chest and brought his lips to mine. He kissed my nose, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin over and over. I felt empowered by his touch, "I love you," I murmured again.

He put his hands on my cheeks and neck and lowered his head so we were at eye level with one another, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

I only nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. I buried my face into his chest and I could feel his embrace tighten around me. There was a knock at the door, but I could barely hear it through Jake's loving whispers into my ear.

"Morning kids!" Billy boomed when Jake opened the door. I turned around to face him, still being held tightly in Jake's arms. "Well I see you found your things Bella, but we were kind of in a rush to get them packed."

"I don't know how I can ever begin to thank you enough Billy," I responded.

"Bella, you needed to get out of there and we just did what was right. Besides I think Jake has something he wants to show you." Billy said winking at us.

"Real subtle dad," Jake moaned.

I heard Billy wheel out of the doorway as I turned my head so I could look at Jacob. "What do you want to show me Jake?"

"Well it's not quite finished yet, but I think it'll do for now." He kept his embrace around me as he pulled me from his room and down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hallway in front of the only door. He twisted the knob and pushed open the door and my jaw immediately dropped.

I walked into the freshly painted smelling room. The walls were a cloudless blue and looked as though the sun was hitting them. I smiled as I walked around the empty room. There was a closet and a dresser and a twin size mattress in the far corner. There was a window that faced the woods behind Jake's house and an old fashioned oval mirror that stood in its own stand in the opposite corner. "Jake what is all this?"

He only smiled at me reaching for my hands. "Well if you are going to be living here Bella, you needed your own room, somewhere you could possibly sleep and put all of your things." I slid right through his fingers and went to place my lips against his.

"I love it, I love you, thank you Jacob."

The morning went by rather quickly. I had sorted through all of my trash bags while Jacob hammered around in my room. When I went to hang up some of my clothes, he had already made my bed frame and was just finishing up putting the comforter on. I dropped my things on the dresser and ran over to him, knocking him onto my neatly made bed.

While Jake helped me put away all my things I decided I need to get some answers from him. "Where did you get all these things Jake? There was no way you just had them lying around here."

"Billy and I did some scouting around. Turns out there were a lot of things people didn't want." I sighed. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Bella do you know how loved you are around here? We all pulled together to help you."

"But why would they do that for me. Half of them I've never met!"

"That doesn't matter here Bells. They all saw how happy you made me. I've always been kind of a loner and Billy was starting to get worried but then you show up and my world goes upside down. People took notice in my change of appearance and demeanor."

"But we've always been friends Jake," he interrupted me.

"Yes, I know but after that first kiss Bells I was hooked. Love struck and everyone took notice."

I was still on top of him when Billy rolled into the room. "I like what you've done with the place Bella," he smiled.

"Thanks Billy. I really appreciate you letting me stay here, all things considering."

He wheeled himself closer to us and took my hand in his large grasp, "Bella. I consider you like a daughter already. You can stay here as long as you like. This is your home now too."

I smiled and covered my face in Jake's chest, tears streaming from my eyes. He patted my head and I heard Billy roll down the hallway away from us. "Sshhh Bella. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay from now on." I nodded into his shirt and wiped my eyes. I sat up and looked around my new room and smiled. Jake was right there next to me and I felt home.

Sunday night I didn't sleep at all. Not because I was in my new bed, but tomorrow was going to be very interesting. I would be in Forks and even with my restraining order, I felt nervous. Monday morning came with a kiss from Jacob. He squeezed himself down next to me in my twin sized bed and stroked my face. "Everything is going to be okay Bella. The Clearwater's should be here soon to pick you up."

"But what if they are waiting for me at school?"

"That would violate the order Bells, and I don't think your dad is that stupid. Besides the entire staff at Forks High School know about the situation and they won't let anything happen to you either."

I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe everything was going to be okay… for once in my life. Harry Clearwater was the one that drove me to school that morning. The ride was very awkward and silent but it gave me time to do my homework that I had neglected to do over the weekend. "So you all settled in there over at Billy's?" Harry mumbled finally breaking the silence.

"Yea. Hey did you know that Jake basically gathered up all this stuff from people so I could have my own room?"

"We all kind of pitched in on helping you Bella."

We were pulling into the parking lot now and I reached over and gave Harry a side-armed hug, "Thanks Harry I really appreciate all this."

"Stay safe Isabella and Sue will be here to pick you up after school."

I nodded and climbed out of the car and right into Angela's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed pulling me into a hug.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her back, "I don't know if I can thank you enough for what you have done for me Ang. You truly are a good friend."

Just then Mike came up and pulled me from Ang's arms. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked putting his arms on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Mike. Everything will be okay now." I shrugged his hands off and walk into the school in between them both. I felt like I had body guards as we walked through the halls with everyone staring at me, whispering as we passed.

"Don't pay any attention to them Bella. They don't know the true story, they are only going off of what their parents told them."

I stopped in a dead halt, "Well what exactly did their parents lie to them about!" I bellowed throwing up my arms.

"Bella, please. Sshhh." Mike whispered pulling on my elbow towards his locker. He pinned me in between him and his locker and looked straight into his eyes which were pleading with me.

"Mike, tell me. Please," I whispered practically begging.

He shook his head, "Not now, later."

I trudged off to class and plopped myself down in my usual seat. Everyone turned around to stare at me and I opened my notebook and pretended to take notes on what the teacher was talking about. Instead I just doodled in the margins and wrote Jacob's name over and over.

At lunch I was surprised when Jessica didn't sit with us. I had so many questions as to why people were staring at me all the time and I wanted to scream at them but I bit my tongue and took my seat in between Mike and Angela; Eric sat across from us. I took a bite of my pizza and snorted, "Okay would someone please tell me what is going on? Why am I being treated like a pariah?"

Angela glanced at me over the rims of her glasses and sighed, "There are ugly rumors floating around town Bella. The only reason Mike and Eric are sitting with us is because they know the truth. They helped me with the plan to rescue you from your parent's place. The reason you found all your things in trash bags is because that was Eric and Mike's doing… I kind of had a copy of your house key made."

I blew out a big gust of air, "What kind of rumors?"

"I heard a new one today," Eric piped in, "Bella you are heavily medicated and are currently staying in an out of town hospital and your doctor takes you to and from school."

My mouth dropped open, "People think I went crazy?"

"Well not exactly," Mike answered. "Everyone pretty much just believes that your parents kicked you out because you were being promiscuous with a lot of underage boys from La Push."

I blushed a deep shade of red, "They think I'm a slut?" I looked at Angela who had wiped a tear from her eye.

"It is all ridiculous!" she mumbled. "They think because you were so depressed and you came back from Winter Break with bruises that you had tried to kill yourself and your parents aren't helping matters. They just keep encouraging all the rumors… like it will teach you a lesson or something."

"And this is why Jess isn't sitting with us?"

Mike nodded, "She broke up with me because I am associating with you."

I looked back to Mike and felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. "You guys did all this just to help me?" I dropped my head into my hands. I felt like my world was crumbling underneath me. How could they all be so mean? I went to school with most of these students my entire life and now they were so quick to believe the lies… it hurt and my heart sank into my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until Mike pulled me into his shoulder and started rubbing my back.

"Sshhh, Bella it will be all right. We know the truth and so does the staff. We are trying our best to debunk these rumors but it will take some time. You just keep a low profile and stay with Jake in La Push as much as possible."

I looked around at all three of my friends and nodded. I felt like such a mess but we all got up and walked to our next class together. I was still a little shaky, but Mike wrapped his arm around me to hold me steady. I so badly didn't want to have to sit through gym but thankfully we were starting a new unit so we didn't have to dress down. I sat in the back of the gym next to Angela and the other students still wouldn't stop peering over their shoulders to look at me. I was thankful when the bell rang and I walked outside to find Sue Clearwater leaning next to her van.

She smiled at me and I hugged Angela good bye. I walked over to the van but was stopped suddenly by the sound of screeching tires. I turned to see a car slamming on the breaks and me right in its path. I darted out of the way as Lauren stared at me with hate-filled eyes. She rolled down her window, "Why don't you watch where you're walking next time freak!" she spat.

I shrank back at her words and I felt my arms wrap around myself instinctively. Sue was right there defending me, "Well maybe if you would have been driving the speed limit you wouldn't have had to slam on your brakes!" she yelled and then looked back to me. "Come on Bella let's get you home." I heard the car tires squeal as Sue opened the sliding door for me.

I didn't even realize who was sitting next to me as I sank in the van's warm interior. My head was still spinning from what had just happened. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself but felt a hand tugging at my elbow, "Bella!" I turned to see Jake's smiling gorgeous face only inches from mine. He kissed me lightly on the lips, "I missed you."

I threw my arms around him and started to sob, "Oh Jake. It was so horrible. There are all these rumors flying around town and they won't stop looking at me. Only Mike, Eric, and Angela are my friends anymore!" I cried and shook violently as Sue drove us back to Jake's house. Jake scooped me up into his arms when the sliding door was opened for us.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Sue whispered. I nodded as a response and face planted my head to Jacob' shirt. My loud dry sobs were becoming in heaps and I couldn't stop them. Jake carried me straight to his room and laid me down on his bed. He placed a cold cloth on my head and pressed his warm body next to mine under the covers. I immediately felt relief when he started rubbing my arms and legs. I unwrapped my arms that were still around me and relaxed my position, scooting in closer to Jake.

He carefully kissed up and down my neck and along my collarbone making me grab for his face. I brought his lips to mine and pulled myself on top of him. "I love you," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for awhile until I heard Billy in the open doorway.

"You two hungry?" he asked.

I didn't realize how late it was until I heard my stomach grumble. We both got up and ate in the living room with Billy. I started on my homework after that. It was a long night. I stayed with Jake in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around me made me feel better but it still didn't help me sleep better. I really wasn't looking forward to the morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: And it all comes to an end**

**(Jacob Black)**

Holding Bella in my arms every night was something I was really becoming accustomed to. I loved feeling her soft skin against mine and the way her hair smelled drove me insane. She was a mess though. That first week back was the worst. The rumors floating around Forks had found themselves into La Push. Most knew to laugh at the idiocy of them, but our phone was ringing almost every hour there for awhile.

Finally my dad just held a council meeting to explain to all who wanted to hear the truth. Every single person on the reservation was in attendance and I held Bella tightly by my side. I felt like the spot light was on us the most but my dad took care of everything answering all questions and doing all the talking. Most were just as disgusted as I was at how Charlie and Renee were acting towards Bella, allowing these rumors to spread.

That was the first night that Bella didn't cry herself to sleep. She was starting to pull it together as graduation approached. She was smiling and couldn't stop talking about Peninsula College. She wanted to keep it local since I still had a year left. We had filled out the application together and were eagerly waiting to hear back. I was just happy to see her somewhat back to normal… the way she was that summer before her senior year.

During the time I had off before Bella was done with school and when she wasn't glued to my side, I had been working on rebuilding her truck for her. I had found almost all of it at the junk yard just like I'd figured. I kept it hidden in the garage behind the house under a very large tarp. Bella never visited the garage anyway so she had no idea.

She was cramming the weekend before finals when I had finished it. During one of her study breaks I covered her eyes and took her into the garage. It was a Sunday afternoon, perfect timing for me to give her my present. I uncovered the truck, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

She smiled, but hesitated reaching for my hands. I held both of her hands and firmly kissed her on the lips, causing her to open her eyes. I moved out of the way and watched as the tears welled up and spilled over. She looked back at me and sighed, "You fixed my truck."

"Well since you will be starting work next week I decided that you needed a mode of transportation and with your acceptance into P.C. and all," I said smiling back at her. She pulled my lips back to hers and then yanked me towards the truck. We climbed in and she roared it to life. It made her jump and I laughed.

"I guess I'll need to get use to that again," she giggled as she put the truck in drive. We drove down the highway laughing and talking. It was the most perfect afternoon we could have asked for. The sun shined down as we drove to First Beach, where she put it in park. "This is too perfect Jake. Thank you so much!"

"I would do anything for you Bella, you know that."

She nodded, "Well I guess I should get back so I can keep studying." She reached for my hand when we were back on the highway headed towards my house. Those next four days ticked by slowly for both her and me. She was so busy studying that it exhausted her to the point of collapsing in her bed with her books sprawled out in front of her. I tucked her in those three nights and finally on Thursday morning she got up with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe I have only one more final after graduation practice today. It doesn't seem real enough!" she squealed absolutely delighted about the day ahead.

"How many parties did you get invited to again?"

"A lot more than I thought I would actually. Mainly because I was always with Angela and Mike when they were handed an invitation, so of course the verbal invite was extended towards me, but I don't want to impose on a party where the host didn't think to actually invite me. I was just in the right place at the right time. Although, Angela, Eric and Mike did hand me their invitations and I will be heading to those on Sunday after graduation. Please tell me you are coming with me?"

"You know I wouldn't miss anything as long as you're there." She got up swiftly from the table to peck me on the cheek and headed out the door. I watched the clock that afternoon just waiting to hear her truck coming down the highway. I only had ten more minutes to wait and I couldn't stand it any longer. I decided to make my bed and hang up my clothes from the last laundry… it would keep my hands busy at least.

When I finally heard the truck I ran to the front porch and waited for her to pull in and get out. She was all smiles as she approached me, "Well it's official… I'm done!" I grabbed for her waist and picked her up into my arms swinging her around and around. When I set her feet back on the ground she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. "You know I wouldn't have been able to get through these last four months without you Jake. I love you."

I grabbed at her waist again and this time lifted her up so that she was thrown over my shoulder. I raced her into my bedroom where I locked the door. I threw her onto my bed and stripped off my shirt. I landed right on top of her when I jumped on the bed. My hips dug straight into hers making her moan. Soon we were in a completely nude embrace, our mouths locked together in a hungry kiss. Our bodies were strained together for the connection we both craved, we both needed. I had Bella on her stomach, her ass perched high in the air, her legs spread wide, she was open and waiting for me.

I slid my hard cock deliciously in her warm, tight moistness. Bella groaned and got up on all fours, driving herself up into me. I grabbed her soft warm ass and began to pump her harder as she began moaning loudly. She drove back with equal fervor, feeling me slide in and out of her. I felt bursts of hot lust and I grabbed her sweet round hips causing myself to pump harder and faster driving me to even greater heights of intensity. I soon exploded into her and we both collapsed sideways on the bed. We both fell asleep, exhausted after our passionate love making.

The graduation ceremony was basic. She looked amazing in the polyester yellow gown, even though she hated the color. She only went to Mike, Angela's, and Eric's parties, all on Sunday afternoon following the ceremony. She was surprised when that evening Billy had made his famous spaghetti and meatballs and we invited a couple close friends over.

"I really appreciate you coming Sue, Harry." Bella blushed. "And thanks again, for everything."

"It was our pleasure Bella," Sue said giving her a hug.

"Oh and it was nice to meet you Sam," Bella murmured.

Sam grabbed Bella by the hand and shook it back, "It was nice to meet you too Bella. Take care." On his way out he stopped to stare at me. I hated how he had been doing that lately… it gave me the creeps. I rolled my eyes and turned my back, walking back to Bella's side. I heard him close the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" she asked picking up the plates and cups scattered everywhere.

"Nothing. He just gives me the creeps, that's all."

"He seemed perfectly nice to me."

"Well it's just that he looks at me like he is waiting for me to join his little group or something. It is just weird."

"He has a group?" she snickered.

"Bella, be serious. I just don't like him."

She dropped it and then changed into her pajamas for the night. We cuddled on the couch to watch a movie and quickly fell asleep. The next morning came rolled around and this would be the last week that Bella and I would have together before she started working at college. She was able to get a complete scholarship that included work study and she started exactly one week after she graduated.

"So what do you want to do on your last week of freedom?" I asked her yawning when we woke up.

"I'd kind of like to visit Angela one day, if that's all right with you? But as far as you and me, maybe we could hang out one day, ride our bikes and just mess around in the garage another… um, Oh! I would like to go shopping too, if that's okay? I have to get some things."

"All those things sound completely wonderful to me Bells, just as long as I am with you."

"I think I will save Angela until Thursday. You wouldn't mind going to Seattle with me on Saturday would you? I mean it will be pretty boring watching me shop all day."

"Nothing is boring with you Bella."

That next week went by pretty fast. We just laid around all day Monday talking about her classes and work schedule. Tuesday the forecast sounded the best to us, completely overcast with no chances of rain, so we took our bikes down the dirt path and had a picnic lunch… it was very romantic. Wednesday we decided to take a hike and ended up on First Beach. On Thursday Bella decided to visit Angela and she spent most of the day with her. Friday was uneventful, us watching movies and eating whatever junk food we could find.

I was really sad when Saturday rolled around. The week had gone by so quickly… my precious alone time with her was slipping away. We were in and out of stores all day Saturday. I didn't know it was possible for a girl to shop so much. But it was still fun. We went out to a movie and dinner and it was very nice. And then Sunday past; celebrated our last day together by sleeping in, making out, and having some naked fun.

"I love you Jacob," Bella whispered to me on Monday morning.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a hug. My hands gently cupped her face as I kissed her more than one time on the lips. She kissed me back and I could see the burning desire in her eyes, "I love you," she whispered again.

"I love you too Bells. Have a good day at work."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Summer working… not so much loving**

**(Bella Swan)**

As I drove to work that first morning my hands kept sliding off the steering wheel because of the clamminess of my hands. It was a quick drive but butterflies were fluttering in my stomach the whole time.

"Good morning, my name is Bella Swan. I'm looking for Rosalie."

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I'm Rosalie and I will be training you this week. Let me tell you that I was impressed when you said you could start the summer before your classes started. Most seniors recently graduated would take the summer off."

"Well it will be nice to get to know the flow of things before classes do start so that I am not completely overwhelmed that first week."

"I like your attitude. Okay so this is obviously the campus library. Things around here all focus on your student ID card and we will get that taken for you now, unless you want to do it tomorrow?"

"No, now is fine."

After the dreaded picture Rosalie showed me how to return books and then sort them on the cart so it would be easier to put them back on the shelves. It was all fairly basic and I had the hang of it by lunch.

"You get a half hour lunch if you work for four hours or more, otherwise it is a fifteen minute break, and those will be scheduled in for you. But today since we are so obviously busy, I thought it would be nice to take you to the diner across campus, my treat of course."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Lunch was interesting. Rosalie talked about how she landed the job of being in charge of a college library and then I babbled on about high school and growing up in a small town.

"So then you still live with your parents and all?"

I hesitated to tell my bizarre life story to my boss on the first day, "Not exactly."

"Oh sorry Bella, I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's not that. I mean I did live with them until January. They kind of kicked me out, well no that's not right…" I paused, figuring out how to put it correctly, "I moved out I guess."

"You guess? What you aren't sure?" she laughed.

"Well things got pretty bad and like a whole group of my friends banded together and got a restraining order put against my parents, then I moved in with my boyfriend and his dad, but my parents never fought to regain control of my life… for the first time ever."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Bella. It must be awkward to see them then."

"Well to tell you the truth it is a big relief. I don't have to worry about dressing to hide the bruises and I have never been happier in my entire life."

"They hit you?"

"Yea, it got pretty bad. One of my best friends' dads is a judge and all my friends got together to collect the evidence that I was physically and emotionally unstable while living with them. I don't think I will ever be able to thank them all enough. I feel like I own them my life."

"It sounds like you have some pretty amazing friends."

"You have no idea…"

The afternoon went by slowly. There were very few students in and out of the library, basically the ones taking summer classes that were about to start. Rosalie said I had picked a good week to start, that is was right in between semesters and things were slow. She decided to give me a job, "I have been contemplating reorganizing some things in the basement. Do you think that might be something you would be interested in taking charge of?"

"What's down there?"

"Oh just some outdated encyclopedia's, computers, magazines and that is also where we keep all our stationary things. It has old files in it as well. It is just kind of a mess actually."

"And you trust me to organize it by myself, on my first day?"

"You seem capable enough. Anything that is ten years or older, pitch it okay… supplicates as well. There is a reason all the stuff is down there and I feel like it multiplies every semester."

"Um… okay. I think I will be able to manage."

"I trust your judgment Bella. You won't have much time to get started today but you can make some lists or whatever of how you are going to tackle it."

"Sure, sounds good." I started to head down the steps when she called my name causing me to lose focus and tripping. I was headed straight down and it looked like it was going to hurt when someone caught my arm.

"Whoa there, I got you."

I looked up to see a pair of deep green eyes full of concern looking straight at me, wondering if he should let go of my arm.

"Oh thank you." I stammered, blushing.

"It's no problem, have a nice day," he smiled and continued up the stairs.

I made it back to Rosalie who had her hand extended with a key swinging from a chain, "You'll need this to open the door Bella," she said tossing me the key. When I got to the basement I wanted to crawl into a ball. It was a disaster no that was an understatement. It looked like three tornadoes had come through and then more on top of that.

I dug my way through the room and found a chair. I sat down and thought about what exactly I had gotten myself in to. I decided to get up and start rummaging through things. In the remaining two hours of work I managed to figure out a plan for the catastrophe of a basement. On my way out the door I glanced back to wave good bye to Rosalie and there standing at the front desk was the mysterious green-eyed stranger casually smiling in my direction.

I couldn't think about anything but that basement on my way home. I was figuring out in my head how exactly I was going to pull it off. I was going to need some supplies and Rosalie had promised I could take whatever I needed from the janitor's closet.

"Bella!" Jake cried as I opened the truck door. He wrapped me in his large embrace, "I missed you." He kissed me tenderly on the lips and I smiled in between his kisses. "So how was your day?"

"Um… it was good. I pretty much can run the place by myself now. Everything was really easy to learn and I got put in charge of organizing the basement, hence me being covered in dust."

"Well that is simply fascinating," he joked.

I then thought of my ID badge, "I did get my ID picture taken for my student badge."

He ripped the card from my fingers, "Very nice," he smiled.

I reached for it and he lifted it above his head… a good foot over my capable reach. I ignored him and stomped inside. If I pouted I usually got my way. I went into my room and changed into comfy clothes, all the while Jake staring at me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with pleading eyes, "May I please have my card back now?" I asked batting my eyelashes for effect.

He grabbed me by my upper thighs causing me to be picked up into his arms, our chests equal height and faces inches apart. He twirled me around, "You are too much to resist when you pout, you know that right?"

I shrugged, and he let me slide down the front of his body, making me feel every line of his body against mine. He slid the card back into my purse and grabbed my hand. "Why do you think I do it? You know I am just going to get my way."

"Well I just like seeing the pouty look that you give me, because if you haven't noticed it drives me wild," he responded pulling me in for an intense kiss.

"So what did you do today?"

"I just hung around in the garage working on some things. Embry and Quil also dropped by. They were extremely disappointed that you weren't here as well."

"Well then they will just have to stop by when I am here if they want to see me so badly."

He shrugged, indifferent to my comment, "It was just weird not having you here today. I was really anxious I guess."

I lifted my hands to his face and kissed him on the tip of his nose, "I didn't like being away from you today either," I whispered.

That summer was filled with work and Jacob. I only got to see Angela, Mike, and Eric twice those two and a half months. I enjoyed my job. I had completely reorganized the basement; Rosalie couldn't believe the difference. I was proud of the work I had done, but it all went by so quickly that before I realized it I was driving to my first day of class.

"Have a good first day Bells," Jake had called as I backed out of the driveway.

"Ditto!" I yelled back. I hated missing the first last day of his high school career, but I didn't have a choice. As I drove to campus I let my mind wander. My mysterious green-eyed rescuer hadn't shown up since that first day, most likely my clumsiness scaring him away for good. I snapped back into reality just in time to find a decent parking spot. I pulled my rain jacket hood up, of course it would be raining on my first day, and walked to class.

I took a seat towards the back of class. The professor hadn't arrived yet so I scanned the room. It was mostly females in the room, figures for an introductory Classic Literature class. Just as the professor entered the room I noticed a familiar figure sit next to me. I threw all my hair over my right shoulder to create a dark screen between us and cautiously glanced through my dark screen. Beautiful green eyes pierced through me like they were on fire; causing me to blush.

I kept my eyes on the professor the rest of the class but I couldn't help but feel like he was still staring at me. I didn't dare look over at him again, afraid of what those green eyes could do to me. When class ended I waited until I heard him get up before I left. I just pretended to mess around in my book bag. My next class was across campus and when I got there I wanted to crawl under a rock. There he was sitting in the back corner and the only seat left in the class was next to him.

The professor walked in directly behind me, so I put on a brave front and sat next to him. To make matters worse I basically tripped over my own two feet and had to catch myself on his desk. I think I heard him chuckle but I ignored it and sat down, mortified. This class was doomed from the start just because of its title, Calculus I. The professor zipped through the first lesson leaving my head spinning at the end of the hour.

I slumped my head down on my book when class was over and groaned. "You're not having a meltdown on the first day of class are you?" a friendly voice called on my left.

I turned to face my green-eyed stranger, "Not exactly," I moaned. "I just really hate Calculus."

"Well I'm rather good at it, so let me know if you need any help." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I think I'll be able to manage, thanks." I strolled out the door and almost started to hyperventilate. Did I really just snub off that guy? Now I felt bad… he was just trying to be friendly. I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the library. I didn't have to work in an hour but I knew that place inside and out so I was going to go bury myself in a corner and get started on some things.

I went all the way up to the third floor and secluded myself in the furthest empty corner I could find. I pulled out my Classic Literature syllabus that I had shoved in my book bag and began to read it again. I couldn't believe this semester's required readings were going to be Jane Austin novels. I had this class in the bag. I was so focused on making a detailed outline of my first paper that I didn't notice anyone sit down across from me.

I looked up and about jumped out of my seat. I had to grab my chest and closed my eyes just to focus on getting my breathing back to normal. I opened my eyes and glared at him, "You ever think about making a noise or something instead of scaring the living daylights out of someone?" I whispered harshly.

"Well excuse me Bella, I can't help it if you are completely unobservant."

I had a smart ass comment ready to fire back at him, but I held my tongue, "Wait, how'd you know my name?"

He shrugged, ignoring my question. I decided to do the same and went back to my outline.

"I can't believe you are already working on our first paper. What it's due in a month?"

"I like to stay ahead thank you very much," I said in a rather snippy tone.

"You fascinate me," he said standing up. I looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"See you later Bella." He called walking away.

Weirdo. I looked at my watch and practically sprinted down the three flights of steps. I clocked in just in time. I took my place behind the desk and waited. It was a good hour before anyone even showed up… I knew this was going to be the perfect job. It allowed me to work on my homework so I could get home and spend more quality time with Jake. It helped that the class syllabus listed all the homework too so I could stay ahead if I needed to.

Work went by uneventfully. Rosalie mentioned that I would be training a new student starting tomorrow so at least I would have someone to talk to. I drove home, completely exhausted from my long day. I was home before supper but I still felt like crawling straight into bed. I took a long shower with Jacob instead.

It was relaxing feeling his naked body pressed tightly to mine. He rubbed my body with his strong, firm hands making me moan with pleasure. He slipped himself in and out of me slowly causing me to thrust my hips into him. The hot water ran out long before our wet scene of ecstasy was finished.

I barely ate supper and finished my calculus. That night I had a strange dream filled with one person… and his green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A chance encounter**

**(Bella Swan)**

"Hi I'm Alice, you must be Bella."

"Hi Alice, it looks like I am going to be training you today. Honestly it is all pretty simple and you should get the hang of it rather quickly."

"Good!"

"Well why don't we start over here where books get checked in?"

I went through the motions just as Rosalie had done with me and within the hour Alice had the whole system under her belt… she was a natural.

My next few weeks of college seemed to be pretty hectic. I liked the constant schedule, but I did miss Jake. We spent as much time as we could together but with work and classes, I was just plain busy. It was during October when things started to get rocky between Jacob and myself. He wanted more time with me, and I with him. There was no solution to our problem it seemed and so the distant started to grow. The only good news was that Alice and I had become really close and the only time I saw my stalker was in class, or so I thought.

I was taking my lunch break on a Monday when I heard his voice, "Bella, it's nice to see you again."

I looked up at him and frowned, "Can't I have a peaceful lunch without you bothering me?"

He sat down next to me, "Oh am I bothering you, I apologize."

I groaned and ignored him pulling out some of my math homework that was due on Wednesday.

I heard him snicker, "You aren't honestly going to do your homework on your lunch break are you?"

I glared at him, "What's it to you what I do on my lunch break?"

He shrugged, "I just thought you might want to talk to me instead."

"Why on earth would you ever presume that? I don't even know your name."

He stood up, "Well it was nice chatting with you again Bella. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

What the? That was pathetic… if he was trying to make a pass at me or make me notice him. Some guys have no clue. I got up and trudged back into the library with Alice nearly bouncing over the counter at me.

"Who was that? He looked cute!"

"I don't know who he is Alice, he won't tell me his name. And I don't care because I am not interested."

"Well maybe you should care because he has been in the library for the entire month staring at you."

I felt the blood from my face drain, "What?"

"Oh yea. His back is always to you and he sits in the corner over there."

"So who is he?"

She snickered but didn't answer my question, "Alice do you know who he is?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. Like I said I don't care. I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh! Give me details!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't know him. He is still a senior in high school."

"Seriously?"

"You wouldn't say that if you'd met him. Jake looks like he should be in college."

"Oh he has a name."

"Jacob," I blushed.

"So what you guys like went to school together?"

"Not exactly. It's kind of a long story."

"Well it's not like we have lines of people that we need to help." Alice said sarcastically.

I looked around the library; it was basically dead so I decided to spill my bizarre life story to her. "Well you have to realize that my life it not traditional at all. I currently live with my boyfriend, Jacob, and his father. You see my parents are not what you would call supportive. They were physically and emotionally abusive towards me and when I started dating Jacob in the beginning of my senior year things got worse."

"Wait, like your parents hit you and stuff?"

I nodded and continued on with everything about my life. Alice just stood there and listened, nodding occasionally. She only interrupted me once more, "Wait so you haven't seen your parents since January?"

"Yea. The restraining order says they have to stay at least 200 yards away from me at all times."

"Whoa. That is just… whoa."

"It is my life. But I am really happy now and Jacob has changed my life."

"It sounds like you have some pretty great friends too."

"Yea, they're awesome."

We continued talking and working until it was time to close up. It was a long afternoon and I didn't want to drive home, but I sucked it up and made it home in record time. I fell into bed still fully clothed and let the darkness such me in.

I was thankful my Tuesday morning class was cancelled. It gave me reason to sleep in some more. When I woke up Jake was already gone for school. I felt bad that I hadn't really spoken to him at all yesterday, but where was the time? I left him a note because I was going to be late again and I knew that I wouldn't see him until Wednesday night.

I sat through class and then went to work. I was glad it was an easy load of homework. I would easily be able to get it done at work and I was right. It was slower than slow on Tuesday night which was nice for a change. Alice and I sat at the table in the back and just talked and did homework. When I got home I was surprised to see Jake still up, barely, on the couch.

"Hey!" I cuddled up next to him and kissed his neck. I felt his arm wrap around me and we sat there for awhile until I felt him nod off. I got him up and we both went to his bed and fell asleep in one another's arms. When I got up Wednesday morning I was careful to not wake Jacob up. I slipped out the door and climbed into my truck… I was not looking forward to my Classic Literature class.

I plopped myself down in my usual seat and was surprised to find out that he was not in class. I walked to Calculus, half expecting him to be there, and he wasn't. I was relieved to know that I wasn't being stared at while taking notes. When I got to work there were flowers on the desk.

"Here, they're for you!" Alice beamed.

"For me?" I looked at the flowers again. They were absolutely beautiful. I took the note and flipped it open: _Just a little something to make someone beautiful smile._ I turned the card over in my hand, there was no name. Now that was just weird. I moved them to the back room and clocked in. I stared at them for a moment and wondered who they could be from.

Work went on as usual. We were strangely busy in spurts. We would have no one, then we would be swamped. When I took my break I went out to my favorite spot in the courtyard in front of the library and sat down in the grass. I wasn't there very long when my stalker showed up, sitting across from me.

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't be looking so sad."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess I have a lot to be sad about today."

He placed his hands on his neck and leaned forward resting on his elbows, "What's got you down Bella?"

"Just things at home."

"Anything I could do to help?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you always this cryptic?"

"I don't think I'm being cryptic, I was just being nice."

"You call staring at me in the library and giving me weird comments what then?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help but stare at you. You simply fascinate me."

"How so?"

"You call me out on my bull. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Well that is interesting since you won't even tell me your name."

He stood up, smiled down at me, then left. Why did he always leave when I asked him about his name? I pulled out my sandwich and shoved it in my mouth in large pieces. I was still chewing on half of it when I went back into the library. I casually went to the front desk and waved at Alice to take her break.

Things weren't very busy so I pulled out my homework and started working on some of it when I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned to watch him sit at a table that was the closest to the front desk. He smiled and waved at me to come and join him. I hesitated at first but then gave up and went to go sit down.

"Hello," he said. "I noticed you starting on the homework and I thought I would ask for some help."

"You want my help in calculus?"

"Well I missed class this morning."

I played cool, "Oh I didn't notice."

He cocked his head to the side, "Oh didn't you?"

I shook my head from side to side. "Besides I don't think I will be able to help you very much with the homework. I not the best when it comes to this class."

"So then what is your forte?"

"I like to read. I like getting pulled into a really good book, not being able to put it down and forgetting about everything else in the world except for what you are reading."

He smiled, "I see. Anything else I should know about you? Like apparently you have a secret admirer," he said nodding towards the flowers by my book bag.

"I don't know who sent those, but they are beautiful I will have to give them that."

He snickered then composed himself, "Well you have a nice evening." He stated before getting up and leaving.

I thought he wanted to get help with the homework. Seconds later Alice came around the very corner that he had just rounded himself. "I see your stalker is back?" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny Alice. He said he wanted help with Calculus, then he just got up and left."

"Yea that sounds like him," she muttered.

"You know him Alice?"

"Yes, Bella. I do know him. He's my twin brother."

I think my heart had stopped. "Care to say that again?"

"He's my brother Bella, and the only reason I didn't tell you a month ago is because he didn't want me to. He wanted you to get to know me as Alice and not the stalker's sister."

"I don't get it, why won't he leave me alone?"

"Bella are you blind? The cryptic marks, the sitting next to you in class, the stalking, the flowers… he likes you Bella – a lot!"

"He… he sent those flowers?" She didn't respond. "But I have a boyfriend!"

"He knows that. Look my brother is just trying to get to know you. He is fascinated by you."

I just shook my head, "I have to go Alice. I need to get home."

"But we still have an hour left!"

I didn't listen to her. I just grabbed my book bag and ran through the double doors. Tears were streaming down my face. How could she lie to me like that? I thought she was my friend. She knew that I had a boyfriend and she let him pursue me anyway. Jacob was surprised at the time on the clock when I walked in the door.

"You're home early," he commented. I didn't respond I just threw my things down and went to my room. Jacob was right behind me. I plopped down on my bed and Jacob came in and shut the door, "Everything okay Bella?"

If I told him he would get really upset and I didn't need that now, "I'm fine. It was just a long day and I am really tired. I think I am going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay. Do you mind if I just sit with you then so I can tell you about my day?"

"Sure, let's go."

He followed me into the bathroom and pulled himself up on the sink counter to sit. I listened to him as the hot water hit my back.

"So today Sam was here when I got home. He and my dad were talking about something, but I don't know what. When he left Sam was looking at me all weird again. It creeped me out."

I let him babble on, only half listening. I was just so tired that I wanted to get some sleep.

"Bella, are you alive in there?"

He snapped me out of my dream-like state causing me to slip, fall and bang multiple parts of my body. "Ouch! That's going to bruise."

"I got you Bella, let's get you to bed."

I fell asleep and the green-eyes were in my dream again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Oh so you have a name!**

**(Bella Swan)**

The next two days were a blur. Alice and her brother weren't at work or in class, which was a blessing in disguise. I was so busy in the library, but I didn't mind the constant questions, checkouts, and students needing help. It was a relief that kept my head and my hands busy. Friday night came with a crash. I went to bed really early, before Jake even got home and I think he was upset with me. I spent the entire weekend swamped in homework and I barely saw him.

I finally caught him on Sunday night before I went to bed, "Hey haven't seen you all weekend. How are you?"

"I'm fine Bella… just been busy with Quil."

"Oh that's nice you spending time with him."

"Well since you are so busy I might as well spend time with someone who wants to hang out with me."

"That's not fair Jake."

"Whatever Bella. Night."

His words stung like a slap in the face. I felt the tears spill over my eyelids and I quickly wiped them away. I finished my paper that was due late in the week and jumped ahead in calculus and in Classic Literature. I had already finished my first paper that wasn't due until next week, so I decided to start on the next book. I had _Wuthering Heights_ about a thousand times but I had to admit that it was my favorite Jane Austin novel.

It was around one in the morning when I finally decided to go to bed. I could only do so much about homework and since Jacob wasn't talking to me I was just exhausted out of options. I wasn't looking forward to Monday, but it rolled around quicker than ever anyway.

When I sat in my seat in class I couldn't help but notice my favorite person not sitting in his normal seat beside me. I could have cared less, I was actually relieved that he was going to keep his distance for once. Class flew by and the professor droned on about our upcoming papers that were due. The class moaned and I had to giggle to myself, I was such a nerd sometimes.

I didn't have to rush to Calculus like normal because Classic Literature let out early. He was already in class, and in his normal seat, so I decided to wait outside the door. I walked into class right in front of the professor and took a seat in the front row. I took notes intently and never looked behind me. As soon as class was over I was the first one out of there. I got to work early but I decided to check in anyway.

I was surprised when I saw Alice standing at the front desk waiting for me with a box of chocolates. I groaned.

"Bella, please let me explain."

"Whatever Alice, your reasons are your own and I just want to forget it okay?"

"Really?"

"I have other things on my mind that are more important than something you decided not to tell me, okay?"

She got a concerned look on her face, "Bella, is everything all right?"

How did she know me so well? "Not really. But I've had worse."

"It's Jacob isn't it?"

Talk about hitting the nail directly on the head, "Pretty much, yea. He just made a comment that hurt my feelings last night and I can't seem to get over it."

"I'm sorry. Do I need to talk to him for you, let him know how madly in love with him you are?"

I laughed, "He already knows that. He's just being grumpy."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I know you are Alice, thanks."

"So did you have a good weekend Bella?"

"I just did homework."

"Seriously? You spent your entire weekend doing homework?"

I nodded, "Jake wasn't around so I got really ahead."

"Sounds like you need a girl's night."

I looked at her, "You know what I think you are right. I live in a testosterone filled world!"

She laughed at me, "You're hilarious Bella."

We worked the rest of the evening just talking and laughing about things. It was nice to get back to that. I never saw him the entire night and we didn't bring it up. The next few days didn't get much better with Jacob and I was starting to get depressed about it. He wouldn't talk to me about anything and I was about ready to call up Quil, but I wasn't sure if that would help or not. Friday night after work Alice and I went to a movie and then out shopping; it was nice to get a girl's opinion on clothes.

Things were flying by me in a rush and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It had been weeks since I had seen Jacob. It was like he disappeared. Alice and I were closer than ever and I considered her my best friend. She listened to my complaints about Jacob and gave me some advice. None of which worked because I never got the chance to speak to him. It was nearing Thanksgiving break too.

"Alice I don't know what to do anymore!" I bellowed after work on a Friday.

"Bella, it'll be okay. He'll come around."

"I keep telling myself that but I don't think he will. He is completely absent from my life. I just can't take it anymore… I need him."

I crumpled to the cold, hard ground. I felt her arms around me trying to pick me back up, "Bella just sitting here isn't going to do you any good." I guess she was right. "Come on I know what you need."

She steadied me and took me by the shoulders to the coffee shop across the street. She sat me in a booth and threw the menu at me. I looked at her, "Food is what I need?"

"You have no idea how good the service is around here, plus they have amazing chocolate cake," she whispered winking at me.

"Alice! Glad to see you stopped by again. What can I get you two ladies?" the server asked.

I looked up and immediately and wanted to melt into the seat… it was him smiling brightly, those green eyes sparkling at me. "Water," I managed to whisper.

Alice gave me a glare, "Bull Bella. Looks like I am going to have to order for you!" She grabbed the menu from my hands and handed it to her brother, "We'll have two cokes, a cheeseburger loaded with everything you got and a pile of those fries. After we want that chocolate cake with ice cream."

"No problem," he said winking at her.

"Alice," I moaned.

"Bella you are going to eat. You are too thin. You haven't been eating on your breaks. Look I know you are depressed about Jacob but you just need some really good food, a guy to flirt with and some chocolate cake."

"And you automatically thought of your brother?"

"Well he is rather cute, if I do say so myself."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. He appeared with our cokes and slid in beside Alice in the booth.

"So what's up then?" he asked. I lifted my head to take a drink.

"Oh nothing," Alice sighed. "Bella just needed a girl's night."

"Well then I'll leave you two to chat," he said starting to slide out.

Alice stopped him, "You might as well stay, it's not like you are that busy anyway."

He looked around nodding at the empty restaurant, "I guess most people headed home early for Thanksgiving."

"Must be nice, having family to visit during the holidays," I muttered, mostly to myself.

I glanced at him and his green eyes caught my hold. They were full of concern, "And don't you have any family to visit during the holiday's Bella?"

I shook my head back and forth, "No I don't. But what about you guys? Any special plans for Thanksgiving?"

He smiled and I wanted to faint, god he was gorgeous, "We have our traditions. You see even though we just moved to this area, we will continue to do what we always do."

"Which is?"

Alice laughed, "The biggest turkey ever! Then on Friday was all go shopping as a family, its great! Saturday is spent putting up all the Christmas decorations, and I mean it is excessive. You can see our house from a mile out."

I laughed at her, "That must be nice."

He disappeared and came back with our food. I had to admit, I was famished. I took a bite of the hamburger and almost died it was so good. I devoured my entire plate of food and they both stared at me.

"I didn't know it was possible for a girl to eat that much!" he mused.

I blushed, embarrassed. Oh great now he thinks I'm a pig. He left to go get our dessert. "Alice, thanks for dragging me here tonight. I needed this."

"What the food?"

"Not just the food, all of it." She smiled and my eyes bulged out of my sockets when he came back with the chocolate cake and ice cream. I didn't know it was your own personal-sized cake! "Wow, that looks huge!"

"I'm sure you'll manage," he smiled.

I dug in and Alice was right, it was amazing. There was so much chocolate that I needed more coke. In between bites we kept our conversation rolling.

"So what do you have planned this weekend Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um, well I guess I will finish up that paper that is due after break and then start prepping for finals. I mean we only have one week when we come back and then it is finals."

They both glared at each other, "Seriously?" he spoke.

I shrugged, "Well my guess is that Jake still won't talk to me, so I will need to keep busy somehow."

"We need to do something about him. He can't keep ignoring you. I mean look at you!" she yelled pointing at me. I flinched. "This isn't healthy Bella."

"I take it Jacob is your boyfriend then?" he whispered.

I was surprised Alice had not told him every second of my bizarre life story, "Yes. I live with him and his dad… long story."

"Wait so you live with him and he's not talking to you?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I haven't seen him in a couple weeks. He is always gone and left before I get up and come home."

He shook his head back and forth, "Alice is right, this isn't healthy Bella."

"I know but what am I supposed to do about it? I have work and class. He knows my schedule and he is avoiding me."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to use the bathroom," Alice said squeezing past him.

He reached across the table and took my free hand into his grasp. His hands were so warm around my cold fingers, "Bella, you need to go to drastic measures here. You need to do everything you are possibly capable of to get him to talk to you."

I looked at his hands around mine, "Why do you even care?"

He dropped my hand and put his head into his hands and grunted loudly, "Because you are special Bella and you don't deserve to be treated like this."

I listened to the honestly in his words and felt the tears coming. I tried to hold them back, "I don't understand you." My voice broke on the last word and the tears spilled over.

He lifted his head from his hands and noticed my tears. In a flash he was next to me cradling my face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You have no idea how you torment me Bella. I just have to be near you and I can't stand seeing you this way. I want to break this guy's jaw for hurting you like this."

I put my hands on his chest and pushed away from him. I laid my head on my hands on the table, hunched over. I let the tears fall willingly now. "How can you be so nice to me when I don't even know your name? How can I torment you when I don't know anything at all about you?"

I felt him get up from the table. He leaned over before he left and stroked his hand through my hair, then I felt his lips at my ear, "Edward," he breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Heartbreak and Lust**

**(Bella Swan)**

I got home late that night and went straight to bed. I woke up Saturday and felt sick. I think I enjoyed too much of that food the previous night. I tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed some food for the day. I snuck back into my room and sprawled across the bed. I flipped through all my class syllabi. I had a lot of finals to prepare for. I wasn't worried so much about Classic Literature as I did Calculus and Chemistry. I made detailed outlines that took most of the morning. In the afternoon I finished up my last lit. paper and then decided to take a nap. I don't know why I was so exhausted.

I woke up early Sunday morning, shocked at how long I had slept. I rolled over and looked at my clock, "Ugh!" I groaned. It was three in the morning. I flipped on my light and ate some of the food I had stashed from Saturday morning. I was about to start studying for Calculus when there was light knock on my door.

"Can I come in Bella?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" I squealed throwing myself at him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face in to his chest. "Oh Jake, I missed you so much!" Wait wasn't his hair usually tickling my hands when I hugged him? I looked up and gasped, "Jake, your hair?"

He shrugged himself out of my hug, "We need to talk," he said gravely – no life in his voice.

"Oh good," I breathed plopping myself on the bed next to him. "I have been dying to talk to you for weeks." He seemed to flinch at my choice of words.

He breathed slowly, "Bella I can't do this anymore."

"Neither can I Jake. I don't like this feeling distant with you."

He shook his head, "No that's not what I meant Bella. I can't live here with you and pretend anymore."

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Well that is just ridiculous. Jake I love you."

"Well I don't love you. Not anymore. I've been living at Sam's for the past month."

"Sam? You hate Sam?"

"No I don't. I just didn't understand him before. Actually he is really great."

"That doesn't make any sense," I was starting to lose it. "I love you Jacob."

He stood up and went for the door. He turned to face me just before he left, "I don't want to be with you anymore Bella. Good bye."

He shut the door and I started hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do. I ran to the door but stopped myself, "He doesn't love me anymore," I breathed. I can't be here. I need to go. I packed in a fury and grabbed all the things I loved most in this world. The rest would have to wait until I found a place to stay. I flew to my truck and drove as quickly as I could away from there. I didn't realize where I was until I shut off my truck… I only knew one thing.

I walked into the diner across from campus and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him walking towards me. "Hi Bella. What brings you here so bright and early on a Sunday morning?"

I tried to keep it together as best as I could, "I was hoping maybe you could tell me where Alice is?" I was starting to lose it.

He glanced over my appearance, "I'm sorry Bella but she is out of town for the day. She won't be back until tonight I'm afraid."

My breathing became heavy and I could feel the tears building up, "Oh okay. Well thanks anyway."

I started to turn and walk out but he caught my elbow, "Bella? Is everything all right?"

I tried to hold my composure but the tears were streaming down my cheeks by now. "I'm okay. I just needed to talk to Alice."

"Give me one minute." Seconds later he had his jacket and he took me by the arm and led me through the doors. He sat me outside on the bench and squared my shoulders so I was looking at him, "What happened Bella?"

The tears were free flowing now and I started to hyperventilate. He grabbed me and pulled me into his shoulder. I threw my arms around his neck and just let it all out. It had to have been ten minutes before I could say anything, "He doesn't love me anymore."

That was all he needed to hear and he had me in his car and we were driving. I didn't care where we were going. Just to be with someone was all I needed. We pulled up a private drive about five minutes from campus. It was a long drive that circled around in the front. I looked out the window and stared at the monstrosity of the house in front of me. I was soon asked for my hand as he helped me from the car. "Can you walk Bella?"

I nodded and he wrapped his free arm around my waist and guided me inside. We walked up the open staircase and to, what I could only presume was, his bedroom. He sat me on the edge of a large king sized bed. I sunk right in and rolled over onto my side bringing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them. He left for awhile and I just laid there and cried. When he came back he had my things from my truck in his arms. He set them by the door and came to lie beside me on his bed.

"He came into my room this morning and said that he had been living with someone else this past month. He doesn't want me anymore. He stopped loving me." I couldn't believe I was telling him all this. It just flowed from me… I couldn't stop it. "I can't believe this. He gave me everything. He rescued me from my parents and their abuse. I just don't know what I am going to do. I have nowhere to live. I can't…" I started sobbing and I had to roll over onto my back so I could breathe.

I looked over at him and sympathy filled his green eyes. His face looked empathetic and furious at the same time. He sat up and put his head in his hands, just like he did at the diner a night ago. "I can't stand seeing you like this Bella," he moaned. He reached out to touch my face then pulled his hand back, "I don't know how to comfort you."

I sat up and scooted closer to him. I pulled at the hands on his face and he finally looked up, his green eyes piercing through me. "Edward, I don't understand your torment?"

He hesitantly placed his hand on my face, his hand warming my wet cheek, "You wouldn't Bella. I am not good with discussing my feelings. I didn't know how to approach you at first. When Alice got that job with you I about flipped for joy, I finally had a way to get to know you. But Alice refused to tell me anything that you hadn't already told me. It was torture watching your personality melt away these past two months."

I started to say something but he placed his fingers on my lips to stop me, "I had no way of being close to you. I knew you had a boyfriend but I couldn't stop myself from staring and doing things that allowed me to be close to you, to see you. I knew I was frustrating you but I am not usually thwarted so many times by someone I like. It was hard to let you just pass by me time and time again without saying anything."

I just shook my head back and forth. He had never said that many words to me at once. It was hard catching everything, to take it in. I got lost in the tone of his voice. I sat there and thought about what he had just said. I mean he just professed his feelings for me not one hour after the love of my life had broken my heart. I felt half full, like there was something missing, but why did my heart flutter like this while he touched me. "Please Bella, say something."

I looked into his antagonizing eyes and sighed, "I'm really glad you finally told me how you feel. It is nice to know why you acted the way you did."

He placed his free hand on my other cheek and cupped my face, "I truly care for you Bella. I don't like seeing you hurt now."

I looked down and realized there was only one way to forget Jacob Black. I looked back up at him and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I slowly leaned in and his response was automatic. He pressed his lips against mine with anguish. My hands tangled in his hair and he moved one of his arms to my waist. He pulled me on top of him as he laid on his back.

My body was tightly pressed against his as I kissed him back with passion and need. I didn't care if this was wrong. It felt good to be close to him, I needed to be close to him. Desire and lust played with my mind and I went with it. I dug my hips into his and I heard him moan through the kisses. I couldn't stop myself, I hadn't been this close to anyone in awhile and I could feel the bulge digging into my hips.

I rubbed my body up and down on him. His moans only turned me on that much more. His lips tasted so sweet. I could feel his hands fiddling with my bra so I sat up on him, wiggling my hips while I did. He threw his head back with pleasure and I undid my bra and took my top off in the same movement. He almost seemed shocked but he grabbed my waist and immediately brought my nipples to his mouth.

He kissed them back and forth and started to slowly suck on them. I moved my hands to unbutton his jeans. I reached down through his briefs and grabbed his member into my hand. He was quite sizeable and extremely hard. I could feel his hands working at his pants to get them off. I rolled off him and stripped my pants off as well. He rolled on top of me in the same motion that he took his shirt off.

I lost my breath marveling in his beauty. He had a very developed chest with an amazing set of abs. I pushed on his chest causing him to roll off me. I scooted my body to position myself, straddling his waist with my legs. I reached back and found his penis, stroking it a couple of times. I slowly began to lower myself down until he pressed against me and finally slid in with ease.

I threw my head back and sighed at the sensation. I had my hands pressed on the bed so I could slowly lower myself until he was fully inside me. I began to rhythmically slide myself up and down him, enjoying the feeling inside of me. I grounded my hips downward faster and faster. He grabbed my hips and helped me slam into him over and over.

He thrusted his own hips upward against me and it made me yelp in desire. I began to rock back and forth panting with pleasure and excitement. I heard his breath begin to speed up and he started to make spastic sounds of pleasure. I continued to rock and grind on him, then, felt a spark of energy ripple between my legs. I felt myself collapse into his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

We didn't say anything to one another. I rolled off him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer to his body. He threw his bed sheets around us and we cuddled until we fell asleep. It was hours later that we awoke. "It's only noon Bella," he whispered to me.

I rolled over to face him, "Edward?"

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, "Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was an emotional wreck and I didn't mean to drag you into all of this."

"Don't be sorry Bella. I can't tell you how many different scenarios I've envisioned that involved you and me like that."

"You dream about me too?"

"Bella, my dreams are filled with your face. I have waited all semester to kiss your lips. I am sorry that it didn't happen on better circumstances, but I'll take it."

I kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you for listening and helping me get over that. I guess everything just kind of flew out the window when you told me how you felt about me."

"I should have told you long ago. You deserve happiness Bella."

"I'm happy now. Happier than I've been in a month."

"I'm glad that I am a part of this newfound happiness." He smiled.

"Well I'm still currently homeless. Do you know any good places to stay around here that are cheap?"

He nodded, "I know of one place. It is really close to campus and the people there will take the best care of you. The kind of care you deserve."

"Can I have the number so I can get something set up?"

"Oh you won't need their number. I already arranged it."

"I… but how?"

He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss, "You are staying here Bella, so I can keep an eye on you. And so I can give you everything that you desire and need."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Life can never be perfect**

**(Bella Swan)**

I sat up in bed and put my chin on my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs and sighed. So where exactly did this put us? He wasn't necessarily a stranger, but I surely didn't know him. I felt him sit up beside me and place his chin on my left shoulder, his lips against my ear. I turned my head slightly until his lips found mine. He placed his arms around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"I need to get some homework done," I breathed.

He laughed, "Can't you take one day off?"

"I still have class tomorrow, we both do," I reminded him.

"I guess you are going to make me go."

"I can't make you do anything."

"Bella, I don't want to be anywhere unless I have you by my side."

I stared into his loving green and sighed, "Did you just pledge yourself to me?"

"And if I have to do it every single day until you believe me, I will."

I got up from the bed and slipped into his long-sleeve shirt that was on the floor. I didn't know if it was clean or dirty and I didn't care. I buttoned the buttons and grabbed my underwear and pulled them on. I heard him get up from the bed but I ignored him and reached for my book bag.

"You're seriously going to do homework?"

"Not unless you had something else in mind," I snickered. "I just really want to finish my outlines for chemistry and calculus."

He smiled, "Well I can help you with all of that, if you would like."

I laughed, "Oh I bet you can, but how can you help me with chemistry?"

"I took it last year, Bella."

My mouth dropped open, "Last year?"

He nodded, "Bella I'm kind of like a sophomore."

"Oh… I just thought… well I figured you were a freshman. How can you be a kind of sophomore?"

"I'm sorry Bella. You see I goofed off a lot last year, so I had to retake some of the freshman courses. I will be a sophomore after this semester."

We sat on his bed and talked for what seemed like hours. At the end of the conversation I felt like I'd known him all my life. He grew up moving around from place to place, depending upon which hospital his father was hired at. His mother was an interior decorate and it was just Alice and him – they were really close.

"We're a tight knit family."

"So then has it always been small towns?"

"Yea, we like the atmosphere."

"It must be so nice to have that kind of…" I stopped. I felt the emotions run through me. I would never have that kind of family life.

His hands cupped my face, "Please tell me what you at thinking."

"Well I mean, it's just that I've never known that kind of love and support."

He looked deeply in my eyes, "I want to be there for you Bella, will you let me in?"

I felt the tears spill over and he gently kissed them away. We sat there until there was a light knock on the door. "May I come in?" Alice asked.

I jumped up from the bed and sprinted into her awaiting arms, completing forgetting how I was dressed, "Oh Alice!" I sobbed.

She pulled me back holding me at my shoulders and eyed me suspiciously, "What have you two been up to?" she giggled.

I blushed, but Edward never missed a beat, "If you haven't noticed Alice, its pouring out." He responded wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I laid my head back on his chest, "Yea Alice, Edward warmed me up." I said winking at her.

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes getting lost in his touch. I felt safe with him and I knew I could trust him but I still felt there was something missing. I wasn't quite whole yet and I didn't know what it was going to take to get that feeling to go away.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella to her room so I can make some phone calls?"

"Sure thing!" Alice beamed.

I turned around to kiss him and his lips met mine halfway, "Don't be too long," I murmured.

He smiled and kissed me again before Alice pulled me away from him, "Your new room is this way Bella." She urged. She pulled me down the hallway and we took a left down another hallway. She stopped at the door that was the first one on the right, "Open it!"

I turned the handle to the right and let the door swing open wide. I stepped into the room and looked around, my eyes wide with shock and excitement, "This is all for me?"

"Well what did you expect?"

"A small pull out couch in the basement or something, not this!"

I looked around at the huge king sized bed that was centrally located. I ran my fingers over the fabrics of the comforter and window treatments, all made of the finest materials I would expect. The beautiful wooden floors were polished and sparkling from the chandelier that fell from the peaked ceiling.

"And your bathroom is right through there," Alice said pointing to the door in the far right corner.

"I have my own bathroom?"

"Of course you do silly!"

I threw my arms around her, "Oh Alice! It's just too much!"

"Yea yea Bella. Mind telling me what was going on with you and my brother in there?"

"It's kind of complicated Alice. I didn't exactly mean for it to happen, it just kind of did. I showed up at the diner this morning looking for you. Only Edward told me you were gone for the day. I just lost it in front of him and he brought me back here. Things kind of escalated into a more physical relationship that I would have ever expected them too. He makes me feel good Alice, I don't feel like crap anymore!"

"Well I guess that is good. Mind telling me what happened with Jacob?"

Hearing his name made me put a hand over my stomach and made me shut my eyes. It was like a dagger had plummeted through me and I could help but to cover the spot, to stop the hurting. I walked backwards until my legs hit the bed and I fell into the comforter. I took very deep breaths to hold my composure.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?" Alice was immediately at my side pulling at the arm that wrapped around my waist.

I heard the door open and close as well and I felt the warmth and smell of his skin next to me, "Great Alice. I leave you alone with her for two minutes and you return her to the state she was this morning."

"Bella, it's me. I'm here. Open your eyes love." His hands were on my face, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that my tightly shut eyes had created. I relaxed my face against his touch and turned my head towards his. He knew what I was after and his lips met mine.

I opened my eyes and sat up, "I guess you both deserve to know what happened."

"Only if you want us to know Bella," Alice soothed rubbing my back.

I took a deep breath and started, "Well after Friday night I went home. He wasn't there, I think. I went to sleep and when I woke up Saturday morning. I finished my lit paper that is due after break and made a study outline for chem and calc. I was still tired so I decided to take a nap and when I woke up it was early Sunday morning. I was studying when I heard a knock on my door. It was…" I couldn't say his name. It hurt too much. Edward noticed my hesitation and his hands balled up into fists. I took his hands into mine before I continued.

"Jacob. He came in and I was just so excited to see him. I mean I threw my arms around his neck and told him how I had missed him and how much I loved him. He simply shrugged from my hold and went to sit on my bed. I was just so happy to see him that I bounced down next to him."

I closed my eyes and remembered our conversation exactly.

***

"Bella I can't do this anymore."

"Neither can I Jake. I don't like this feeling distant with you."

"No that's not what I meant Bella. I can't live here with you and pretend anymore."

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Well that is just ridiculous. Jake I love you."

"Well I don't love you. Not anymore. I've been living at Sam's for the past month."

"Sam? You hate Sam?"

"No I don't. I just didn't understand him before. Actually he is really great."

"That doesn't make any sense, I love you Jacob."

"I don't want to be with you anymore Bella. Good bye."

***

"When he slammed the door it felt like he was slamming a hole into my heart. I didn't know what to do or say. Should I run after him? So I just left. I packed whatever I could get my hands on and I left. To tell you the truth I don't even know what I packed."

I sighed and both of their arms were around me in a hug, "Well we love you Bella," Alice whispered.

Edward was the first to let go, "I need to go make one more phone call. I will be right back."

I dropped my head into my hands, Alice's arms still around me and sobbed quietly. "I just didn't know what to do Alice! I knew I needed to talk to someone and you are the only one who knows me. I drove to the diner and there he was, like my knight in shining armor. My demeanor towards him changed immediately and I just needed to be comforted by him. I needed to know that he cared."

"Oh he cares Bella. He cares way too much."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Bella you have only seen him on the outside these past few months. Living with him is entirely a different story. The way you tormented him at night. He had no way to get to know you and I wouldn't tell him anything. He antagonized over how to speak to you. He isn't used to the way you presented yourself around him."

"Why? Because I didn't throw myself into his green eyes the first time he smiled at me?"

"YES! Women have always done that. They meant nothing to him, and then you came along and put him in his place. He was taken aback and had to rework his strategy."

I laughed, "Well he's got me now."

"But you aren't like those other women. You are not just another notch in his belt, Bella. You mean so much to him."

"I think I know that Alice. I mean just the way he touches me and kisses me. He is so careful, like I am breakable to him."

"You have changed his world entirely. You don't know what it was like last year?"

"He told me about the goofing off and having to retake some classes."

She shook her head, "No Bella it is more than that."

"Alice what is it that you are not telling me?"

She looked at the door and then back to me, tears in her eyes. "Last summer, right after Edward and I graduated high school, Emmett was in an accident. He was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly."

"Alice, who's Emmett?"

"He was our older brother Bella. Edward took it pretty hard. We were all surprised that he actually decided to go to college. He passed up places like Dartmouth, Harvard, and Yale and chose to stay local. Mom and dad were just thrilled that he was going to do something with his life. Then the girls came. We didn't say anything, but then he started skipping class and I would find him completely oblivious to everything just lying in his room."

"But things got better?"

"Things did get better. It was like he woke up. On Emmett's one year anniversary Edward just changed. He took some summer classes and met with his advisor promising to turn everything around. He is really very smart; it just comes so easily to him. On his first day of class he sits next to you and his life was immediately altered."

"I was rude to him though. He acted like an arrogant ass that first day."

"Because that was what the others always responded to. None of them lasted long. He didn't know what he was searching for. I don't think I've seen him smiling this much since before Emmett's death."

I smiled at her and Edward came in the room. I looked at him, with that huge smile on his face; it made his green eyes sparkle. I think that was when I knew that I was in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Taken**

**(Bella Swan)**

That night was both the best night sleep I ever got and the worst. Edward put me to bed early so that we could get up for class. He laid with me until I fell asleep. My night mares were vivid and real, like they were actually happening. I was trying to follow Jacob through the woods. He was with Sam and the others. They were laughing and talking and completing ignoring my attempts of getting Jacob's attention. I called his name over and over and they just kept on walking… soon they disappeared and I was completely alone, staring in the darkness.

I didn't realize I was screaming until I felt Edward pull me into his chest, "Sshhh, it's okay Bella. I'm here now." My muffled screams soon turned to sobs as I clung to him, shaking violently. He rocked me back and forth and whispered loving things into my ear until I fell asleep in his arms.

The morning came and I awoke still lying in his arms. I was immediately comforted that he had stayed with me. I gently lifted my face to kiss his lips. He didn't respond at first, but when he did his hands cupped my face and secured my face to his. He let me go after a moment, both of us gasping for air.

"Good morning!" I beamed, smiling at him.

He lifted a corner of his mouth up, giving me a crooked smile. He sat up and then leaned down to kiss my forehead, "And how are we feeling this morning, still want to go to class?"

I nodded, "Only if you take a shower with me first," I blushed keeping my eyes on my hands.

He lifted my chin so I had to meet his eyes. He gently kissed me on the lips, "Like I could resist and invitation like that."

I got up from the bed and groaned, "What am I going to wear today? I don't think I have anything!"

"I think I can scrounge something up, you get that shower started and I will be right back."

I hadn't even gotten the hot water going when he appeared in the bathroom doorway completed naked. My face went instantly red and I had to sit down to catch my breath. I placed my head between my knees when the room started to spin. He laughed, "I don't think I have ever had that reaction before."

"Shut up," I mumbled. I peeked up and the light brown walls weren't swaying anymore. I glanced over at him and felt my face flush again. He was at my side, lifting me up, my body pressing tightly against his.

He held me in his arms and kissed me fiercely on the lips, "So can we get this shower started so I can stare at you in the steam?"

I slipped out of his embrace and stripped down as he started the water. Before he could turn around to stare at me I was in the shower letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. I soon felt his hands on my skin massaging my neck and shoulders. I turned around to face him and rested my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and we stood there letting the hot water hit us.

"I'm sorry about last night Edward," I whispered.

I felt one his hands on my chin lifting it up until I met his eyes, "Bella, are you absolutely sure about all of this? You were in so much pain…" he drifted off.

I placed one finger on his lips, "I know what I want. Don't you realize how much you mean to me now?"

I felt his arm tighten around me. I laid my head against his chest as he kissed my forehead and hair in the steamy water. He grabbed the soap and started rubbing my back with it. Soon I was sudsy from head to toe and was rinsing off as he stared at me.

I decided to change the subject, "I thought I heard another voice last night, while you were um… comforting me."

"My dad. I was talking with him the kitchen when you started, well you know."

"Oh great," I mumbled, "Now you dad is going to think I am some lunatic."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. He was genuinely worried about you; he is a doctor you know."

My stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't really eaten anything since Saturday. "I'm finished."

"Well if you insist on making it to class on time, I guess we had better get out."

"Are we going to be late, how much time do we have?" I asked, panic in my voice.

He reached to turn off the water, "Relax Bella, we still have time."

I hopped out of the warm atmosphere and wrapped myself in the huge towel that he had placed on the sink counter. He was right beside me, "Your clothes are on the edge of the bed. I am going to go change as well. I will have the maid bring something up for you."

I shook my head to disbelief and walked to the bed, there on the very edge was the most comfortable looking track suit I think I had ever seen. It was perfect and it was a little baggy, which I liked. He was back in record time, dressed in a similar outfit. He took my waist into his firm hands and smiled, "I will have to remember to start my mornings off like this more often," he smiled leaning down to kiss me.

There was a knock on the door and the maid appeared with a tray of food. She set it on the desk and then disappeared without a word. "So why exactly do you have a job if you can afford a maid?"

"It's nice to have this big of a house cleaned for us Bella. Very rarely do they serve us food. I just figured since we were in a wee bit of a hurry that it would be nice to have it ready to go as soon as we were out of the shower and dressed."

I nodded, "Well that sounds very reasonable to me."

He laughed, "Go eat something please." I skipped over to the tray and sniffed in the delicious smell of strawberry oatmeal. I took a huge spoonful and shoved it into my mouth. I think my taste buds went haywire. Never in my life had I tasted anything this amazing. I finished it in record time and turned around to see Edward preparing our book bags. I walked back in the bathroom and brushed my teeth before coming back out and Edward placing the bag on my back, "Ready." I stated with a smile.

"Well not quite," he mused pulling into another kiss. "Okay now you are ready." He grabbed my hand firmly and off to class we went. It felt like a completely different experience all together, walking to class with my… boyfriend? I decided I needed some clarification to our relationship.

"So then what exactly would you call us?" He looked at me puzzled. "Well I mean we are more than friends aren't we?"

He stopped and looked down at me. "Do you mind if we discuss this after class. There is something I need to do to make this perfect and right now isn't really the best time… unless you want to be late?"

I looked back up at him and smiled, "After class then, deal." We walked into class right after one another and I felt like all the eyes in that room were staring at us. I took my usual seat in the back and Edward sat directly beside me. I think the professor reminded us about ten times that our final papers were due as soon as we got back. I heard half the class groan when he started going over what would be on the final. I took noted dutifully, feeling Edward's eyes on me the entire time, but every time I looked over at him his eyes were on his own notes, a smile forming across his lips.

When class ended early we waited until the room cleared until we got up and left. He held his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed for it and he pulled me closer to him. We walked across campus to calculus and were the first to sit down in class. I smiled at him as we took our seats and he beamed back at me. About half the class was missing when the professor entered. He looked around the room and sighed, "Well I might as well cancel class. Bonus points to all of you who showed up this morning. Please sign your name on the board before you leave."

We stood up, signed our names and walked back outside. "You don't have to work this week, do you?" he asked as we casually walked around campus hand in hand.

"Oh no," I responded. "Rosalie trained someone new to work the holidays. It is someone from out of country so they don't go home very often. She is working all Christmas break too."

"Well that is convenient."

I nodded, "I have to pick up more hours next semester though. My scholarship for next semester is considerably less so I have to work more hours to make up the difference with my works study. I don't know how I am going to find time for everything. I decided to take six classes like an idiot."

He walked around front of me to stop me, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Edward."

"Come with me please." He said motioning to me with his finger to follow him. He walked for a few minutes without speaking. I trailed behind him wondering what he was up to. He stopped at a bench that was positioned under a beautiful oak tree. I looked up at the leaves that were still brightly colored on the branches. I glanced at all the other trees in the area – they were empty. No leaves at all on the branches. He motioned for me to sit next to him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, "Bella, what you asked early on the way to class? Well I would like to answer you now, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, "I don't mind at all." Why was he being so formal?

He placed his hands on my cheeks and neck, his warm hands sent a shiver down my spine. "Bella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he whispered so low that I could barely hear him.

He closed his eyes, waiting for my answer. I responded by placing my right hand on his cheek until he opened his eyes to look at me, "Edward, I only want to be with you."

That was a good enough answer for him, he pulled my face towards his and our lips met with a spark. Just then a few leaves from the tree fell directly into our laps. He picked up one of the leaves and spun it around with his fingers, "This is my favorite spot on campus."

"I can see why. It is absolutely beautiful." I looked around and noticed a plaque on the tree. I stood up from the bench and went over to read it.

_In loving memory of our son, brother, and teammate:_

_Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_October 2, 1985 – June 7, 2006_

I stood there and read the elegant script over and over, tracing my fingers along the dates. He would have graduated this past summer if the accident hadn't happened. Wait, June 7th! That was the first day I started work at the library… the first day I met Edward on the steps, exactly one year after Emmett's death. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth.

I soon felt his lips at me ear, "You've saved me Bella." I turned around to face him, "You've made me realize why I was left here without him."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about Emmett from the beginning?"

"What? Walk up to you on the anniversary of his death and ask you out because I saw that something in your eyes?"

"Well it would have maybe made me realize things about Jacob a lot sooner."

"I knew you would come to me Bella. I didn't know when but I just wanted fate to have its hand at this."

"So the leaves not falling from this tree symbolized the patience you needed to have about me?"

"Well now that you mention it, yea I guess so. I just had this feeling Bella. Ever since we honored this tree with the plaque, it has always been a little different. The leaves are the last to fall and wait until spring; it is the first one on campus that is fully green with birds chirping in it."

I grabbed for his hand and pulled him along with me as we headed away from Emmett's tree. We continued to walk aimlessly around campus. "Hey do you know what time it is?"

He glanced at his watch, "Almost noon."

I pondered for a moment, "Well do you mind if we head back so I can see the damage that needs to be fixed in my wardrobe department?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well I just was wondering if we could maybe go shopping for some things."

"You want me to go with you? Isn't that more of an Alice area?"

"Well she can come too. But I want your opinion too."

His phone buzzed in his pocket, "Hello?"

I could hear Alice's voice on the other line.

"Perfect. We will be home in a matter of minutes."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I just have some boxes that came in the mail."

"Oh."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to his house. It was peaceful just walking with him, holding his hand. When we approached the front door Alice was sitting on the front steps.

"Hey Bella!" she cried when she saw me coming up the drive. She was immediately by my side, "Oh we have to do something with this wardrobe of yours," she groaned eyeing my track suit.

"It isn't mine Alice. Edward lent it to me since I have basically no clothes here. You wouldn't have wanted me to go to class naked would you?"

"Well I know I wouldn't have minded," Edward chimed in.

"Oh hush up you," Alice spat at him. "I guess it is a good thing your things just came in the mail. We can sort through that and figure out where we need to go to supplement what you already have."

My mouth dropped open, "My things in the mail?" I looked to Edward, "You said the packages were for you!"

He laughed, "Well Bella you had to have your things. You are living here now."

I shook my head in disbelief, I truly didn't deserve him. I walked into the house, well Alice was basically pulling my arm off. She dragged me up the steps and into the room I had slept in last night. The bed was made and there were boxes by the closet. Alice dropped my arm and pranced her way over to them.

Soon my clothes were scattered all around the bed and floor. Alice had made a pile of things she liked and didn't like. I had saved a couple of my favorites from the floor pile and tossed them on to the bed in the keep pile. "Bella…" she groaned.

"Hey some of these are classics!" I grunted at her stamping my foot down. She continued to sort and within minutes she had everything put away.

"Okay, I know exactly what you need!" she beamed.

I looked over to Edward as he laughed at my expression of horror.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: They certainly don't do things half-ass**

**(Bella Swan)**

"Alice," I groaned, "How much longer are you going to keep me here?"

I had been in the dressing room for about two hours. Edward sat diligently outside waiting for me to emerge showing off yet another ensemble created by Alice. I lost count after the fiftieth outfit I had showed him. Alice was flittering around the store finding my size in everything she could find. I opened the door to find her with her arms full of even more clothes.

I gave her a look, "Alice, I've tried on the whole store!"

"Don't be silly Bella," she sneered barging through the open door. I had no time to stand there in my underwear when Alice was throwing clothes at me. I had to admit that she was good, but then I wondered why we hadn't put anything in the keep pile. She never commented on whether she liked it or not and Edward would only nod and smile at me. I think he would like me in about anything.

When Alice had left the dressing room yet again I poked my head out the door, "Edward?" He was at my side immediately. "Why does she keep putting everything back? I have liked almost everything she has put on me and she never makes comments she just puts it all back."

He laughed at my concern, "It's just how she is Bella. Trust me on this Alice has an eye for clothing."

"I feel like a mannequin," I mumbled.

He pulled me into a hug and he was shaking with laughter. Alice was back in record time with another arm full of clothes. "This is the last bunch," she swore.

Edward went back to his chair outside the dressing room. It was only ten more minutes when we emerged, my track suit back on and my hair in a ponytail. Edward grabbed for my hand but Alice shoved herself in between us, "Why don't you go through the men's section. We still have some girl shopping to do."

Edward reached around his sister and grabbed my hand. He pulled on my arm until I was standing in front of him. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me tenderly towards his lips, "It won't be much longer," he whispered in between kisses.

I nodded and released him as Alice dragged me towards the makeup counter. She started speaking to the attendant in hushed whispers. I pretended to not notice and drifted towards the jewelry. I had never seen so many beautiful watches in my life. They were so dainty and beautiful. I glanced over at the necklaces and gasped. There hanging from the display was an 18-karat yellow gold, pave diamond detailed B. It was from the Neiman Marcus collection and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was stunning. I didn't realize Alice was calling my name until she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Bella!"

"Oh sorry Alice," I said turning my face to meet her eyes.

"I need you over here please."

I followed her to the lingerie section and I felt my face blush. She started scanning for my underwear sizes in every style and color they had. I about fainted when I saw her pull out of black lacy thong, "Alice, I don't think I would really wear that," I stammered.

"What is your bra size?"

"What? I'm not sure."

"Oh geez, come here Bella." She reached under the back of my shirt and fiddled around with the tags on the bra I was wearing. "That's what I thought."

Within minutes she had a pile of underwear and matching bras in her arms. I slinked off to the socks. I figured I could at least pick them out by myself. When I had several kinds of different colors and styles in my size I followed Alice to the register. Edward was ahead of us, just finishing up his purchases. I noticed a fairly large pile of clothes at the checkout and Alice handed the clerk everything from my hands and hers.

Edward pulled on my arm and I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. His lips kissed the top of my forehead, "My dad just called and he is getting off work early tonight. He is very excited to meet you."

I swallowed before answering, "And your mom?"

"Well of course she will be there too."

I nodded then looked down, "Please tell me I am allowed to change before I meet them?"

He laughed, "Bella you look beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you think so," I mumbled.

He released his hold on me and placed his free hand on my cheek, "When are you going to see yourself as I do?"

I shrugged and Alice called Edward over to help her with the bags. My jaw dropped when I saw two clerks also assisting us out to the car. How many things did Alice buy me that I was unaware of? I shuddered at the thought.

On the drive home Alice babbled a mile a minute, "I can't wait to show you everything Bella. You have brand new everything, don't worry I will show you all of it when we get home. I am going to show you how to match your new makeup to what top you are wearing and everything. It will be a brand new you!" She continued on as I stared out the front windshield.

Edward had his left hand on my thigh and rubbed it back and forth. I placed my hand on his and smiled at him. I flipped his hand over and traced the lines of his palm, not noticing the small grunting noises that were coming from his chest. "I'm trying to drive here Bella, that really isn't helping," he groaned.

I immediately released his hand when I noticed the bulge in his pants, "Sorry," I muttered. I had never had that happen to me before, I was only touching his palm… I would have to keep that in mind. He had both hands on the steering wheel now, his knuckles white as he gripped it tightly. I had to giggle.

When we got back to the house Alice was out of the car so quickly I didn't have time to undo my seat buckle before she had opened my door and was pulling on my arm. Edward reached over and clicked the button and Alice pulled me from the car. We raced upstairs and she had me strip down again… at least she gave me a robe while I waited for the maid, butler, and Edward to bring up all the bags. I was in the bathroom playing with my hair when she called for me.

I walked over to the bed and there were outfits scattered everywhere. There were still plenty of bags full of things, "These are the more dressy outfits. I thought you would like to pick one out for tonight when you meet my parents."

There had to of been at least 30 ensembles that she had created with the pants and tops she bought me. I didn't know where to begin. I couldn't remember trying on half of these clothes in the store. "I have no idea Alice. What do you think?"

"Well they all look great on you if that is what you are asking, but considering the temperature outside and the kind of dinner we are having I would recommend this." She tossed a deep blue sweater at me. I remembered this one because I had put it on backwards on the store and that was the only time I got Alice to comment on what I was wearing.

It had a lace-up corset look in the back with long sleeves and a scoop neck. She then tossed me a pair of gray dress pants. She followed me into the bathroom with some bags and started putting away bottles of things. She explained as she went. Pretty soon my medicine cabinet was stocked and I had a makeup shelf. Then she tossed me some underwear and a bra. "Alice, get real… a thong?"

"You don't want underwear lines and after Edward sees you in that sweater I'm sure it won't even be on the whole night."

I blushed, "What do you mean by him seeing me in this sweater?" She answered me through the door as I changed.

"It is his favorite color on you. Just watch his reaction when he sees you later."

I slipped on the lacy underwear and padded bra. He was surely going to flip if and when he saw me in just this later this evening. I giggled as I stared at my butt in the full length mirror, well I had to admit, Alice was right about the no underwear lines. I walked out of the bathroom struggling to get the top on. I probably looked like an idiot. I was stuck on the shirt, which I think I had put it on backwards again. Alice just laughed at me, "Okay you can officially never put this shirt on by yourself anymore."

Once she had me all fixed up she sat me down at the vanity in the bathroom. She explained what she was doing every step of the way while she applied and patted me down with makeup. She then moved to my hair. She had bought me a curlers set that you plug in and heat up. She rolled my long hair in to the curlers and pinned them on top of my head for awhile while she finished my eyes. When I looked in the mirror I had to take a double look. Who was this light skinned, dark-haired beauty who looked back at me? Her skin was perfect combination of foundation and blush topped off with thick lashes and a perfect lip color.

I stood there dazed for a second until she caught my attention, "Okay Bella," she breathed. "I think you are finished. Now I am going to go back to my room to get ready. I will be back soon. It would be helpful if you put some of your more personal things away. I am not sure where you want them." She said pointing to the bed.

She left quickly and I walked over to the bed. I blushed when I noticed the lingerie lying there. I grabbed it and shoved it in with my socks. I went through all my drawers making sure I knew where everything was. I had never had this many clothes before. I had so many beauty products I weren't sure what they were all used for.

I walked through the closet noticing how Alice had arranged all my clothes. They first went by season, then color and how formal or not formal they were. My jeans and t-shirts were put in drawers and all my khaki's and dress pants and tops were hanging up. I went to the shoes and looked down at my bare feet. "I guess I should put on some shoes," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a pair of black flats and some dress socks. I was putting them on when Alice appeared back in my doorway.

"Good shoe choice," she mentioned as she brought a bottle of perfume over to me. She sprayed the air first, "Walk through that."

I got up and walked through the mist of perfume she had sprayed, "Wow Alice that smells amazing."

"It was Edward's favorite scent," she shrugged.

"He picked this out?" I asked.

She nodded, "Wow Bella, you look like a beauty queen."

I looked at myself again in the mirror, I had to agree. "You're good Alice."

"Okay well I will see you downstairs," she said quickly leaving the room. I stood there wondering if I should follow her. I went to the door and there was a soft knock. I opened the door to Edward's smiling face.

"You look gorgeous," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. "I love that color on you," he whispered. "And you smell simply divine."

I giggled, "Why thank you."

He pulled back to stare at me, still keeping a grip on my waist. "Here I have something for you," he said reaching into his pants pocket. I hadn't noticed that he was wearing black dress pants and an ivory sweater that showed off his chest muscles and shoulders. He handed me a long slim box with a ribbon tied around it.

I slid off the ribbon and opened the box. My mouth opened in a gasp. There inside the box was the necklace that I had drooled over in the store. "Edward, it's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" I squealed throwing my arms around his neck. He draped it around my neck as I lifted my hair out of the way for him to clasp it. He gently kissed the back of my neck after he had it on me.

I picked it up in between my fingers and stared at it. I was absolutely perfect. He grabbed my hand and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as we descended the stairs together. His mom and dad were waiting for us in the living room just adjacent to the bottom of the steps. I could smell wonderful things coming from the kitchen and it was making me salivate in anticipation.

We entered the room and all three of them stood up. I smiled at Alice then turned to face his parents. "Mom, dad, this is my Bella," Edward stated proudly. I glanced back at him; he was smiling and his eyes looked like they were filled with tears.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Esme." She reached around my waist to give me a small hug.

Edward's dad studied me for a moment, "So this is the girl who has been making you lose sleep at night?" Edward only nodded and I felt myself blush. "Well I can certainly see why. You are a vision of beauty Bella. I'm glad Edward has finally been able to grab a hold of you."

"Thank you so much…"

He stopped me, "Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I finished.

"Well why don't we all head to the dining room for some supper?" Carlisle mentioned, motioning towards the adjoining room.

Edward was a gentleman in pulling out my chair for me. We all sat and talked while we ate. It was the perfect evening. His parents were so caring and understanding of my situation, "We're just glad Edward got to you before things got worse dear," Esme stated. "We are happy to have you living with us, as long as you need to."

"I really appreciate your hospitality," I mumbled going red.

Edward laughed next to me, "Relax," he breathed kissing my neck.

Dinner was excellent. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves first and Edward, Alice, and I were left at the table to eat our dessert. The night was simply amazing, and I had no idea what Edward had planned for me later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: No hold's bar**

**(Edward Cullen)**

So far my night had gone over flawlessly. My parents loved Bella as much as I did, if not more. I think my mom was smitten with her. I was happy; happier than I had been in a long time. I wanted to show Bella how much I loved her. Alice had disappeared for the evening and my parents were long in bed.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to join me in the hot tub?"

She blushed and stammered, "I don't have a swim suit."

"Of course you do. Alice bought you one today and I think she laid it out on your bed for you."

I was looking forward to seeing her in that slinky two piece. It was going to leave nothing to the imagination. "Oh, well do you mind if I wash up too? I don't want to get all this makeup in the hot tub water."

"Sure thing, but don't be long," I whispered into her ear. I laughed as I watched her sprint up the steps. I cleaned up dinner, setting all the plates in the dishwasher and starting it. I wiped down the table and swept the floor with the broom. Just then Bree, one of our maids appeared. "I got this Bree, why don't you take the evening off."

"Why thank you Edward," she said nodding and disappearing to the maid's quarters.

I tapped my fingers impatiently then decided to change into my swim trunks as well. I was hoping they weren't going to be on very long. I took the steps two at a time and bolted into my room to change. I had just pulled on my trunks when I heard a light knock on the door.

Bella appeared in my doorway wrapped in a huge towel. Her face was makeup free but her hair was pinned back off her face. A few small curls managed to fall free of the clip and they hung down her neck taunting me to kiss it. I grabbed a towel and threw it around my waist. I took her by the hand and led her back down the staircase and through the kitchen.

She gripped my hand tighter as we stepped outside onto the patio; the wind blowing around us. I flipped the cover off the hot tub and started the jets. Within seconds the water was steaming out into the night air. I stepped down into the hot water and felt the goose bumps rise on my skin. I quickly sat down and motioned with my finger for her to join me.

She stirred the water with her fingers and shivered. "Bella would you please join me in the water?" I watched as she dropped the towel to her feet. Her dark blue two-piece left nothing to the imagination. The skimpy top and bottom combination nearly made me go hard looking at her. She stood there, towel at her feet, wind calmly blowing the fallen tendrils around her neck. I wanted to jump out of the water and devour her loveliness the way she was taunting me so.

She let all her weight fall onto her back leg, causing her to pop her hip out and she placed her hand on the side of her waist. She looked like a super model, posing there for me. She played with the strings that tied the bottom of her suit together. She eventually hooked the opposite hand's thumb in the tiny thread and pulled at it. I stood up immediately and she placed one hand out to stop me. Her nipples were hard and erect showing through her bathing suit top. The triangle patches barely covered her breasts, making my mouth water in anticipation.

She finally took one step down into the water. She reached out for me and I moved forward so she could place her hands on my shoulders. I didn't let her get far. She was half bent over in the water, he breasts dangling there in front of me. I quickly grabbed the back of her upper thighs and lifted her so she sat in front of me, her arms around my neck. I kissed her tenderly on the lips and sank into the water until it was at our shoulders. She was still wrapped around me like a pretzel, so it was hard to hide my erection. She nuzzled her breasts against my chest and I threw my head back in a moan.

I looked into her deep brown eyes, "Bella?"

She stared back, "Yes Edward?"

God I loved the way she said my name, it drove me crazy, "I love you Isabella."

She continued to stare back into my eyes, like she was searching for something. "I love you too," she whispered kissing me.

I kissed her back with desire and passion in my lips. She softly moaned as I rubbed my hips into hers. I moved us up one level so our chests were out of the water. She could feel me wanting to ravage her so she moved her hips around in tiny circles making me grow harder that I already was. I placed my hands under the water and played with the strings of her swim suit bottoms. They came undone quickly and the bottom-half of her swimsuit was easily removed in the water. I moved one of my hands down the front of her and played with her clit. I massaged her lips and carefully slid my finger in and out of her.

"I want you inside me," she groaned looking into my eyes.

I quickly slid off my short and held nothing back as I plummeted myself into her. She screamed and dug her nails into my back. I bounced her up and down on my thick long shaft, her moans escaping her lips in quick loud bursts. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but I stopped her, "I want to hear how I'm making you feel good," I said kissing her lips. She assisted me with untying the top of her swimsuit. Her breasts bounced around in front of me. I bent my head down and started sucking on her nipples.

She thrusted herself onto me over and over, causing me to bite down occasionally on her, making her groan in ecstasy. Her eyes were full of love and her tender kisses made me want her that much more. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold back. I wanted my entire self inside of her and she was so fucking beautiful glimmering in the moonlight, her hard nipples teasing me as they flopped round while she bounced on me.

"Bella, I want all of you." She nodded and we both stood up. I grabbed the bathing suits floating in the water before putting the cover back in. We slipped in through the kitchen door and went up the back steps to my room.

"Do you mind if I rinse off really quick?"

"No go ahead. I'll be waiting," I whispered into her ear.

After she disappeared into the bathroom I quickly lit some candles and turned on soft music in the background. I heard the water shut off so I jumped onto the bed, waiting for her to come through that door and straight into my arms. She opened the door and the candle light gave her a golden glow. She didn't speak as she walked towards me. I got off the bed and we enfolded each other in a tender embrace. I gently turned her face up to kiss her, her cheeks, neck, eyes, and finally her lips.

While kissing, she moved her body so her thigh was pressing against my growing erection. I could feel the rising heat inside her as we stood there skin on skin caressing one another. Her lips parted to receive an intimate kiss while my hands reached down to cup the sensuous curves of her bottom, bringing her nearer to me.

She guided me to the bed and we lowered to it still holding onto each other. I gently turned her on her back and began to kiss her on her body – neck, shoulders, until I came to her breasts. I took my delight in kissing and nuzzling them, sucking and gently nipping her rosebud nipples, listening to her sigh each time. I couldn't take any more. I trailed kisses down her body, tickling her thighs with gentle licks, ever approaching her flower and its sweet warm elixir. All of my senses were aroused and the sounds of her breathing, the feeling of her skin, the essence of her body – all the signs of desire I could see in her body.

I bent down to kiss the gates of her secret treasure and gently parted it with my tongue. I wanted to taste and feel the inside of her. I moved up to her sensitive bud of flesh, "I want to put my mouth on you Bella," I moaned.

She simply nodded and gasped at the first touch of my tongue and curved up towards me. She offered me the privilege of worshiping her beautiful flower in my favorite way. Without words she showed me where and how she wanted to be touched as her desire rose. Finally she reached down to hold my head in her hands as she peaked, crying out with pleasure. I gently kissed her petals as she calmed, then I embraced her into my arms, allowing myself to feel her glow.

As we laid together, she reached down to grasp my turgid flesh. It pleasured me to see the smile on her face, as she moved down my body, kissing and licking all of the sensitive spots. I moaned as she teased me, gently blowing across the tip of my arousal, just putting the tip of her tongue on me. Such sweet torture! She engulfed me, using her hands and mouth to bring me to ever-higher plateaus of excitement. Each time I thought I couldn't take any more and each time she took me higher, until I couldn't take any more and lost myself in her grasp.  
She opened herself to me and guided me into her moist heat. For a moment, we were still, simply reveling in the ecstasy of the moment. I could feel her enfolding me inside and out, until the urgency overcame us. As we moved together, skin sliding on skin, we kissed and felt our whole bodies trying to become as one. Up, up, up we rise, seemingly to reach and surpass heaven. Did your release trigger me or was it mine that caused hers? We neither knew nor cared as we both gave voice to our pleasures.

We laid in each other's arms, feeling the glow as our breathing calms, exchanging gentle kisses and caresses. For a time, we simply were together, speaking of the things that lovers and friends do. Delighting in each other's voices and presence and touch. But soon our desire caught us again, lifting us into that place that only lovers could visit. When we were ready, I pulled her on top of me, the better to leave my hands free to roam over her body as we again join. I watched and felt her move on me, my hands touching her all over. I cupped her breasts as they swayed from your dance of love and felt the nipples swelling.

I caressed her back and felt the tightening and relaxing of your muscles as she moved. As we neared our peak, I moved my hands down to hold the ripe curves of your bottom, feeling it moving in all ways at once it seemed. She offered her breasts for me to take in my mouth as our desire flamed. At that moment, I spent inside her again, crying out in pure pleasure. She moved on me still until she reached her peak, this time silently, but with a most exquisite look of joy on her face. I was lucky enough to receive a second dose of pleasure, watching and feeling her ecstasy both in my body and my soul. I pulled her down on me and kissed her lips fiercely.

"I love you Isabella," I moaned.

"I love you Edward," she whispered. "You make me feel whole again. I feel like I belong to a family. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

I rolled to face her, "Bella, you gave me you and that is enough thanks to last a lifetime."

She rolled to meet my longing gaze, "You've always had a family with love and support. This is the first time in my life that I feel like I belong."

I brought my left hand to her face, "You do belong here with me. Bella I know what Jacob did to you. You can trust and believe me Bella that I will never stop loving you."

She looked back into my eyes, tears forming in hers, "I don't know where I would be without you and Alice. You two mean the most to me in the world."

I reached around her and pulled her closer to me. She tucked her head under my chin as we cuddled under the blankets. We laid there for awhile as I rubbed her back. I soon found my hands frisking her sexy breasts again. They were so beautiful and luscious. I pinched at her nipples as my fingers gently stroked in and out of her. Small moans escaped her lips and I slid there off my fingers faster and faster into her. She jolted her hips against my hand as I lowered my lips to her nipples.

I pumped my fingers harder and harder as I sucked on her breasts, occasionally biting down making her groan in pain and pleasure. I knew she was about to climax again so I teased her by slowing down and bringing my lips to her mouth. Her hips pumped against my hand and I slammed then back into her making her gasp in between my kisses.

I parted her mouth with my tongue and felt her breath in my mouth. I tickled her tongue against mine in the same rhythm that my fingers were doing to her. She thrashed and clawed at me with her nails but that only turned me on more and I rolled myself onto her plunging my cock straight into her soaking wet cunt. I sat up and pulled her legs up against my chest. I jetted myself into her harder and faster than I had ever before making her scream and explode with desire.

She collapsed as I gently pulled myself out and laid back down beside her. I stroked her face and kissed her on the lips over and over, "Thank you," she mumbled.

"You know I have to make you happy," I breathed kissing her again.

She simply nodded and drifted asleep in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Where would I be without you?**

**(Bella Swan)**

I woke up a few times that night, still lying in Edward's arms. I couldn't believe how completely whole I felt. I took his hands into mine and pulled on them to make his hold tighter around me. He responded subconsciously and I fell back asleep. I woke up in the morning to find myself alone, sprawled out on my stomach. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I got up and slipped into the steam-filled room.

I could see his silhouette behind the curtain. I got in and wrapped my arms around him from behind, making him jump at my touch. "Good morning," I whispered kissing his ear lobe. He placed his hands around mine and brought them to his lips, kissing each one of my fingers. I laid my head on his back in between his shoulder blades and gave him tiny kisses.

I heard the soft moans coming from his throat and he turned around in a blindingly fast split second, pinned me to the side of the shower and cupped my face in his hands. "Good morning," he breathed in between kisses.

My heart jumped up into my throat when I heard a knock on the door, "Edward, I need to talk to you before I go to work."

He grunted under his breath, "I'll be right out dad."

We rinsed off and he wrapped himself in a towel and went out to his bedroom. I grabbed his robe and pulled it on as I listened to their conversation through the door.

"Edward, your mom and I will be working late the next two nights so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping put together Thanksgiving dinner this year?"

"Oh sure, no problem. Is the list on the fridge?"

"Uh… yea it is…" Carlisle seemed to trail off. Oh jeez! I bet he saw my clothing scattered everywhere. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, you're fine dad. We were just taking a shower."

I was mortified, he was telling his father we were in the shower together?

"I'm really glad you're so happy son. It's nice to see you smiling again."

"She just makes me feel good dad. She is everything to me. She told me she loved me last night." I blushed at the memory.

"Just as long as you are being careful. Not that we wouldn't love some little ones running around. Your mother and I are happy to see this side of you again."

"I really love her dad. She's changed my world."

"I'm proud of you Edward. The list is on the fridge and I will be home later tonight."

"Have a good day at work dad. See you tonight."

I heard footsteps and the door to Edward's bedroom open and shut so I peeked my head through his bathroom door, "Coast all clear?"

He laughed at me, "Bella you didn't have to pretend like I had you hiding in the bathroom."

"Well I didn't know you told your dad everything about us," I blushed.

He had me in his arms, his lips against my right ear, "They are happy to see me happy. You are the reason for my smiles."

"So they don't care about the screams and loud moans that came from your room last night?"

"No, if anything they are happy to see that it is the same person every morning."

I groaned, "So just how many girls did you sleep with last year?"

He took my face in his hands and looked earnestly into my eyes, "You are the only one that it has meant something to me though. Those other girls held nothing for me. They didn't hold my heart and soul in their smile."

I melted against his chest, he was so romantic it made my knees weak. I wasn't even angry about all the one-night stands he had over the past year. I was his now and he was mine and nothing else in the world mattered. I tiptoed back to my room, and wasn't at all surprised to find Alice perched on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning Alice," I greeted her. "Come to help me figure out my closet?" She didn't laugh, instead she pulled me by the arm into my bathroom and shut the door. "Alice, what is it?" I hissed.

"Could you please explain to me why I got a phone call this morning at 2AM asking for you?"

I felt the blood rush to my face, "Alice who was it on the phone?"

She looked down at her hands, "I didn't recognize the number Bella. But it was a male's voice asking for you."

"Well what did this person want?"

"He asked for you and then when I told him you were asleep he just hung up."

"Alice, do you think it was Jacob? I mean I don't know how he got your number, but do you think it was him?"

"I don't know Bella, besides it doesn't matter right now. If it was important he will call back."

My mind started to wander as I walked through the closet running my fingers over the fabrics. I grabbed a simple sweater dress with matching leggings and pulled it on. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to take the time to straighten it. What if it was Jake that had called Alice's cell phone? How did he get her number anyway? Maybe it wasn't Jake, maybe it was my dad, but I don't think he even knew where I was going to college, although he was the chief of police so he had the resources to find me. I shuddered at the thought of a private investigator following me around.

My thoughts were interrupted as Alice appeared at my side again. "Here Bella let me help you with your makeup again."

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled turning my head slightly so she could apply the foundation to my face. Within minutes I was all ready for my day. I liked taking the time to primp myself like this. It wasn't something I normally did and I loved that way Edward pulled me into his arms for a kiss when he saw me.

"Could you possibly look any more tempting?" he said kissing down my jaw line.

I giggled, "Well I think my hot, sweaty body in the steamy shower is a little more tempting."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "God you are so fucking beautiful," he moaned.

I pushed against his chest with my hands, "Control yourself mister. We have a lot of shopping to do."

He drove us to the nearest shopping plaza. I had the list in one hand and Edward's hand in the other. We walked through the store picking up the various items we needed. It was crowded and I was glad we only needed a basket. Edward never released my hand the entire time we were in the store. It was oddly comforting that he refused to let my hand go.

We got back to the house and I helped set out the bread for the stuffing. We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on their huge couch in the basement watching movies. Alice was in and out, watching parts and then disappearing. I felt so at home wrapped in his arms eating popcorn. I had my head on his lap and he was stroking my hair with his fingers.

"Bella," he said clearing his throat.

The movie was over, the ending credits running over the screen. "Yes?" I looked up at him, questions were blazing in his eyes.

"I… well I was just wondering if you would tell me a little bit about your life? I feel like you know everything about me and I only know about the last few months' worth of yours."

I pondered his question. I could tell he didn't want to pry, but he was honestly interested. I sat up and took his hands into my lap. "I was born on September 13th to Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad is the chief of police in the small town of Forks and my mom worked a bunch of odd jobs. She eventually fell in love with being a substitute teacher. I am an only child and my parents were extremely strict. I lived in Forks my entire life up until January of my senior year."

I could see he was about to interrupt, "Don't worry I'll explain it all. So I grew up and had the same group of friends all the way through school. We were a very tight-knit group. During the summer before my senior year I spent a lot of time with a family friend, Jacob Black, in La Push. It is not far from Forks and our dad's were the best of friends. Jacob and I grew really close over the summer and right before school started we started seeing each other. We kept it a secret knowing my parents wouldn't approve."

I placed my hand up to stop his interruption again. "Just wait. Jacob is about six months younger than me, but old for his years. No one knew we were dating. I snuck out to see him a couple of times and then one day my dad caught us half naked on my bed after school. I got grounded and for once in my life I felt like a failure in my parents eyes. You see they were never the type to say I love you. I knew they did, but the words never came out of their mouths. Anyway I was ashamed of what I had done but I loved him. I was miserable because I wasn't allowed to contact him at all. A good friend of mine came to the rescue. She let me send notes to him from her address and he was able to write back. It was a temporary relief from the heart ache I felt."

"Bella," he interrupted squeezing my hands, "I had no idea."

I smiled and continued. "Angela was there for me when I needed her the most. When my parents decided to go away for a week during Christmas break it was Angela to the rescue. She set everything up for me to spend the week with Jacob, all the while tricking my parents into thinking I would be staying with her. It was New Year's Eve when we came home from a night out. They were there waiting for me. My dad had never struck me before. The hit cracked my cheek bone and I was swollen and bruised for about two weeks. I was a mess. My parents drove me everywhere and I didn't sleep or eat anything. Jacob was there to rescue me though. He put together a mission to get me out of their emotional abuse. He picked me up from school and all my friends raided my house for my belongings."

"Oh Bella," he mumbled pulling his hands from mine and putting his head into them.

I continued on. "Jake and his dad, Billy, let me move into their spare bedroom. I still have a few months until I graduated and I was happy. Jake made me feel loved. It was the first time in my life someone had actually said I love you to me. It felt right and things went well throughout the summer and the first month of college. Then he drifted from me and you know the rest."

He removed his hands from his face and pulled me into his chest, "I love you," he breathed. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I know you do. That's why this feels so right, even though it hasn't even been a week."

"I am going to tell you every single day Bella, because you deserve to hear those words over and over."

He cradled me in his chest until I heard my stomach rumble, "Sorry."

He shook with laughter, "Why are you apologizing for being hungry?"

He pulled my face back and kissed me on the lips. He took me by the hand and led me back upstairs to the kitchen. He was soon messing around cooking and preparing supper for us. The kitchen filled with a sweet aroma of chicken and pasta. I took in a deep breath taking the smells in through my nose and mouth at the same time. My stomach rumbled again in response and I giggled.

"Here you are Bella, my special chicken parmesan."

I devoured the portion Edward gave me. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Hungry much?" he snickered.

I laughed and looked to see Alice entering the kitchen with an empty plate, "I wish you would have told me you were making supper, I would have waited to eat!" she complained.

"That's okay Alice, we can have dessert together right?" I asked.

She smiled and dug ice cream out of the freezer. She scooped out enough for two big heaping bowls then began to pour on the fudge, caramel, and the whip cream. I looked at my dessert and swallowed, it did look amazing. I took a big bite full as Edward washed our dishes and started cleaning the kitchen up. I was in mid bite when Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Well something certainly smells amazing in here, but I don't think it is your sundae's girls." He said smiling.

I about choked, laughing with Alice. She ran up to her father and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home daddy."

"I can heat you up something dad," Edward mentioned.

Carlisle came to sit on the bar stool next to me, "That would be nice Edward thank you."

"So what did you three do all day?"

My mouth was still full so I smiled and Alice answered for me, "Oh we just watched movies in the basement."

"That sounds like fun. I can't remember the last I did that."

Edward placed the plate in front of his father then disappeared upstairs. I sat there next to Carlisle, Alice across from me and continued to eat my sundae, in smaller portions now. Pretty soon Alice grabbed her sundae and skipped upstairs as well leaving me alone with Carlisle… should I be nervous?

"So Bella," Carlisle started. "I'm really happy with the transformation I have seen in my son and I think I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, well. I'm glad, and you're welcome."

He laughed, "Bella the change in him is considerable. You didn't know him before and after Emmett's death."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that Carlisle."

"Thank you. Edward was really close to Emmett and he was lost after his death. He was like a walking zombie. He wouldn't smile or talk, only answer questions that were directed towards him with a lifeless look to his eyes. Then he just snapped out of his depression and went to school. I'll be the first to admit that I was impressed with his attitude about it all. Then the girls started to come home. We didn't say anything, we just figured he would snap out of it. And he did, exactly one year after Emmett's death. That was the first day he met you. He came home with life in his eyes and he talked to me for the first time in months about things. He changed his entire schedule around and straightened himself out."

He laughed out loud then, "I remember him coming home from class that first day with a smile on his face. He told me you completely blew him off and it made him laugh. He was determined to get you and it looks like his persistence paid off." I blushed and looked down at my melting sundae, "Bella I don't think he would be with us if it weren't for you. He was headed down a dangerous path and you saved him."

"Just like he saved me," I mumbled.

"You two are certainly made for one another."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Well that was completely unexpected!**

**(Bella Swan)**

I spent the Thanksgiving break with Edward and his family. It was the best turkey I had ever tasted. Esme was truly a gifted cook, now I know where Edward got it from. The day was perfect and everyone had a good time. After the midday dinner we all went into the living room to play some board games and just talk and laugh.

Stories of Thanksgivings past came up and pretty soon Edward mentioned Emmett. "This was his favorite holiday. It was something about being together with family and all the good food." He laughed at the memory and I wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder. I couldn't remember a time in my life where I had had this much fun on Thanksgiving. It was nearing time to go to bed when Edward pulled me away from everyone.

"Bella," he said taking me into his arms. "I think you need to call your parents."

"Why?"

"Because they still love you Bella."

I felt the tears flood down my cheeks, "Love me? If they loved me they would have stopped the spreading of all those rumors during my senior year when I lived with Jake. If they loved me they would have told me every day of my life like you have. If they loved me they would have called and wished me a happy birthday back in September. If they loved me they would have tried to contact me! Love me? They are too selfish for that."

He wiped the tears away and pulled me tightly into his chest, kissing my hair. "I'm sorry to upset you Bella. I just thought, I mean if the situation was reversed, that I would like to call my parents, let them know I was okay, that I was safe and happy."

I nodded in his firm grasp of my face, "I know I just, I'm sorry. I haven't thought about them in so long and then this past week it has been like seeping wound. You're right. I should call them."

I picked up the phone and dialed their number. It rang four times and was followed only by a beep. The words came flowing out of me, "Hi Mom, Dad. It's me Bella. Look I just wanted to let you know that I am living in Port Angeles. I go to college here and it is going really well. I am living with my best friend and her family – her name is Alice Cullen; her twin brother and parents have welcomed me into their home with open arms. I love you both so much and I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. Bye."

I cradled the phone in my hand and took a deep breath as I replaced it back on the receiver. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I am so proud of you."

I turned around so I could place my lips to his, "I love you."

It was soon Sunday and Edward, Alice and I started studying for finals. We sprawled ourselves out on the basement floor and put soft music on in the background. Esme had the day off for once so she catered to our every need. She was up and down those basement steps at least twice an hour to see if we desired anything. All three of us got quite a lot accomplished that afternoon and that night was the first night in my room alone. It was weird sleeping without Edward's arms around me for once, but I slept peacefully and dream free.

Monday morning came with a light dusting of snow on the ground. I slipped on my brand new snow boots that matched my dark brown sweater and threw on my coat, hat, and gloves. I walked with Edward's hand entwined in mine. He never let my fingers fall from his grasp, even when I tried to pull them out of his grip before we walked into class. I smiled back at him and marched into the stares and whispers.

We both turned in our papers at the end of class and headed off to Calculus. I wasn't looking forward to work for once, but he knew I had to go. He pulled me in for a kiss before he released my face from his, "I will be here when you get off."

I nodded, finally letting go of his jacket and hurried into the library. Rosalie laughed as I undressed my winter items, "You've got it bad."

I looked over at her, "Got what bad?"

"I saw that kiss Bella."

I blushed, "Well you might as well know that he happens to be my boyfriend."

"Oh so that is the infamous Jacob then?" I shook my head quickly at her. I explained what had happened before break and before I had finished she had pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. But this is awful early for a rebound relationship, don't you think?"

"No, I don't Rosalie because he has been waiting for me and I love him. Truly I love him with everything I have in me."

"Well I don't think I have ever seen him with a smile on his face before. Are you the cause for such a dramatic changed?"

I nodded sheepishly, "He had it rough last year."

"So I heard. Poor guy losing his brother like that. He is lucky to have you Bella."

"That's where I will agree with you Rosalie. His whole family absolutely adores me. They see the change in him as well and couldn't be happier. I think I could weigh 800 pounds and have warts on my face and they would still love me."

I hadn't heard Alice clock in. "That's right! She's one of us now," she said winking at Rosalie and casually throwing her arm over my shoulders.

We all laughed and got to work. The night was unusually busy but that made time fly by. I didn't realize it was time to close up until I saw Edward leaning against the counter talking to Alice. "There she is." Alice commented.

"What I was just putting some books away," I said strolling up beside him.

He slid one of his arms around my waist and I copied him, "Well if you two are ready I have the car waiting, it is freezing outside."

That night I took a nice long bath. It was relaxing to just sit there and soak knowing no one had to use the bathroom. After an hour or so I got out and slipped into some warm flannel pajamas. I crawled under the covers and fell into unconsciousness.

That next day was both good and bad. Edward walked me to my first class but he wasn't in it, or the next one for that matter. I saw him before I went to work and that was nice to get a kiss from his awaiting lips. Work wasn't busy tonight so I strolled through the aisles putting away some of the books that had been returned. Alice was working the front desk so I took my time and wandered aimlessly through the rows and rows of books.

When I turned the corner I could see Alice conversing with an older gentleman. It looked like she was trying to flirt or something, and this guy had to of been at least thirty years her senior. She looked at me and smiled then waved me over. I grunted and walked towards her. I stopped dead in my tracks when my father turned around to face me.

My hands flew to my face and I know the look I gave him was a completely shocked, what in the hell are you doing here, kind of look. I hesitantly took another step forward again and again until I was only a foot away from him. I could actually reach out and touch his face. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder, but I controlled my emotions.

"Um… hi dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom and I got your message Bella. I was wondering if we could go somewhere to talk?"

"Yea sure, Alice do you mind covering for me?"

"Oh get out of here Bella, like you have to ask!"

I laughed and ran to grab my jacket and book bag. I knew just where I was taking him. We entered the diner and I was thankful that Edward wasn't working tonight. The hostess sat us and took our drink orders. I wasn't very hungry so I just ordered some fries and my dad stuck with just coffee.

"I was surprised you called Bella."

"Well I wanted to let you both know that I was okay dad."

"You don't have to keep us updated on your life Bella, you're nineteen now."

Like he had to remind me, "I know dad but I wanted to. It was Thanksgiving and I couldn't just not call you. I was trying to be responsible."

He sighed, "I am really glad you called Bella. Your mom may not want to admit it but I sure will. I was getting worried about you. It had been months since anyone had seen you."

"You were worried?"

"Of course I was Bella. You are my daughter!"

He almost sounded offended, "Oh," was all I could manage to respond.

He reached across the table and took my hands into his warm grasp, "Bella what happened between you and Jacob?"

I shrugged, "He stopped loving me." The memory felt like a distant past.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm doing okay dad I promise. I mean you met Alice! How could not fall in love with her personality? She makes me laugh."

"She is quite the character. But classes are okay and you can afford tuition and everything."

"Well it hasn't been easy. I got a scholarship, almost a full ride. I work at the library to make up for the rest of it. This semester was all right, mainly because I had all summer to save up. Next semester I still haven't figured out yet. I will almost have to double my work hours to make up the difference and I am taking six classes."

He released my hands and dug in his inside jacket pocket for something. "I know I have it here somewhere. There it is." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is for you. I figured it was time you to know about it."

I opened the paper and read over it carefully, "I don't understand dad."

"It's one of those college tuition trust funds Bella. Your mother and I started one when you were born."

I looked at the total amount saved up and about had a coronary. This would be enough to cover me until I graduated – between my scholarship and this I wouldn't have to work anymore if I didn't want to. I had no words so I just quickly got up and threw myself at my father. My arms were around his neck and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you so much dad!"

He awkwardly rubbed my back, "No problem Bella. It's the least we could do."

I leaned away from him and looked into his tired brown eyes, "I love you dad."

He looked back at me, "I love you too honey. And you don't have to move home if you don't want to. Your mother and I would be glad to have you back, but with you living so close to campus already."

"Thanks dad. Living with Alice is pretty great. Her mom is an interior decorator and her dad is a doctor here at the local hospital."

"Well that all sounds great Bella. I'm glad you're happy."

"I really am dad. And I'm really sorry about everything. I should have listened to you about staying away from him. Parents are always right."

"You had to make your own mistakes Bella, I'm just sorry I wasn't there to pick you back up when you fell. That is what a father is for. But I promise from now on, as long as you want me here I will be."

I threw my arms around his neck again. This time he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "See you're getting better at it already," I mumbled.

We got up and walked back out into the frigid air. It was dark out now, "Do you need a ride home?"

I looked at my watch, "No thanks dad. My shift is about to end and I can catch one with Alice."

"Keep up those phone calls kiddo," he yelled as he drove off.

Could my night get any better? I quickly walked back to the library and found Edward waiting for me out front, the car door open. I looked at the smile on his face and slid into the front seat. His eyes pierced through me with desire and I realized, yes, my night was about to get that much better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Forever Love**

**(Edward Cullen)**

Bella slid into the car next to me and I could feel the happiness glowing from her. I couldn't resist grabbing her hand and placing it on my thigh as we drove home. I think she got my hint because she gently rubbed her fingers down my groin making me grow hard. I wasted no time in parking the car and jumping out of the driver's seat to open the door for her.

"Why thank you," she said taking my awaiting hand into hers. We walked through the front door and I wanted to grab her waist and throw her down right there but she drifted into the kitchen to heat some of the leftover turkey for herself. She slowly chewed her sandwich, moaning softly while she ate. I couldn't resist pinning her up against the lower cabinets and rubbing myself into her sweet, delicious behind.

Once she finished she swigged a bit of water and took me by the hand up the back steps to her room. She laid me on her bed and I grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard onto me. She let out a loud groan and placed her lips against mine. I locked my lips to hers fiercely until we both pulled away gasping for air. She got off the bed and motioned for me to stay with her fingers. She taunted me with her hips as she swung them back and forth while she walked towards her closet.

"Patience is a virtue," she whispered disappearing behind the closed door. My heart pounded as I waited for her to emerge. She opened the door and my mouth watered at the sight of her. She was wearing black thigh-high stockings and a black lacy piece of lingerie. I grew stiff just looking at her. She swayed her body towards me, twirling to show me the full view. I sat up and went to the edge of the bed.

I held out my hands as she teased her way towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me in for a deep kiss. My hands rubbed her firm ass and a small moan escaped my lips as she climbed into my lap. She wrapped her legs around me like a pretzel and started dry humping me. If I wasn't already stiff I sure as hell was now. Her skin felt amazing on my hands. She continued to kiss me for awhile while she thrusted her hips into mine making me grunt. I wanted her so fucking back.

She pressed her body against mine as she slid from my lap. She pushed on my shoulders for me to lie down and I let myself fall back onto the comforter. She pulled at the belt on my jeans and then yanked them off. My cock was stiff and erected, yearning to be touched by her sweet tongue. She wiggled my briefs off and then pulled my hands, wanting me to stand up. She took her hand and wrapped it around me. I jolted forward at the touch.

She licked up and down my shaft and placed tiny kisses on the tip of my penis. I wanted to be in her mouth so bad. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight coming in through her window, "I want to put my mouth on you," she breathed.

She took me slowly at first then started bobbing her head faster and faster as she took me into her mouth. I almost bursted into ecstasy the second I felt her tongue sliding up and down my shaft. "Oh Bella, don't stop. Don't fucking stop. You have no idea how good that feels." She looked at me and winked as she sucked me up and down. I was about to burst if she didn't stop soon.

She didn't stop though. She took her time in trying to deep throat as much of me as she could. I was in pure heaven when she started fondling my balls with her fingers as she drove her mouth faster and faster onto me. "Bella… I'm… going… to… explode," I moaned. She tightened her lips around me and continued to suck harder. I spent myself into her mouth and was immediately turned on when she swallowed every last drop, sucking me dry. I pulled her off her knees and grabbed her ass into my hands.

"You are amazing," I murmured.

She kissed at my neck, "Who said I was done?"

She started sliding back down my body but I stopped her, "I don't think so," I whispered pulling her to my lips. "It's my turn!"

I laid her down gently on her back, making her ass hang just barely over the edge of the bed. I got on my knees and started kissing her inner thighs. Her breathing quickened and she let out small moans as I moved closer to her most private area. I placed my hands on the tops of her thighs and rubbed my thumbs along the crease where her underwear usually sat. She slightly lifted herself towards me as I rubbed her with my thumbs and kissed her through the black lace thong she wore.

I took my right hand and pulled the thong out of my way so I could get a good look at her beautifully shaven skin. She left a small patch up higher, right above her lips, in the shape of a triangle. It pointed directly to the spot where my tongue most wanted to be. I followed this indirect gesture and ran my tongue along her. I licked her from bottom to top kissing her before pulling away.

"Don't stop Edward," she murmured.

I brought my lips back to her sweet tasting clit and sucked on it, my left hand roaming down her thigh. I carefully probed the tip of my middle finger in and out of her as I kissed and sucked on her lips and clit. I could feel her juices starting to spill out so I ran my tongue down her again, this time slipping it carefully into her. She took a deep breath in and groaned slamming her hands down on the mattress. I buried my tongue into her warm, wet hole lapping up her juices.

She continued slamming her now fists into the mattress as I kissed my way up to her triangle hair patch on her skin. I brought myself onto the bed beside her and we both moved up so that only her feet were dangling from the edge of the bed. I lowered my head to kiss her breast through the thin black fabric. I blew air across her chest and watched her nipples harden with excitement. My left hand slid down her stomach and stopped to pinch her clit between my fingers. She moaned and lifted her hands to my face to bring me in for a kiss.

When my lips met hers I slid three fingers inside of her. The scream was muffled by my lips and it allowed her mouth to open so I stuck my tongue down her throat. She kissed me back with ferocity ad I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Her hands released my face and she dug her nails into the comforter, throwing her head back. With this movement I kissed down her neck to her beautiful, hard nipples. I sucked on them through her lingerie and continued probing her deeply with now four fingers.

She spread her legs wide and thrusted her hips against my fingers. I kissed up and down her going from her breasts to her lips over and over and my fingers never stopped. She was digging her whole hand into the comforter and I felt her muscles tighten against my fingers. Then her whole body relaxed and I kissed her softly on the lips, "That's my girl," I whispered.

A smile spread across her face and I could tell I was in for it. She grabbed for thong and pulled it off. She pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me, pulling my shirt off in the same motion. She reached behind her and unclasped the top of her lingerie and slid the small thin straps down her arms. We were completely naked and she was straddling me, her hips rubbing against my flesh. My erection came back to life with full spring and she slid herself down on me.

Her muscles were so tight against me that it made grow harder, but she wiggled herself down all the way. I was completely inside of her and she was rocking her hips back and forth and side to side making me throw my head back and moan. I grabbed for her hips and lifted her up and down on me making her softly scream out, "Oh!"

We soon found a rhythm and she slid herself up and down me. She did this in a half bent over position letting me take her breasts into my mouth. This only aroused her more as she pounded down onto me over and over. My hands gripped her hips and I thrusted myself upward harder and harder until she collapsed onto my chest.

"Oh Edward," she breathed.

I rolled her off me and slid off the bed, pulling her down towards me. I stood at the edge of the bed and flipped her onto her stomach. She quickly responded by getting on all fours and opening herself to me as wide as her legs would allow her to. I didn't waste any time as I pounded myself back into her, making her groan loudly. This new angle allowed me to go deeper into her and I had to take it slow, allowing her muscles to relax before I could fit myself all the way in.

As soon as she was ready for me she jolted her hips back towards me taking me in completely and it made me moan loudly. She felt so amazing that I wanted to fuck her harder. I reached out and smacked her rounded behind with my hand. She yelped but enjoyed the sensation that it gave her, "I've been terribly naughty, I need a good spanking," she moaned.

Her dirty talk turned me on even more and I continued to pound myself into her harder and harder and faster and faster. I raised both hands and brought them down her ass over and over, giving her red hand prints on her fine ivory colored skin. I could feel myself about to go, "Bella, I can't hold it anymore."

She whipped her head around to look at me, "Give it to me," she winked. I exploded myself into her, but she wouldn't stop thrusting her hips into me. It made me go not once but twice. She moaned with me and I grabbed her hips and held myself tightly inside of her until both of our moans quieted. I pulled myself out of her and sat down on the edge of the bed, exhausted.

I glanced at the clock and had to take a double look. I laughed quietly to myself. Her arms came from behind me and wrapped around my chest, "What's so funny?" she whispered kissing my neck.

I slid back on the bed and pulled her into my lap, rubbing her thigh absentmindedly. "It's been two hours," I murmured placing my lips on hers.

She giggled, "Why I think that is a record."

I looked down at her – she was cradled against my chest and my thumb stroked her cheek, "You are so unbelievably beautiful Isabella," I murmured.

She rubbed her face against my chest, "I love you," she breathed.

I took her face into my hands and kissed her lips again, "I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. After my brother's life ended I thought I knew what I was looking for in my life. Then you shot across my world like a jet. You complete my soul Bella."

I released her face and she buried it into my shoulder. I could feel the tears streaming from her eyes, "Everything is just so perfect with you. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone the way I love you." She sobbed.

"Bella, Bella. Sshhh. It's all right. I'm here now and I am not going anywhere. As long as you want me I am here."

She looked up at me, her makeup all smeared, "I will always want you. There is no going back for me. You are what I want, no need… forever."

"So are we declaring ourselves then?"

She breathed softly, "Yea I guess we are."

"Can I do something then, to make it more permanent?" I asked her.

"Of course you can?"

I sat her on the bed and she reached for me, "Well anything but that," she grumbled.

"Give me one minute please."

I left the room and took a right down the hall. I hadn't been in Emmett's room since the day of his funeral. I opened his door and saw everything still in exactly the same place as if he were still here. His dirty shirt was on the floor crumpled next to his hamper. I knew what I was looking for. I dug through his dresser drawers and found the small jewelry case that he had stashed here ever since dad had given it to him.

"It was Grandma's," I remember him saying in his deep booming voice. I shut my eyes to recall that night, "Dad gave it to me when I turned 18. Grandpa gave it to grandma and when she passed she sternly told dad that the oldest son was to get it; to give to his future wife."

"Yea right Emmett, like you are going to get married," I joked.

"You never know little brother, there could be a woman out there for me," he teased punching me in the shoulder.

I opened my eyes and I had my hand on my shoulder, right where he had hit me, like it had just happened. I opened the small box and there sat grandma's ring. "The oldest son is to get it – to give to his future wife," I repeated. I looked up at the ceiling, "Thanks Emmett. I wish you could be here for this."

I quietly left his room and returned back to where Bella was, still waiting with open arms for me. I returned to sitting on the bed and pulled her back into my lap. "I'm glad you are back. I missed you," she giggled.

I kissed her forehead and pulled her chin up with one finger. "I have something for you." Her eyes lit up with excitement. I had the ring in my fingers, and I kissed her on the lips. My hand trembled as I carefully slid the ring onto her third finger on her left hand. "Just a little something to make it more permanent," I whispered.

She looked down at the ring and then back up to me, tears filling her eyes again.

"Well you spend forever with me Bella?"

She only nodded, the tears spilling over her lids and rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them away and finally kissed her waiting lips. I laid down on my back and pulled her on top of me. She cuddled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She continued to stare at her ring without words, only tears.

She finally spoke, "I don't know if forever is long enough."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: There are surprises waiting for you around every corner**

**(Bella Swan)**

The next day Edward and I went to class without thinking anything of the night before. I had completely forgotten the ring was on my finger until Alice grabbed at my hand while we were working that afternoon. "You have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked.

"What Alice? It's like you've never seen an engagement ring before."

"That's not just any ring Bella. That is my grandmother's ring. She was on her death bed when she gave it to my dad."

"Really?"

"There's more Bella. My dad gave that ring to Emmett when he turned eighteen. Grandma made dad swear that he would give to the oldest son. He kept it in his sock drawer in his dresser."

"Um… okay? Alice I'm a little confused. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Edward had to of gone in Emmett's room to get that ring last night. No one has been in there since the day of the funeral. It is exactly how Emmett left it right before he was killed… there are still dirty shirts on the floor Bella!"

"Oh." That really is something I guess.

Alice had her phone open and was speaking in harsh tones, "You need to get over here immediately! Don't give me that Edward, you have some explaining to do!"

"Alice…" I moaned.

She looked at me, "He must really love you."

I shook my hand at her and she laughed. Minutes later Edward was walking up to me, a smile spread across his lips. I wrapped my arms my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can Bella."

I towed at his waist and we walked down an aisle, our arms around one another's waists. "So last night when you disappeared on me for a minute, where exactly did you go?"

He stopped to look at me, "Why does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You already know I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes; his tone disapproving.

"I want to hear it from you Edward."

He sighed, "Will it make you happy?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I went into Emmett's room to get this ring," he said pulling my hand up to show it to me again.

"And you hadn't been in there since the day of the funeral?"

He shook his head from side to side, "My grandmother gave this ring to my dad, telling him he had to give it to the oldest son and that he would someday give it to his future bride."

I stared at the ring, "You love me that much don't you?"

"Bella I needed to give you something that promised you forever. I knew where Emmett kept the ring, I just never dreamed it would be this soon that I was going in there for it."

"I love you, you know."

He placed his fingers on my chin, letting my hand fall back down to my side and pulled my face up so I had to look him in the eyes, "Forever," he promised me again bringing my lips to his.

"Would you two get back up here?" Alice groaned. I took his hand tightly into mine and we walked back up to the front counter where Alice stood tapping her fingers impatiently. "Explain!" she said to Edward pointing at my finger.

"Why? You already know what happened?"

"I just can't believe you went in there! You are the main reason dad hasn't sold off everything in there and made it into a study or something."

He shrugged, "It wasn't time to go in there until last night. I had a reason and Emmett would want me to have it. You know he would love Bella as much as we all do."

"Well there is no doubt about that Edward," she stated firmly.

I looked at him, "So I guess we need to tell your parents now?"

He smiled, "Only if you want to Bella."

"Oh you're dying to, I can see it in your eyes!"

He winked at me, "See you after work."

"Bella, just get out of here. There is going to be no one in here tonight that I can't handle myself. Mom and dad are home tonight and you guys need to go tell them."

"Thanks Alice. See you later."

Edward drove me home quickly, butterflies in my stomach the whole way. He opened the car door for me and took my hand as we walked in to the house. They were eating supper in the living room when we walked in. I froze in place and Edward towed me to the couch that sat across from them.

"Mom… Dad. Bella and I have something we need to share with you." He didn't say anything more, he simply held my hand out in front of me and his mom about knocked the tray off her lap.

"You're engaged!" she squealed sounding absolutely delighted.

Edward simply smiled and looked to his father. Carlisle held his emotions in at first, "Do you make each other happy?" We both nodded, "Well then I guess a congratulations is in order!" he beamed the smile taking over his whole face.

His mother stood up and took my hand into hers, "Oh dear, Carlisle look at this."

Esme held my hand out further so that Carlisle could get a good look at it, "Edward, you didn't?"

He looked at me and then smiled, "She is the most important thing in the world to me," he breathed turning back to his parents. "I would do anything for her… that included."

I knew what they were talking about and it made me feel so completely honored that he had entered Emmett's room for me. It had been a year and a half since he had been in there and only about a week after asking me out we were engaged. I couldn't have been happier in that moment with him.

"We will have to tell your parents Bella." He said later that night.

"I know. But can we wait until after finals?"

"Of course."

Later that night I fell asleep in his arms again, thinking only about the future and what it held for me.

Finals went by quickly. Both Edward and I had our last final on Thursday morning. We finished at the same time and walked out together, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," I breathed as we walked towards the diner. We were going to meet my parents for lunch. "I wish this was already over too."

Edward squeezed my hand, "It's going to be fine Bella."

We sat in a booth that was in the back corner of the diner, but one that was in plain sight of the entrance. I slouched in my seat when I saw my parents walk through the door. Edward was a gentleman and stood up to shake my father's hand and introduce himself to them. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan. My name is Edward Cullen. I believe you have met my twin sister, Alice."

"Oh that's right," my father said.

"It's nice to meet you," my mother whispered.

Everyone took their seats and I quickly grabbed Edward's hand under the table. He just smiled at me. "So then, you finish up all your exams?"

"Sure did dad. Edward and I actually just finished Calculus, he was in my class."

The waiter came and we all placed our orders. "So then Edward, are you a freshman too?"

"No sir. I'm actually a sophomore."

My dad just nodded his head in response. I squeezed Edward's hand… small talk was running out. My dad eyed me then glanced at Edward, "So Bella, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh nothing much," I was chickening out.

"You said it was pretty important on the phone."

I took a deep breath, "Well mom, dad. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because Edward and I, well…. Well, we're engaged." I placed my left hand on the table and watched my mom go cold white.

My dad went through twelve shades of purple before he spoke, "Isn't this a little soon Bella?"

I shook my head but Edward answered his question, "I love her sir. More than I could love anyone else."

I finally spoke up, "He means everything to me dad. I want to spend forever with him."

"And you're happy?" my mother murmured.

"I've never been happier." I said without missing a beat. That made them both smile at one another. Our food arrived, saving me. We all ate without talking. I think my parents were still taking it all in.

Finally my dad spoke, "We're glad that you are happy Bella. You have our blessing."

I wanted to jump up and throw my arms around both of them but instead I simply responded, "Thank you." The lunch was over and everyone was okay with our engagement. I didn't want to waste any time that we had off. I had to get home and talk to Alice about dresses and colors. I was so excited. We said good bye to my parents and Edward and I walked back to his house. When we walked in the front door I noticed a familiar looking car out of the corner of my eye.

Alice was waiting on the bottom of the steps as we walked in, "Bella, you have a visitor in the living room."

That was strange, why would I have a visitor. I dropped Edward's hand and glided into the doorway of the living room. I had barely taken a step into the room when I stopped, frozen. "Jake…" I whispered.

Edward was at my side immediately, cupping my face in his hands, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Fine," I breathed. "Can I ask you to do something for me please?"

"Anything Bella, you know that."

I looked deep into his eyes, "I need you and Alice to go upstairs. I need to talk to him alone."

Torment overcame his face, "I don't want to leave you alone with him Bella. Not after what he did to you."

I heard Jacob snort, but I ignored it, "Please, for me?" I lifted my hand to stroke his face. He sighed, turned around and headed up the stairs, Alice dragging along slowly by his side.

I turned to face him, "What do you want Jake?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk then."

He shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pant pockets, "Well I just wanted to see you I guess."

"Just spit it out Jacob. I have things to do!"

He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the floor. I turned to leave the room, "No wait Bella. I did have something I wanted to tell you."

"I'm waiting…"

He took a few steps towards me, then stopped, "Bella it isn't the same without you. I miss having you around."

"Yea you sure fooled me."

"No Bella, please don't be like that. I did this for your own good."

I lost it, "I loved you Jacob and you broke my heart!"

He seemed taken aback by my words, "I had to do it Bella. You needed to move on."

"Well consider that done!"

He stared at me, trying to find meaning in what I had just said. "Bella, I never stopped loving you. But you needed to get out of Forks."

I took a step back and my hand flew to my chest, "You still love me?" How was that possible? He made it perfectly clear he didn't love me anymore.

"How could I not? You're everything Bella. I only said those things to get you to move on. I was holding you back and you are capable of so much more than me."

My voice was barely more than a whisper, "I can't do this Jake. I need you to leave." I felt like I was on the edge of hysteria. I couldn't take it, my heart wasn't supposed to still feel this way for him. I was in love with Edward.

"Bella. I'll always love you. You were my first everything. I don't think I am capable of forgetting all those feelings."

He was so close to me now. I had to put my hand on his chest to stop his approach. "I'm in love with Edward, Jacob. I'm going to marry him."

"What that guy you just met? Be serious."

I held my hand up for proof, "He proposed last week. He was there for me when you weren't Jacob. Now I need you to leave, please!"

He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and brought his face as close as he could to mine, "I still love you Bella. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It did, but not anymore. You're too late Jacob. My heart doesn't belong to you anymore."

He crushed his lips to mine and I pushed against his chest in protest. He released me and I crumpled to the floor. He left me there and I heard the front door slam shut followed by footsteps racing down the staircase.

"Bella!" Edward said pulling me into his arms. He scooped me up quickly and raced me to my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and pulled me halfway onto his chest. I began to sob as he stroked my hair. I don't know how long it all lasted but when I woke up I was still in his arms and it was pitch black out.

"How long was I out?"

"A while," he breathed kissing my hair.

"How much did you hear?"

He sighed, "All of it." I cringed. Well at least I wouldn't have to give him the play by play of what had happened. "I knew he wasn't stupid enough to just let you leave."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bella you obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You don't know the hold you have on people."

I kissed his chest, "I know the hold I want to have on you."

"You're just going to forget this all happened aren't you?"

"I know who I need to be with Edward. That was the second time Jacob walked out on me. I don't ever want to experience a third." It was the truth and it hurt saying his name but I never wanted to give Jacob the chance of breaking my heart again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Tis the season…**

**(Bella Swan)**

I was awake and alert after sleeping half of the evening and night away so Edward and I got up and went into the basement. He popped in a movie and made me some supper. I don't know how, but I fell back asleep in his arms. When the morning rolled around there was a lot of commotion coming from upstairs.

"What is all that noise?" I mumbled stretching.

"Probably the movers Bella."

I looked at him, his face was stone cold, "The movers?" I knew my voice sounded on the verge of hysteria.

"Yea. We finally decided it was time to clean out Emmett's room."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh." He took me by the hand up the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice was eating breakfast as I sat down beside her, "Morning Alice."

"That wasn't you screaming last night was it Bella?"

I flushed tomato red and glanced at Edward. He had a pained look in his eyes. "I don't know Alice." I had no recollection of screaming. Usually I remember my vivid dreams, the ones that make me scream.

"Well I don't think Edward has that high-pitched of a scream so it had to of been you," she mumbled dumping her bowl of cereal in the sink. "I'm going to be gone all day today. I will see you guys for supper."

Edward continued rummaging through the kitchen for my breakfast. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him from behind, "Talk to me please."

He shrugged from my embrace and turned around to face me, "You don't want to hear it Bella. It will only upset you."

"Edward what was I screaming last night?"

He closed his eyes tightly. I knew this was hurting him but I needed to know. "Jacob, don't leave me. I love you. You can't leave me again," he whispered harshly.

My only reaction was to melt to the floor. How could I of said those things out loud? That wasn't how I felt at all. I loved Edward so much it hurt. I sobbed into the floor until I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders lifting me up. He brought me into his chest and I clung to his shirt still sobbing loudly. I don't know how long we stood like that.

I was in so much emotional pain that I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Instead I pushed away from him and ran up the stairs to my room. I heard his footsteps behind me and his attempts at calling my name. I threw myself into the door and locked it. I couldn't face him right now. I didn't want to face myself. My stomach suddenly felt extremely off and I hurled myself into the bathroom just in time to lose everything I had eaten the day before. The only thing I remember is my head smacking against the hard tile floor as I passed out.

I was in and out of consciousness for a span of time that I couldn't identify. It could have been minutes, hours, days… I didn't know. There was a constant knocking on my door and different voices calling my name. The whispering continued, "Edward you can't just continue to sit out here. She will come out when she is ready." It was Carlisle speaking. I could pick out his calming voice in a crowd if I had to.

"But she hasn't eaten for two whole days. I'm really getting worried Carlisle."

So it had been days. I propped myself halfway off the ground and put my hand on my head, "Ouch." I looked back down on the linoleum where there was a dry blood spot. I used the counter to pull myself up. Sure enough I had a matted bloody spot in my hairline, I must have hit my head hard. It hurt to touch it but I washed it out anyway. I decided to take a shower and afterwards I cleaned up the floor. I changed in to my jogging suit that Edward had given me one of my first days here.

I heard a soft knock, "Bella, please open the door."

I stumbled myself to the door falling in to it, I was losing my energy. I flipped the lock and then slid down the side of my dresser that was standing next to the door. I sat there, my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around me waiting for him to enter. He took his time with the knob, making sure it was actually open this time. When he swung the door open I didn't look up, I was too dizzy.

He scooped me up into his arms and laid me on the bed. "Carlisle!" he called loudly.

I heard footsteps enter my bedroom but I couldn't open my eyes. "Oh my," Esme mumbled.

Her voice was so light and worried that it frightened me. Did I look that bad? "She's lost some blood and she needs to get something to eat. Bella, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes Bella?"

I concentrated on using all my strength to get my eyes open. They finally fluttered open to see Carlisle's face hovering over me. "Bella?" Edward's voice was trembling as he said my name. I looked directly behind Carlisle to see his tired and anxious face.

"I love you," I mouthed, my voice not giving the term of endearment the recognition it needed at this moment.

His green eyes seemed to sparkle at me, "I love you," he mouthed back making me smile.

"Bella are you strong enough to sit up?" I shook my head at Carlisle, it was hard enough keeping my eyes open. "I was afraid of that."

He turned from me and walked swiftly out of the room. He came back in carrying some medical supplies. I couldn't tell exactly what it all was and I was too tired to care. I closed my eyes and felt his warm hands around my left arm as I drifted asleep again. This dream was unlike any others I had ever had. It was so surreal.

I was watching Edward pace around my room and Carlisle coming in and checking my vitals every hour. Alice and Esme appeared often in my dream too. They tried to get Edward to rest and eat but he refused. He wasn't going to leave my side. I soon realized that it wasn't a dream… it was actually happening, but then why was everything so fuzzy?

I blinked a few times and tried to move around a little bit. Edward noticed my movements and was at my side immediately, "Bella?"

I opened my mouth, hoping my voice had more power in it this time. "Edward?"

His hands were on my face, wiping away the tears that I didn't know were falling from my eyes. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." There was so much pain in his voice that it made me cry more.

"How is this your fault Edward? I'm the one who locked the door."

He brought his lips to mine, "It doesn't matter anymore Bella. I have you and that is all that matters to me now."

I halfway sat up and looked around. "Why do I have all these tubes in me?" I looked at the things they were all hooked to."

"Well you were out for a week Bella. You needed sustenance and you lost some blood. Carlisle didn't want to take any chances."

Just as he was telling me all this Carlisle walked into the bedroom. "Glad to see you up Bella. We were getting worried about you; thought we might have to postpone Christmas."

I shook my head, "What?"

"He's kidding Bella. It is still a week away but we didn't know when you were going to wake up." Edward explained.

Carlisle pulled all the tubes from my arms as I winced. "Well the first thing I would recommend young lady would be a nice hot bath followed quickly by some food. I will have Bree bring you up something that won't upset your stomach."

Edward drew my bath while Carlisle unhooked everything and wheeled it all out of the bedroom. I was soon scooped up into Edward's arms and set carefully down on the edge of the tub. He undressed me and helped me slide into the warm water. I sat there and soaked for a while as he cleaned up my room, changing my sheets and getting comfy clothes out for me to change in to.

When he walked back into the bathroom he had a smile on his face. "I missed seeing that while I was asleep."

"I was so worried about you Bella. When you finally unlocked your door you were as pale as a ghost. And this cut on your head was bleeding down the side of your face."

I reached up to feel a healing scab where I had face planted myself into the linoleum. The pain was gone now when I touched it. "I think I passed out after throwing up. I guess I was out for a couple days."

"Yea. I sat by your door the whole time, just waiting to hear any kind of sound."

"You know how much I love you, right Edward? You know that no matter how many times I scream his name while I'm sleeping that you are the one that holds my heart?" He nodded his head. "I wish I could scream your name while I was sleeping."

He smiled, "That would be nice to hear."

"Even though I scream your name other times?" I said blushing.

That lit the fire in his eyes and he brought his lips to mine. He carefully slid his hand down my stomach under the water until he reached my upper thighs. He traced his fingers down my thighs so that his hand was in between my legs. I let my legs fall to the sides of the tub, opening myself up to his hand and fingers.

He played with my clit and lips before sliding two fingers into me. I softly moaned into his lips making him kiss me harder. He moved his fingers in and out of me slowly making me lose myself to his pleasures. He kissed down my neck and along my jaw line. He moved his other hand to my breasts and squeezed them in his hand.

He stared at my face while he gave me pleasure. The moans were coming softly from my lips and this only enticed him more. He began pumping his hand more steadily making me thrust my hips against his fingers, god he felt so good inside me. He continued until I let myself go with a loud groan, my body collapsing in the water. I opened my eyes to his smiling face. He leaned down to kiss my forehead then stood up to grab my towel from the counter.

After my exciting bath he helped dress me and then walked with me out to my bed where a tray of food was sitting. He took care of me the whole day, making sure he was with me every second. He only left me alone for a few minutes when he decided to go get something to eat himself. I laughed at him as he carried up two trays filled with food – enough to last us the rest of the day and into the night.

We talked the entire night through. Apparently I was the most important thing on everyone's minds so Esme and Carlisle were behind at their jobs. "Edward why didn't you just tell them that work was more important than me?"

"Are you kidding yourself Bella? You are the most important thing around here"

I sighed, "Why do you all hold me in such high regard?"

He cupped his hands around my face, "We all love you Bella. You complete our family."

It made sense to me now. They had all lost Emmett so tragically. "I think it is more the other way around. You guys all complete me."

The next few days Edward and I spent every waking moment together. We planned some details of the wedding, but nothing major. Alice was hounding on me to pick a designer gown but it was all just too real for me. I was getting married to Edward and I had a family who loved me. Nothing could be more perfect or so we all thought.

Christmas came and went. Edward and his family had gotten me a new convertible Pontiac Solstice that was a bright shiny red. It was way over the top but they had insisted. Classes started up again and Edward had rearranged our schedules so that we had every class together. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with my life, just as long as I was with Edward that was all that mattered. Thanks to my parents generous college fund I was covered as far as tuition was concerned so at least I could actually work and make money instead of just ending up even. I was so preoccupied with classes and wedding plans that I hadn't realized I was more than two weeks late.

We were just finishing up with our business class when it hit me. Edward and I were walking out of the main building when it hit me. I froze on the steps. "Bella? What is it? Did you forget something?"

I shook my head at him, "I need to get home," I said in a hushed voice as I rushed past him. I half-ran back to the house and up to my bedroom. I ripped through my dresser drawers and bathroom cabinet until I found them. I flipped open the birth control container and counted the days… my mouth fell open. Edward found me like that – staring off into space. I kept counting and recounting the days in my head.

"Bella?" Edward said shaking me by the shoulders.

I looked at him, there was worry in his eyes. I didn't know how to say it, "I think I might be pregnant." The pills dropped through my fingers to the floor with a clunk. I lunged for the toilet. Edward was there holding my hair and rubbing my back. When I was finished he helped me clean up. I crawled myself into bed and curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I can't believe I was so careless," he murmured.

I looked up at him. He was holding his head in his hands sitting Indian-style on the bed next to me. I placed a hand on his leg, "Edward you can't blame yourself. I haven't been taking my pills regularly. With everything that has happened, my things got rearranged, along with my responsibilities. This is as my fault as much as it is yours. But we're in this together right?"

He looked at me, "I'll have my dad bring a pregnancy test home."

"Are your parents going to be mad at us for this?"

He shook his head, "They can't be mad at bringing another life into the world."

I sighed, "Well at least we don't have to worry about your parents then." My mind immediately thought of what Charlie and Renee would think. Would they hate me for this?

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. We will know soon enough." He flipped open his phone and called Carlisle at work. I couldn't listen to the conversation. I headed down to the kitchen and started munching on some chips that were left open on the counter. Pretty soon Edward was right there munching with me, "He'll be home soon."

I was out of my mind nervous. Was I even ready for this? I left my hands fall to my stomach. It didn't feel any different. Alice came bouncing into the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Well does anyone want to hear my good news?"

We both looked at her, she was exuberant… not that it was unusual for Alice to be extremely happy. "What's up Alice?" I finally asked.

"I met the most amazingly cute guy in my psychology class this afternoon."

"It's not the professor is it?" Edward cracked at her laughing under his breath.

"Very funny," she said crossing her arms. The look on her face made us think it actually was the professor. "It is HER assistant and his name happens to be Jasper. He is a graduate student and unbelievably gorgeous at the same time."

I laughed at her, "Alice can't you take one class without falling in love with someone?"

"No but this is it Bella. I can feel it."

"So then when is your first date?"

"Friday, he just doesn't know it yet," she murmured.

Esme and Carlisle arrived home at the same time and rushed through the door together. I felt the blood drain from my face as they approached us. Alice stood there with an interested look on her face as Carlisle handed Edward the bag. He led me by the hand back upstairs but Alice's shriek let me know what had just happened back in the kitchen.

He pulled the contents of the bag out and handed it to me, "Let me know if you need any help."

I only nodded and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Carlisle had three different tests that he had brought home. I read over each one carefully and followed the directions. I set the timer and slid down the door wrapping my arms around my knees. Before I knew it the bell dinged and it was time to find out the truth. I opened the bathroom door and Edward got off the bed and walked towards me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: This is everything I didn't know I wanted**

**(Edward Cullen)**

Bella walked out of the bathroom with a look I couldn't read on her face. I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. We stood there for awhile before we went to look at the results. I carefully read the boxes in front of the three pregnancy tests. Every single one of them read positive. Bella was gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were white. I pulled her back into my chest and kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay Bella," I whispered kissing her hair.

She started to tremble so I walked with her to the bed. We both sat down and I put my hands on her shoulders. "A baby?" she mumbled putting her hands on her stomach.

I lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes, "Not if you don't want to Bella. You have a choice here."

She stood up, "I'm not getting rid of our baby!" she shouted.

I got up slowly my hands raised towards her, "Okay that's fine."

She came back in to my chest and wrapped her arms around me, "Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to have a baby together?"

I pulled her back so I could kiss her, "I love you Bella."

We walked hand in hand down the steps, smiles beaming. "Wait," she said. I stopped to look at her. "If it's a boy can we name him Emmett Mason Cullen?"

I pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, "If that's what you really want."

She nodded, "And if it is a girl we can name her Emily Renee?" I kissed her again and she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

We strolled into the kitchen and we didn't even have to say anything. My mom wrapped Bella into a hug and Alice punched me in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for not telling me jerk!"

"Bella, how are you feeling?" My dad always had a tendency to go into doctor mode.

"I'm fine."

"Well that is good. I will schedule an appointment for Friday in the afternoon since you both don't have class, well I guess that is tomorrow."

We both nodded. My mom was non-stop smiles. "This is perfect. It gives me a reason to go shopping and to redecorate."

Bella looked to me and I nodded. I knew what she was thinking. "You know Emmett's old room would be perfect for a nursery," she mentioned. "Besides Edward and I have already decided that we are naming the baby after him."

"Well what if it's a girl Bella? Emmett isn't s girl's name." Alice murmured.

"We have that figured out too Alice. We would name her Emily then."

You could tell my parents were deeply touched. My mom had to wipe a tear away I think.

"So it sounds like the wedding is on hold then? There is no way you can have a summer wedding Bella."

"Oh Alice, let's not worry about that now. It has been such a long day I just want to go to bed so I can stay awake in class tomorrow morning."

"We can take supper upstairs Bella," I whispered wrapping my arms around her. "Why don't you head on upstairs and get into something comfy. I will be up shortly."

She nodded and hugged everyone good night.

"Well since you want Emmett's old room to be the nursery I will have to completely redo Bella's room so that you two have enough closet space for all your things. So this weekend we will move everything of Bella's into your room for the time being."

"That sounds fine mom."

"I'm so happy for you two. It is a little out of order and you haven't finished college yet, but a baby! This is just too good to be true." She said wrapping me in a hug.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you son. Let us know if Bella needs absolutely anything."

"I will dad, thanks."

"Don't even worry about maternity clothing Edward, I got that one covered. I know Bella's sizes."

"Thanks Alice."

I finished supper and put it on two trays for us to eat. My family really was one of a kind. I went to Bella's room first but she wasn't in there. So I headed back to my room and almost dropped the trays. The room smelled glorious with the scents of the lighted candles mixing together into one amazing fragrance. And there, lying on my bed was my future wife and mother of my child completely naked and waiting for me.

That night was heaven and so much more. Bella took me over and over again until our pleasures were fulfilled, for the time being anyway. I had to run back downstairs to reheat our supper, not that I minded. I just had spent two hours completely devouring Bella and everything wonderful about her. The looks she gave me while we made love simply turned me on that much more and I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't surprised that we were pregnant the way we exploded our bodies together.

The doctor's appointment was both scary and informational. Poor Bella was put through a series of tests being a new patient as well as an expectant mother. We left simply exhausted. Bella was six weeks along which when we counted back that was the day she came to me in the diner. I had comforted her that day. We weren't even dating. She had just had her heart broken and we lost control of our emotions. Not that I minded. I had wanted her that way since the very first moment I saw her in the library.

She was mine now and we were going to have a baby. We wouldn't know the sex until a few more months but we didn't mind not knowing. We had already started calling the baby Em, just because it fit no matter what the sex was. When we got back home mom had already moved all of Bella's things into my room and the movers were there taking out all the furniture to put into storage until we finished.

We were laying on my bed just discussing our options about things. "Let's just get married next month."

"Bella, you're not serious?"

"Of course I am! We could get married on February 14th!! Oh Edward that would be so romantic. Then we can take our honeymoon during spring break that next month. I won't be very big yet and will still be able to have some fun with you." She said winking at me. God she was sexy.

"February 14th it is," I said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Great! I need to go tell Alice!"

She bursted in Alice's room without knocking, I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her that Alice had company over.

"Sorry Alice. Talk to you, er… later." She said slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry Bella. I forgot to tell you she has Jasper over."

"I feel horrible. She was half naked!"

"She's not mad at you, if anything you just made her evening that much more exciting."

"Well I'm still embarrassed."

I laughed, "Let's get you to bed."

The next morning we all sat down for breakfast to share the news of what we found out at the doctor. To everyone's surprise Jasper was still there. Alice towed him into the kitchen in the morning and introduced him to everyone. "It's nice to meet you Jasper." Carlisle said taking his hand. "We were all about to sit down for breakfast if you would like to join us?"

"That would be very nice, thank you sir," Jasper said sitting in the open seat next to Alice.

"So Bella what did you find out?" Alice asked.

"Oh well um… I'm only six weeks along and the baby will be due in late August or early September."

I watched Jasper's expression more than anyone. I think he about choked on his eggs. "You're pregnant and in college still?" he asked.

Bella shook her head, "It wasn't exactly planned, but it's still a blessing. Edward and I were going to get married this summer but actually we decided that Valentine's Day makes so much more sense."

Alice snorted, "Valentine's Day? That only gives me like a month to order your dress Bella!"

"Well I tried to tell you last night Alice."

Jasper laughed. "So then what are you going to do for next semester?"

"Well I haven't really thought about that yet Jasper, but I guess I will take some online classes, just enough to keep full time."

He only nodded, "Bella we don't really need to discuss that now," I murmured. "But we can always think about me being a stay at home dad."

She smiled at me, "I love you," she whispered kissing me. We all finished our breakfast and dad left to go to the hospital. Mom had some workers come over so us four went to the basement. I was interested to see how Jasper and Alice acted since our parents weren't around. Jasper sat on the far edge of the couch and Alice plopped right down in his lap. He looked uncomfortable at first but once Bella cuddled into my lap as well he seemed to relax.

"So Jasper, why graduate school?"

"Well to tell you the truth Edward I didn't like my undergraduate degree as well as I'd hoped so I decided to apply for the graduate program in psychology instead. I love it so far. What are you two majoring in?"

"Oh well, for now we are both business."

"For now?"

"Yea, I'm not really sure if that is what I want," Bella explained. "I mean owning a business is my dream, but I just don't know what kind of business."

"And for you Edward?"

"Well Jasper I really don't care what I do for now. I am just excited to be married and have our baby and see where life takes me."

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "I love you."

I kissed the tip of her nose and slowly moved down her cheek until I found her lips. "I love you," I whispered in between kisses.

"Well I like psychology too Jazz," Alice beamed interrupting Bella and I's make out scene.

"I know you do," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Bella spoke then, "So how did Alice do it Jasper? How did she reign you in?"

"Well to be perfectly honest she just came up and bluntly asked if I would like to get coffee with her. No one has ever been so domineering towards me before and it was kind of thrilling."

Bella laughed, "That sounds like Alice."

"So February 14th then?" Alice asked.

We both nodded. "I want it small though," Bella added.

"Not a problem. I think I have the perfect gown in mind for you too."

"You do what you need to do Alice. I trust you in all your decisions."

"That's what I like to hear Bella!" Alice stated smiling.

"I'm kind of tired Edward," Bella murmured.

"Why don't you just take a nap sweetie? We aren't going anywhere today. Would you like me to put in a movie so you can fall asleep?"

She nodded, and I got up to find one. Once we all decided I put it in and Bella fell quickly asleep to the opening music. We weren't really watching it so I turned the volume down and we continued talking.

"Are you worried at all about how this might affect your relationship with her?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe a little. I mean Bella and I have a very special relationship. To tell you the truth we have only been together since Thanksgiving."

I watched his jaw drop, "But then… all this. How? Why so soon?"

I explained to him Bella's situation with her parents and everything she went through. Then, as much as I hated to, I told him about Jacob and what he did to her. Finally I explained our relationship and what we both went through to get to each other.

"So the first time you," he hesitated, "you had sex, it resulted in her getting pregnant and you weren't even a couple yet? She had just split with her ex?"

"Pretty much yea. I mean he had been out of her life for like two months but she didn't know it was over. When she found out it was over she was in my arms that night."

"That is… I mean you two definitely have a special connection then."

"I think we do. I mean I don't know if Alice told you we lost our older brother a little more than a year and a half ago, but the moment I saw her in the library I snapped out of my depression. It was like she was what I was searching for. She changed my life and she didn't even know it."

"Alice did tell me about your brother, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. We are going to name the baby after him; Emmett if it is a boy and Emily if it is a girl."

"So then your family is like complete again?"

"She filled that hole in our hearts that we all had. I think that is why my parents are so thrilled with this pregnancy. Yes it is out of order and a little early in our relationship, but I think it will only make our connection that much stronger."

"You two do have a very special bond, and I've only just met you. It is blatantly obvious that you both love one another very much."

"I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. She is everything to me. She has given me everything I didn't know I wanted."

I looked down at her while she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that it made my heart hurt. She was my entire life now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Suggestions and preparation**

**(Bella Swan)**

The next month simply flew by. I was talking with Alice when I realized that the wedding was less than a week away. Jasper had been spending a lot of time at the house, mainly because of the weather and his apartment was about half an hour from campus. I thought it made sense. Not like any of us cared. He was funny and extremely helpful. I really liked him and Edward did too.

"So why don't you just have Jasper move in to the apartment above the garage?"

"I've talked to him about it but we both think that it is too early in the relationship to move into together."

"Alice I'm not talking about that. I mean it is closer to campus and it has its own entrance and everything. It just makes sense."

"You're right Bella. But he won't want to hear it from me… would you give a try for me. Please?"

I hated it when she begged, she was too hard to say no to. "Oh all right!"

She began clapping her hands together like a two-year old, "Yay!" She cleared her throat, "You know Bella, the wedding is only in a few days."

"I know Alice. I can't believe it, but at the same time I can. Of course your mom is running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get our room done in time."

"She just wants it to be perfect," Alice sighed.

"I know and I couldn't be more thankful. You guys are the family I never had but always wanted."

"Well you have us now!"

I looked down at my stomach and placed my hands on the very subtle bulge. "I know, and so much more."

Her cell phone rang, "Oh okay, well I won't be here. Of course you can still come by. Bella can keep you company until I get back." I was guessing it was Jasper, which was perfect because I did want to talk to him. "Love you too. Okay bye."

"What's up Alice? Who am I keeping company?"

"Jasper, of course. Who else would it be? I have to get to class. I will see you both after."

It wasn't long after Alice left that he arrived. "Hey Jasper," I greeted as I let him in.

"Hi Bella. So it's just us?"

"Yea, everyone is in class."

"Not feeling well today?"

I shook my head, "I was sick all morning so Edward suggested that I take the day off. He is going to fill me in on everything when he gets back."

"That is really nice that you have the same classes. Do any of the professors know about your situation?"

"We haven't really told anyone. I mean no one will be able to tell. I really don't want to be that pregnant girl on campus."

"I can understand that."

"Well not to change the subject but Alice and I were talking earlier and I was wondering something."

We had walked into the living room and sat down by this time. He fidgeted on the couch before answering me, "Well what precisely are you wondering about?"

"Why don't you just move in here? You spend most of your free time here anyway. It is closer to campus and the apartment above the garage has everything your current place does plus so many amenities."

He laughed, "Amenities huh?"

"Well yea. First of all it has its own entrance and it is considered an apartment. Like I said it is close to campus. A maid service that does your laundry, makes your bed and keeps it clean. And the best perk is that Alice is so close."

"Ha ha. Bella it sounds like you want it more than me!"

"Jasper be serious! Think about it at least would you?"

"I have thought about it Bella and it all sounds too good to be true. I'm worried that it will affect my relationship with Alice though. I mean, god forbid, but what if we break up? It is so early in the relationship. I don't want to jeopardize things."

Now I was the one who was laughing, "Seriously Jasper? You have to know the Cullen's better than that! They only have the strongest relationship bonds ever!"

He started laughing too, "I guess you are right Bella. I mean I have only been with Alice, what a month? And I feel like I could spend eternity with her."

I smiled but at the same time I felt extremely nauseous, "Excuse me Jasper." I bolted from the living room and headed straight for the bathroom. I just barely made it as I clung to the toilet. I sat up against the wall and was surprised to find Jasper staring at me with wide eyes.

"Here you go Bella." He handed me a cloth and a glass of water.

"Thanks Jasper. Today is just not a good day for me."

"What's it like?"

I looked up at him, "Throwing up?"

He smiled, "No. Being pregnant, getting married and coming from nothing to something so much more than you could ever imagine?"

I sighed and stood up. We walked together back into the living room and I sat across from him on the couch. "Well Jasper coming from nothing. That is a hard one because I didn't know anything like this could exist. Being pregnant is just something that happened but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire world. I love our baby so much. Getting married, well things just seem right with Edward. He completes me and now we have a family and it just feels like everything is exactly the right fit with us."

"You two have the most amazing relationship I have ever had the experience of watching flourish. The way you two regard one another is simply amazing. He loves you so much. When you are sleeping or taking a nap he stares at you with such passion and devotion that it draws someone else in. I can't help but watch him watch you."

I blushed, "I love him too that way. I get lost in his green eyes a lot. I mean our bond is just so deep that I don't think anything could break it."

"I bet you're right Bella. Thanks for allowing me in your head for the afternoon."

Edward and Alice walked in then. Jasper and I stood up and walked to our significant others. I could only presume that they were doing exactly what we were. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. His kisses lately were so mesmerizing and filled with such lust that I couldn't help but to press my body tightly to his.

"Welcome home," I breathed in between kisses.

He swept me up into his arms, "I missed you." He started kissing me again but we were interrupted by Alice clearing her throat.

"Okay, make out session over."

Edward didn't put me down so I turned awkwardly to face Alice, "Deal with it." I said as I pulled Edward's face down to mine again.

"So did you and Bella have a nice chat Jasper?"

This caught Edward's attention, "Oh?"

"Hey I wasn't finished kissing you yet," I muttered.

He kissed me on the forehead, "So what did you and Bella talk about Jasper?" I crossed my arms in defeat, pouting a little. Edward pulled me closer to his chest and gently kissed my lips again, pulling away too soon as always.

"Well Bella kind of talked me into finally taking Alice up on her offer of moving into the apartment above the garage."

"She didn't! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice screamed throwing her arms around Jasper's neck.

He hugged her but the pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips. I felt as though I had to look away, but Edward distracted me. He started to go up the steps, pulling me into a kiss as he went. When we got to his room he finally set me down on my feet. I casually walked over to the bed and laid down stretching out on my back. Edward followed me but stared at me as I stretched.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he moaned.

I rolled over onto my side and propped my head up on my hand. I had my other hand on my hip slowly moving up the side of my stomach, showing my skin to him. He crawled onto the bed next to me, his eyes longing at me. He brought his face to my stomach and began kissing it, his hands on the sides of my waist rolling me on to my back.

He placed kisses on my stomach over and over, "I love you," he breathed into my skin. Then he kissed up my stomach, jumped to my neck and finally met my waiting lips. "I love you too," he murmured. I lifted my hands to his shirt and easily unfastened all the buttons. I ran my fingers down his chest until I hooked my fingers around his belt, pulling his hips down onto mine. He moaned under his breath and cupped my face, allowing his full body weight to press on top of me.

I rolled us over so that I was on top, still pressed tightly to his chest. I used what leverage I could and managed to slip out of my top as well. I pressed my naked breasts against his chest and lifted my hips up so I could take off my pants. I was completely naked before long, his hands rubbing up and down my body, hesitating on my behind. Moans slipped from my mouth as he reached for his zipper.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I pulled from his kiss and helped to strip his pants and briefs off. I took him into my mouth which made him groan. "Oh god Bella. You feel so good." I continued to suck on him, occasionally biting down making him go tense. I began sucking on the very tip like a popsicle, "Mmmm. Bella don't fucking stop."

I licked his long, thick shaft up and down with my tongue. I used my hand to stimulate him even more. "I can't take much more Bella. You just feel too good."

I smiled at him and winked, making him moan. I took him back into my mouth and began to deep throat him until I thought I would gag. It didn't take long for him lose it, which I quickly swallowed. "Jesus Bella! You are so amazing!" He said pulling me to his lips.

I was lying beside him, so I straddled my legs over him and gently slid myself onto him. We both let out loud moans, our pleasures taking over. I moved up and down slowly, letting myself widen so that I could fit all of him in. When he was completely in, he threw his head back, "Oh Bella. Oh Bella." He wrapped his fingers tightly around my hips and helped thrust into him over and over.

He held me down for awhile, thrusting only a little bit, teasing me. He rolled us over and hovered himself carefully above me. He pressed himself into me and kissed my lips. We weren't ravaging one another for once. We were letting our passion show through on how much we truly loved one another. I could feel the moisture welling up in my eyes as he kissed me fervidly. My devotion took over as I pushed myself onto him. He began to pump rapidly sending my body into the highest pleasures.

I gripped the comforter, "Go with me Bella." I only nodded as I left myself fly. Edward let out a loud groan and collapsed next to me on the bed. I rolled onto my side and cuddled into his shoulder. This was a perfect moment, and the tears spilled over.

"Bella, are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward said cupping my face, worry in his eyes.

I couldn't fight through the tears to tell him how happy I felt – that words could not express this moment. I just shook my head, wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He resisted at first, still worried about me, but the tears dwindled and when he pulled away I was smiling. "I got a little over emotional. Words just couldn't describe that moment Edward. You have made me so happy. So very, very happy."

He pulled me into his chest and we laid there in one another's arms as we fell asleep. The next morning we both went off to class, hand in hand. I, for once, was not feeling very nauseous and so I enjoyed getting out. I breathed in the fresh February air and was in complete bliss.

Thanks to Edward's fine tutoring skills I was up to par in all my classes, even though I had missed a lot of them lately. We sat in the back of class and I took notes intently, even though I felt like all eyes were staring at me. There was no way anyone could know but I still felt sub-conscious, looking down and placing a hand on my tiny bulge. Don't worry baby, I thought, they will all be jealous as soon as they see how completely adored you are going to be.

Edward winked at me and I smiled back. I rubbed my stomach one last time before going back to my notes. The class was over fairly quickly and we went along to our next. When we got back to the house the movers were there with Jasper. "That was quick," I whispered to Edward as we walked into the house.

"Alice wasn't going to take any chances. She had the movers there packing up all his stuff while he was in class."

"That is so Alice."

Edward laughed, "Well at least Jasper isn't upset about it. He actually looks relieved that it is all taken care of."

That night Edward and I were left on our own for supper. Jasper and Alice had ordered pizza and were in the apartment setting things up. Esme has suggested using all the furniture from my old room. She wanted to get us all new that Edward and I were to pick out together. We sat at the kitchen table and flipped through the stacks of magazines that she had left out for us.

It was getting late and tomorrow was the last night I would be a single woman.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: It's only the most important day in my life!**

**(Bella Swan)**

That night was not a good one for me. I was dreaming that Edward had to raise our child all by himself as I watched from above. They couldn't hear me or see me but they talked about me all the time. Edward's face twisted in agony as he talked about me to our son. I jolted upright in bed.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked sitting up next to me. I brought my face into his chest and began to sob. "Another bad dream?" I only nodded. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"It was so awful Edward. I was watching you raise our son from above… like I was an angel. And your face, I don't want to ever see that face on you again. It makes my heart break just remembering it from the dream." I sobbed harder.

He laid me down and pulled me tighter into his chest. "Bella, sshhh. It was just a dream love. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or our baby."

My sobs began to grow quieter as I drifted back off to sleep. I woke up still clutched to his chest that next morning. That was not a dream I wanted to have again. I kissed Edward's chest and slipped from his embrace. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, so I decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. I picked out the dress I would be wearing for tonight's engagement party/rehearsal dinner. I couldn't believe how quickly that month had flown by.

I put on my comfy sweats and t-shirt and skipped back to the bed. He was still sleeping so I carefully laid myself next to him and stared at him. I traced the lines of his face over and over with my fingertips. He was simply beautiful to look at. His dark long eyelashes contrasted against his pale-ivory toned skin. He had beautiful lips that made my mouth water just thinking about kissing them. I closed my eyes and focused on his smile, especially when it touched his emerald-green eyes.

I felt his breathing change and I opened my eyes to his staring intently back at me. "Good morning," I breathed kissing his lips.

He smiled back at me and stretched. "How long have you been up?"

"Only long enough to memorize the details of your face."

He cocked a smirk at me and sat up. He quickly got dressed and we both walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Alice and Jasper were already in class and if Edward and I didn't hurry we weren't going to make our first class at all.

That morning seemed to tick slowly by. We were let out early of our last class, which I was thankful for but for some reason Edward had been unusually quiet the whole day. We were walking back to the house when I stopped him. He slowly turned around to face me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Then why have you barely said a word to me all morning? You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Definitely not. I guess your dream just put some thoughts into my head."

I could tell his demeanor had changed dramatically and it brought me back to how I had felt last night. "Do you mind if we stop by the hospital for a minute? I mean we still have time before the party and I just want to talk with the doctor again."

He nodded, "That sounds good to me."

Our doctor had taken us right in and completely understood our concerns. "Bella. It is completely natural to have those thoughts. Everyone does. But I can promise you that you are in the best of hands here. With Carlisle being a doctor he can reassure you if you have any questions or concerns. Just try to watch the sweets before you go to bed. That can sometimes trigger a chemical reaction in the brain that causes those kinds of dreams."

"Thank you doctor. I really appreciate you seeing us on short notice like this." Edward said.

When we got home Alice was nearly about to bite my head off, "Don't you realize how much work needs to be done Bella? You have cut an hour out of my schedule!"

I blushed, "Sorry Alice. We had to stop by the hospital."

Her tone changed immediately, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Everything is just fine."

She whisked me upstairs and started messing with my hair and makeup. She really took her time in getting the curls in my hair pinned back just right. "Alice you know it is just a trial run right?"

"But see then tomorrow I will know what I should and shouldn't do. And I want you to look absolutely ravishing so that Edward can't keep his hands off of you."

I giggled. He already had that problem. Alice slipped the dress on over my head and I was ready. There was a knock at the door and Edward poked his head in, eyes closed. "Everyone decent in here?"

Alice moaned, "Yes. You can open your eyes. I will see you downstairs Bella."

Alice breezed by Edward as he just stood there in the door way. I turned to face him, letting my dress fall around me. The elegant red satin evening dress featured a deep V-neckline with a slim and shirred waist. It had thin spaghetti straps and a long ruffled drape cascading from the attached rhinestone pin down the front. "So what do you think of my dress?" I asked playfully.

He swallowed and did one of those blinks that you only see on a morning cartoon. He held out his hand for me. I took it and he twirled me around. "You are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. There are no words to describe how my heart just felt when you stood up and turned to me. You are stunning Bella."

I cupped my hands around his face, "And I'm yours."

He placed his right hand on the small of my back and pulled me in for an intensively passionate kiss. He asked for my arm and we strolled down the steps toward the living room. When we entered the room went dead silent. I watched Esme wipe a tear from her eye and Alice simply beamed. The night started off great. My parents were a little late but they probably couldn't find the house in the dark with all those trees in the driveway.

So when I heard the doorbell ring I ran to answer it. I opened the door quickly and wanted to slam it shut again. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh come on Bella! It's freezing out." I grunted and backed away from the door straight into Edward. I gasped as he steadied me by the shoulders. Jacob walked in and shut the door behind him. "Nice digs."

I felt Edward tense up behind me. "What do you want Jake? If you couldn't tell we are a little busy for a social call."

He shuffled his feet, "Well I wanted to talk to you."

I groaned, "Make it quick then."

"Alone Bella, please?"

I slumped my shoulders and turned around to face Edward. He refused to meet my eyes but I still put my right hand on his face to calm him. "It will only be for a moment. Then I will have you personally throw him out."

He cracked a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked down at me, "If that's what you want."

"Well not really. But if I don't listen to him now he will just be back later to bug me. Please Edward for me?" He dropped his hands from my shoulders and walked off. I stomped into the kitchen with Jake not far behind. I leaned casually up against the counter as Jake leaned in the doorway. "So talk."

He looked like he was having trouble finding the right words. "Bella I'm sorry for what I put your through. It was wrong of me to treat you like I did."

"Duh," I muttered.

He frowned, "I miss you Bella. Things aren't the same without you around."

I started to leave the kitchen but he blocked my exit. "If you'll excuse me I have a party to get back to." He still didn't move.

"Just hear me out Bella."

"I think I've heard enough Jake," I said stepping around him and squeezing myself through the doorway.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, "I love you Bella. I never stopped loving you." He tried to bring his face closer to mine but I glared at him and he stopped.

I turned around to face him. "No! You don't get to say you're sorry because deep down you're not." I said charging at him, pointing my finger into his chest. "You let me sit there for a month having me think that I did something wrong. I had no friends, no one to talk to, but still I stayed faithful because I loved you!"

"Bella I can explain, please…"

"No! You don't get to explain. You lost that chance when you walked out on me talking my heart with you. You ripped out my heart Jake and you don't know how hard it was to get that back… to let you go. But I did. I'm marrying Edward, Jacob and there is nothing you can do to stop that. I LOVE HIM!"

"Oh come on Bella. You've known him what a couple months?"

It was time for payback. "Do you want to know that I did after you left me there? I went to HIM! We made love and now I am going to have his baby," I shouted cradling the small bump on my stomach. His eyes glanced down. "We are getting married tomorrow Jake. We are going to be a family. Everything that you left behind is now his."

I stomped from the kitchen back into the living room. Edward was waiting for me at the doorway. His arms wrapped around me and I heard the front door slam. Not five minutes later my parents arrived apologizing over and over about being late. The rest of the evening was a success. I forgot about Jacob completely and kept one arm around Edward the whole time.

I walked my parents to the door, "Good night mom. Good night dad."

My dad turned to face me, "We will see you tomorrow Bella," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll be the one in white," I said winking at them as they opened their car doors.

I shut the front door and lost it. "Please don't leave me tonight. I need you. I need to feel your arms around me," I said as I clung to Edward's shirt.

Alice had overheard, "Bella are you crazy? You know that's bad luck!"

I sobbed into his shirt, "I need you. Please don't leave me alone."

He swept me up into his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips. He carried me upstairs and helped me get undressed and into my pajamas. He stripped down to his briefs and pulled on some pants. He was going to sleep bare-chested… this is exactly what I needed – his skin against mine.

I slept dream free that night. I woke up occasionally and felt his arms tighten around me, which put me right back to sleep. That morning, before I was fully awake, I felt him kiss me lightly on the forehead and slip from the bed. I was soon awoken by a soft knock at my door. Alice walked in with my breakfast, a huge smile across her face.

"Good morning bride-to-be!" she sang.

I sat up and took the tray from her, "Morning."

"You go ahead and eat and I will get everything set up in my room. Don't forget to take a shower and do all the stuff you need to do." She said winking at me as she shut the door. I stared at the food and inhaled it as quickly as I could. I took a long hot shower, shaving every part of me I found necessary. I left my conditioner in a little longer so Alice wouldn't complain about my frizzy hair too. When I got out of the shower I loaded myself down in lotion and wrapped myself in a huge towel.

I nearly skipped to Alice's room. I was so excited that I didn't have time to be nervous. Alice primped and prodded my hair until every curl hung correctly. Then she moved to my face. She loaded on foundation and powder and so much mascara I thought my eyes would surely look black. She then assisted me with my bra, underwear, and all that under wedding dress stuff.

Then Alice brought out my gown. It was a crinkle chiffon A-line gown with beaded embroidering on the empire waist line. It had a sweep train and just flowed over my skin. I loved the feeling it gave me. It was beautiful and perfect and it would have been the gown even if I hadn't been pregnant. I looked at myself in the mirror as the door opened.

My dad stood there, shocked at what to say. I ran over to him and hugged him gently around the waist. "You look beautiful Bella," he whispered giving me a slight squeeze back.

"Thanks dad. Everyone all ready?"

Alice glared at me, "Bella do you mind if I change now?"

I turned around to see her still in her pajamas. "Oh sorry Alice." She disappeared into her closet and came out about a few minutes later.

She grabbed our bouquets and tossed me mine. "Count to ten then follow me down the steps."

I couldn't believe this was finally happening. I mean I was getting married and I was pregnant… not that my parents knew yet. This was it – my moment and I wasn't going to be nervous about it. I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I took a deep breath and descended the staircase with my arms wrapped around my father's.

I turned the corner into the living room and spotted him immediately. We had kept the wedding extremely intimate, just like I had wanted. We had only family, well and Jasper, there. He was standing next to his father in a light gray tux. Alice also stood up front in a beautiful satin baby pink colored dress.

I felt my heart fly as I glided up towards him. My father kissed me on the cheek and placed my hand into his. I looked into Edward's eyes which stared back intently at my face. The smile on his face was one I had never seen before. He looked completely and totally happy… no worries, no complications, just him and me. We kept everything simple and I couldn't help my cry during the vows. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I was now his… forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Nothing could ever replace the way I feel right now… or so I thought.**

**(Edward Cullen)**

When Bella walked in through the living room doorway my heart soared. Was this really happening to me? Was I about to marry the woman of my dreams; the same woman that carried _my_ child? We were really going to be a family and spend eternity with one another. I watched her face, her every emotion came through during that short walk. She was so unbelievably gorgeous and glowing that my eyes locked onto hers.

I held her close as we danced all night long. I only had to let go of her on three different occasions, when Jasper, Charlie and my dad wanted to have their turns on the floor with her. It was the perfect wedding for us. It was so intimate and the atmosphere was nothing but happiness. Before long it was almost midnight and that was when Charlie and Renee called it quits. They both had to work in the morning, since it was the middle of the week.

"I love you," Bella said to each parent hugging them for a long time.

"We're proud of you Isabella. We love you too," Charlie whispered. "We'll talk to you soon."

I whisked Bella upstairs to my bedroom and helped her unzip her dress. She winked at me and let her dress fall slowly down her back. She stepped out of it and unclasped her under garment. My jaw fell open as she did sort of a strip tease for me. I stared at her beautiful naked body standing there in front of me. She cradled the small bump that only made her body more luscious and exotic.

"You'll beautiful Mrs. Cullen," I murmured walking over to her and covering her hands with mine. I pressed my hands against her skin and rubbed our baby. "I love you," I whispered kissing her neck.

She turned around to face me and lifted her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips to hers and carefully slid my hands down her back until I reached the curve of her lower backside. I gripped and lifted her up, resting her thighs on my forearms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed herself against me. "I love you Mr. Cullen."

That night was the best Bella and I ever had… well so far. Every moan she made was silenced by my lips. Bella took all of me over and over again, thrusting herself against me making me want her that much more. We made love all through the night again and again until we were so exhausted that we fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next few months went by quickly. Bella and I finished up the semester with no difficulties. Jasper and Alice's relationship was thriving and now that Jasper lived with us, they were never apart. Bella and I had been married two months when we found out the sex of our baby. We were thrilled and now knew what color to paint the nursery. We had also moved into our new bedroom that was across the hall from the nursery. The bedroom had been completely demolished and made larger with a half kitchen and luxury bathroom. It was perfect for us and with Bella being almost seven months pregnant it was nice to have the extra touches for her midnight cravings.

Summer had started and Bella and I were sleeping one night in July when she started complaining about the cramps. "I'm fine, honestly Edward," she said curling up into a ball in the bed.

"Are you sure love?" I asked cupping her face in my hands.

"I just need to get some sleep. I was on my feet too long today."

"Bella you need to start taking it easy; you are only five weeks away from your due date."

"I just keep fussing in the nursery with Esme. I want to help get it all ready."

I moved my hands from her face to her back and rubbed her up and down. She moaned quietly and fell asleep, my hands still massaging her back. The next morning I took a shower and got dressed before waking Bella up.

"Bella. Bella?" She didn't wake up. "Bella, you need to wake up. It's almost ten." I shook her again and her eyes parted open slightly.

"Edward. I don't feel so well," she said, her hands reaching down to her belly.

I cupped my hands around her face, "Bella, you're as white as a ghost and clammy as well." I ripped the blankets off of her and stared at the bloody mattress. "Bella, oh no. Carlisle!!" I screamed.

Carlisle came running in, his eyes wide with shock. Bella groaned and placed her hands on her stomach, "It hurts."

I sat behind her on the bed and lifted her half up in my arms. Carlisle took position at the foot of the bed. "She's fully dilated Edward. I need her to push."

I bent my head down to her ear, "Bella you need to push."

"I can't Edward. I'm so tired."

"You can do it Bella. I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving your side."

The grunts came through her chest and the pain shone across her face. She pushed until the screams came but still she kept on pushing.

"I love you Bella," I murmured.

"The head's through. Bella stop pushing." Carlisle ordered. "Alice, Jasper, Esme!"

The three of them came bursting in through the door. "Carlisle, what is it?"

"I need a hot towel, water, and Alice call the hospital."

"Bella I need you to relax so Carlisle can deliver our baby."

Within seconds our beautiful baby boy was brought into the world. At the same time Bella collapsed into my arms shaking violently.

"Carlisle!" I shouted as he handed off Emmett to Esme.

"She's seizing Edward. Stay where you are. The ambulance will be here any second."

Bella flopped around on me until the paramedics came in. They quickly moved her from my arms and onto the gurney and shoved a needle into her. She went completely limp as they wheeled her out. Esme hurried over to me and placed my son into my arms. "You need to get in that ambulance with Bella, Edward." She breathed.

I looked down at him, peacefully sleeping in my arms and slid from the bed following the paramedics down the steps. I sat next to Bella while they worked on her in the ambulance. We got to the hospital and Emmett was taken from my arms. Bella was whisked away to surgery. I was left standing there alone in the hallway with no one to talk to or ask questions to. I slumped into a chair and let my head fall into my hands.

I soon heard my father's voice whispering in harsh tones to one of the nurses. Alice was at my side, "It'll be okay Edward." I stood up and started pacing up and down the hallway. I couldn't stand this. I needed to know what was going on and fast. I was relieved when a nurse asked for me by name.

"Excuse me, Edward Cullen?" I shook my head. "Your son Emmett is doing just fine. He will need to spend a day or two in the incubator but all his vitals look great for being delivered a full month early."

"Thank you so much." I turned around and headed straight for where my family was waiting. "Emmett is doing fine, the nurse just stopped and talked with me." They all breathed a sigh of relief and we sat there and waited for any news about Bella. I just couldn't believe this was all happening… and it was my fault. I was putting Bella through all this pain and suffering and there wasn't anything I could do to comfort her right now. I agonized over what I had done.

Alice was trying her hardest to comfort me by whispering things to me but nothing worked. I stood up and stood by the wall. I slammed by fists into the painted plaster and crumbled to the floor. I huddled against the wall, my mother rubbing my back. It was hours before the doctor came out.

"Well the surgery is complete. She lost a lot of blood and for awhile we couldn't control the bleeding. I'm afraid that once she heals there will be some major scar tissue and it could cause complications for later pregnancies."

Carlisle was the one who spoke, "How is she? Will she be okay? Can we see her?"

"There was a slight complication Carlisle." My head snapped up. "She hasn't woken up from the surgery yet and, well I'm afraid that because of the blood loss, she's slipped into a coma."

I raced past the doctor and into Bella's room. She looked as though she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. The nurse was administering a medication to her through her IV. I did this to her… my Bella was in a coma because of me. Alice, Jasper, and my parents were just coming into the room as I pushed past them. I ran from the hospital straight back to the house. It had to of been at least fifteen minutes, but I never stopped running.

I sprinted up the steps and into little Emmett's room. I didn't know why I had come here, but I had nowhere else to go. I went into the corner, slid my back down the wall and rested my head against my knees. I was sobbing and I couldn't control the emotions coming from me. I felt so guilty for what I had done to Bella and my son. I cried until I fell asleep.

I awoke to voices outside the doorway. I had no idea what day or time it was. I listened intently to my sister and mom talking. "I just don't know where he could be!"

"I know Alice. He will come home when he is ready."

"But Emmett is coming home soon. He needs to be here for that. He is his son!"

"Alice, you have to realize the guilt that Edward must be feeling right now. Bella is still in a coma and even though she is also coming home tomorrow, and he somehow feels that he is responsible for that."

It was strange how my mom knew exactly what was going on. I stood up and stretched. How long had I been in that corner? I opened the door to Emmett's room and peeked out in the hallway.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "You're okay."

"You said something about Emmett coming home today?" I hinted.

My mother took my hand and led me down the steps. "Edward you need to eat something." I followed her into the kitchen and watched absentmindedly as she prepared me something to eat.

"How long have I been missing mom?"

"Only a day Edward, Alice was all ready to send out a search party for you, but I knew you would come home when you were ready."

"Thanks mom. I just can't believe what I have done."

She took my face sternly into her hands, "Not you stop that right now Edward. We had no idea that any of this would happen so stop blaming yourself!"

"I'm sorry. So Emmett is coming home soon right? I heard Alice say something about that."

"You need to eat something first and then we will head to the hospital."

Alice drove me to the hospital because Esme had to get to work. I didn't even want to look at Bella's wedding present that I had gotten her in the garage. When we found out she was pregnant I decided to trade in her Pontiac Solstice for a GMC Acadia. She loved it and it was going to be perfect for our growing family.

I shuddered at the thought. The nurse placed little Emmett into my arms. I looked down at my son and smiled. He was beautiful. He had Bella's hair color but looked like me. We ran into Carlisle on the way out. "Edward!"

"Dad, how's Bella?"

"She's still much the same, but I talked her doctor into taking her home. She is being released tomorrow morning."

I looked down at my son again and felt the tears well up, "Thanks dad."

"He sure is a handsome little fellow isn't he? Must take after his father," he said smiling.

That day Emmett stayed in my arms. I never set him down for anything. I couldn't take my eyes off him either. He was just simply perfect. I stayed in my old room that night with Emmett's crib right next to my bed. He only fussed a couple of times but I didn't mind. I knew he needed me and it felt good that he depended upon me.

That next morning I was a wreck. Bella was coming home on a stretcher because of me. She still hadn't woken up from her coma… the one I put her in. I knew she was lucky to be alive and that Emmett had come through all of that without any harm but it still broke my heart to see her being hooked up to all these machines in our bedroom. My dad was home and was shouting all kinds of orders at everyone.

"Edward, where is Emmett?"

"Taking a nap dad."

"Good I need you in here to watch this because you will be the one to do this when I am not here."

I shuffled into our bedroom and my heart sank. Bella looked so stiff and colorless. I watched as the nurse explained everything, "Now I will be stopping by daily to check her vitals."

I nodded and they both left. I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her face. Why was this happening to her? This was what she had dreamt about and it worried me then. I knew that if I lost Bella now I would never be the father I needed to be for Emmett.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Some people just handle things better than others.**

**(Alice Cullen)**

The first few days after Bella came home from the hospital, Edward never left her side. The only time I saw him smile was when he was with Emmett and even then the smile didn't reach his eyes. We were all becoming really worried about him because he wouldn't eat very much and he was becoming extremely depressed. I decided that Jasper needed to talk with him. Besides he was the expert in dealing with these kinds of things.

"Edward? Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Not at all Jasper. I was just going to get Emmett's bottle ready." Jasper followed Edward into the kitchen as I followed closely behind them. Edward messed around the kitchen with Emmett in one of his arms. He finally started feeding Emmett before he looked up at Jasper. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Edward you know we are all worried about you. You haven't been eating and you don't smile very often."

"Well I don't have much to be happy about right now do I?" Edward spat back.

Jasper kept his cool. "Edward, you're not dealing with your emotions here. You are shoving them from your mind and that is not the way to handle this."

Edward simply stared at Emmett as he spoke. "Look guys I appreciate your concern. I really do but I am not going to sit around and talk about my feelings here."

"Edward that isn't what we want either. We just want you to know that we are here for you if you do decide you need someone to talk to."

He leaned down to kiss Emmett on his forehead then lifted him to his shoulder and started burping him. "Look I have been busy trying to raise my son on my own since I am the one responsible for putting my wife in a coma. She would love to sit here with you and talk about how much she loves her son but she can't because of what I did! Now if you'll excuse us, Emmett needs to take his afternoon nap."

Edward charged from the room and up the steps. I turned to Jasper, "Thanks for trying Jasper."

"You're welcome Alice. He just has so much guilt that it is controlling all of his emotions."

I nodded my head, "I sometimes walk by Bella's room in the middle of the night and I can hear him crying to her. His heart can't take much more of this Jasper. This is worse than Emmett's death by far. He dealt with that, but now he is just not."

Jasper nodded, "I just wish Bella was awake because she would kick his butt for acting like this."

"That's it! Jasper… that is it! I need to go talk to Edward again." I rushed up the steps to find Edward in their bedroom. He had placed little Emmett on Bella's chest for his nap. It was something that he started as soon as she was home. Emmett needed to hear her heartbeat for familiarity and comfort reasons and it was the one way all three of them got to be together. "Edward can I come in?"

"Of course Alice," he murmured still rubbing Emmett's back to get him to go to sleep.

"Look Edward you need to hear this. It may sound harsh but it needs to be said."

He looked at me, "Well go ahead then."

"Edward the way you are acting around here is not appropriate. You need to be thinking of Bella and you are only thinking of yourself." He started to protest but I stopped him. "No, now you listen here. How do you think you are going to make Bella feel when she finds out you are mourning her like she is no longer living? I don't think she is going to appreciate that Edward. You are acting worse than when our brother died!" He flinched but I continued. "You need to pull yourself together for not only Emmett's sake, but for yours as well. It has only been a few days. She will pull out of this. We all know how stubborn Bella can be."

He thought for a moment reaching for Bella's hand and holding on to it for dear life. "Am I really acting worse than when Emmett died?"

I nodded, "Edward you dealt with his death then in your own way. But now you are not dealing with anything. You are simply going through the motions. You can't keep blaming yourself for this Edward because it is not your fault… unless you stabbed Bella with a kitchen knife over there!" I said pointing to their half kitchen.

He actually cracked a smile, "I know Alice, but I just feel like if I had been more careful she wouldn't be lying here right now."

"You also wouldn't be married and have this beautiful son," I shot back.

He looked up at me and nodded, "You're right. I just feel so guilty when I look at her."

"That is completely normal," I said leaning down beside him. "It is natural for you to feel guilty. But it is not natural for that guilt to run your life. You can't help what happened but what you can do now is support her and talk to her."

He threw his arms around me, "Thanks Alice. I'm so glad I have you during times like this."

"Hey what are twins for?" I said standing up. I left the bedroom and was surprised at how that conversation had turned out. The next week Edward joined us for every meal, making sure Emmett was right there with us. He still spent most of his day in their bedroom with Emmett but he had a different persona about him.

It had been two weeks since Bella had come home from the hospital and there was still no improvement. The nurse stopped by daily, checking her vitals, but there was never any change. All of us had hope for her to just awake one day, especially Edward, but it hadn't happened yet. And so the end of summer was rapidly approaching as Jasper and I registered for classes. School was still two weeks away but we wanted the same class times so we were home at the same times during the day. Edward adamantly refused scheduling for anything until he had Bella with him.

"No no no! I am not scheduling dad. I can't just leave Bella and Emmett here alone and I will not put him in daycare."

"Just think about what you are doing to your future if you take a semester of a year off. The chances of you not going back will double. Do you really want to take that kind of risk?"

"Dad, you don't get it. I don't want a future without Bella. She is my only reason for completing college and I just can't take any classes knowing she is here alone all day long."

"Well what about a few online classes? Don't just stop taking classes all together. If you need to become a part time student that is fine."

"Edward dad is right. Bella wouldn't want you to drop out because of her. She would want you to take some classes. That was your plan all along, remember?"

"There is no plan anymore Alice. Not with Bella being in a coma."

"Quit with the excuses would you! Now you are going to register for a few online classes so that when Bella wakes up you aren't sitting her like a bump on a log."

He growled at me, but sighed in defeat. The next day he registered for 3 online classes. He also told their advisor about Bella's situation so that he would understand why Bella hadn't registered for classes yet. They decided to put her college education on hold until she was physically capable of attending classes.

Edward seemed like he had grown so much in the past two weeks. He was so much more responsible and dependable. He was great with his son too. Every nap Emmett spent with Bella and Edward right there too. He spoke to her about everything and anything he could think of. He kissed her lips over and over and prayed for her to wake up. You could tell how much he really did miss her.

Pretty soon it was the weekend before classes were to start and Jasper and I were out shopping that Friday getting everything ready. "I think Edward really doesn't want to go back without Bella."

"I think you are right Alice. I mean he is only doing online classes, but still it must be hard to go from seeing her smile everyday to the frozen version of her in that bed. I am starting to forget what her laugh was like."

"I just wish she would wake up Jasper. I miss her too."

That evening I brought Edward supper up to their bedroom. When I walked in he was kneeling by the edge of her bed, his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Bella. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you."

I stood the half-opened doorway and listened to him sob. "Emmett has gotten to be so big. He doesn't look anything like he did a month ago. He is so perfect Bella. I wish you could see him."

He sobbed again. "I wish that all of this had been different. Now they are telling me that you could be in the coma for longer than they anticipated. I can't function without you Bella. You were what kept me going and I have lost that drive that you instilled in me. It just isn't the same anymore. I miss you so much."

He dropped his head to the comforter completely and just sobbed and sobbed. His heart was aching and nothing could fix it except for Bella. I placed the tray of food next to the door way and walked back downstairs. I plopped myself next to Jasper on the couch in the living room and sighed.

"He's not doing any better Jasper. He has been fooling us all."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"I'm talking about the break down I just witnessed in their bedroom. He is heartbroken Jasper and the only person who can fix it is in a coma."

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night long thinking about what I had heard and seen with my brother. I got up and tiptoed to their bedroom. I was surprised to find the door still cracked open, the tray of food was gone. I peeked in and only Bella was there. I walked in and looked down at her.

"Hey Bella. Things are sure different without you around here. Edward is a mess and not handling this very well. Emmett is completely adorable and you will just glow when you see him. Bella, you need to come back to us. It is crucial for the survival of your family. I don't know how this all works Bella, but you need to snap out of this coma and quick."

I held her hand and continued to talk to her like she could actually hear me. I went on and on until I felt she had heard enough. "We all love you Bella. Please come back to us." I finally said shutting the door and going back to my room. The rest of the night I slept peacefully and the words that I had spoken to Bella ran through my mind over and over. It was crucial for Bella to come back to us. I didn't know what kind of a husband she would find if this coma lasted much longer.

Saturday continued to be as uneventful as Friday. Edward looked horrible though that morning. He came out of his old bedroom half-dressed and unshaven. He stumbled into where Bella was and plopped himself next to her. He wrapped his free arm around her and fell back asleep. I heard Emmett fussing and went to tend to him.

I scooped him into my arms and took him downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find a bottle to heat and when I turned around I about screamed. There at the kitchen table was the reason for Edward's appearance. She was dirty and dressed exactly like a hooker would be. I rushed from the kitchen with Emmett still fussing in my arms. I stomped up the steps and threw open the bedroom door.

"How could you? Edward Masen Cullen!!"

Carlise and Esme were soon beside me, my mom taking Emmett from my arms. Dad had his arms around me, "What is it Alice?"

"Him!" I said pointing at my brother on the bed. I shook from my dad's arms and marched over to the bed. He reeked of alcohol but I grabbed his arms and drug him from the bed and out into the hallway.

The crash down from the bed didn't wake him and my parents knew exactly what was going on, "Oh dear." My mom whispered taking Emmett from the scene. I hoped she had not taken him to the kitchen.

"Alice, what is the meaning of all this?" My dad asked.

I kicked Edward in the ribs, making him yell out in pain, "You are disgusting do you know that!"

He sat up dizzily and shook his head, "What?" He mumbled.

"How could you Edward? Of all things for you to go and do! Do you think Bella is going to forgive you for this? You are only going to break her heart when you tell her."

He slumped his head into his hands and sobbed, "I don't deserve her."

I tried to smack him in the face, but my dad caught my hand, "Alice!"

"What dad?"

"What is going on?"

"He brought a hooker home dad. And he is dead drunk if you can't tell. She was just in the kitchen."

Edward snapped his head up at me, "A hooker?"

"Oh don't play coy you idiot. How could you do that to Bella?"

"But I didn't!" He stood up, and leaned himself against the wall for support. "I may be drunk Alice, but I certainly did not bring anyone home!"

I scratched my head, confused, "Well then if she is not with you, then what the heck is she doing here?"

"I'm sorry Alice, that is my fault," my mom said coming back up the stairs. "It is a long story but she is gone now and she won't be coming back any time soon."

Edward reached for Emmett, "Absolutely not son. You need to take a shower and get something to eat… preferably pancakes."

Edward nodded and went back to his room to get cleaned up. I went to wake up Jasper and our Saturday continued on as normal. After everything that had happened in the morning I was with Emmett all day long, which I didn't mind. Edward hadn't so much as set him down since he was born. It was nice to spend time with my little nephew. Jasper and I babysat as Edward slept next to Bella in their room. He wasn't hung over as bad as he had been in previous incidents like this. We were all very glad that I had been wrong, however.

When supper rolled around, Edward didn't join us, which we figured he was still sleeping. We had no idea what had been happening up stairs until we heard his shouting.

"Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper! Come quick… it's Bella!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The awakening**

**(Edward Cullen)**

My drunken stupor had made me feel lousy so I laid myself down next to Bella and fell asleep. It was in the mid-afternoon when I felt a squeeze against my hand. I snapped up to see Bella smiling at me.

"Bella?" She just smiled back as I pressed my lips to hers. "I can't believe you are smiling at me right now. I love you so much," I breathed as I kissed her again.

She let her hands slide down to her stomach and then I saw the worry in her eyes, "Oh no. Oh no. Edward tell me it isn't true."

I cupped my hands around her face. I knew what she was thinking and I needed to calm her down immediately. "Emmett is just fine Bella. He is sleeping across the hall."

A confused look came across her face, "I don't understand Edward."

I sighed, "Bella you have been in a coma for a month. You lost a lot of blood when you gave birth to Emmett four weeks ago. Carlisle delivered Emmett right here and then we went to the hospital where you had surgery to stop the bleeding."

"I need to see him Edward. I want to see our son."

I kissed her lips and quickly hurried across the hall. "Sshhh," I whispered to Emmett as I picked him up from his crib. He fussed in my arms as I carried him back to Bella. I gently placed him in her arms and watched her eyes light up.

"He's so big. He looks like you," she said smiling at me. Emmett started to cry and Bella tried to console him by rocking him.

"Put him against your chest Bella. It calms him when he is upset like this."

She moved Emmett so his ear was resting right against her rib cage. He immediately quieted and Bella kissed him on the head. "I just can't believe this," she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

I sat beside her and wiped the tears from her face. "It is a lot to take in, love. But you woke him up in the middle of his nap so he is bound to be a little cranky."

The tears still streamed from her eyes, "No. I mean I can't believe I missed an entire month of his life." She brought Emmett further up her chest so his head rested under the base of her neck. She rubbed his back with her fingers and kissed his head over and over. "I will never get that month back."

I took her face carefully into my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. "Would you like to know why Emmett is so calm when he rests on your chest?" She nodded. "For the past month he took every nap resting right there," I said pointing to where Emmett currently rested.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Bella, do you honestly think you just laid here for an entire month by yourself? We were all in here talking to you, reading to you… I spent almost every night right here by your side."

She moved Emmett to her left arm and leaned in to place her lips against mine. "I love you," she murmured.

"I guess I should let everyone know you are awake. We all missed you so much around here. They are going to be so happy to see your beautiful eyes open again."

She laughed, "The way you all regard me around here is ludicrous."

I called for everyone and kiss her again, "No, you just don't have any clue as to how much we all love you."

"Bella!" Alice screamed running into the bedroom and throwing her arms around her. After that encounter, Bella handed Emmett off to me. "Oh Bella I'm so glad to see you sitting up. I've missed you so much!"

"I'm glad to see you too Alice!"

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Carlisle. I feel a little tired, but overall I feel good."

Jasper walked up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. Esme stood next to Carlisle and they wrapped their arms around one another smiling. Bella looked from face to face smiling until she met my eyes. She looked down at Emmett and then back to me.

"I love you all so much. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Edward, why don't you hand me Emmett so you and Bella can have some alone time?" Said my mother. Bella started to protest, "You will have all day tomorrow to be with him Bella, I promise." Bella shook her head and I handed Emmett off to my mom.

Once everyone left Bella cuddled into my chest, "So how are you?"

"I'm just glad you are finally up and awake again Bella. I was starting to get a little lonely."

"I bet. I'm so sorry to put you through all this alone."

I put my fingers under her chin to lift her face so I could stare into her eyes, "You are better now and that is all that matters." I kissed her forehead.

She started moving around on the bed and pretty soon she was sitting on my lap facing me. "I love you," she murmured placing her lips against the hollow of my throat. Her kisses moved up my neck until she reached my chin. Her eyes were burning with passion and lust. She slowly started to grind her hips into mine making me go hard.

I placed my hands on her hips, "Bella are you sure you want this right now?"

She kissed my nose, "What are you so worried about? You would have usually had me naked by now. What is holding you back Edward?" She leaned back and crossed her arms at me.

I tightened my fingers around her hips, "Bella you need to know something. The surgery you had was extremely invasive. They couldn't find out where you were bleeding from. They almost did a hysterectomy, but because you were so young…" I trailed off. "The doctor said that it would be very difficult for you to get pregnant again because of all the scar tissue."

She only nodded. There was not a single emotion on her face. She brought her lips to mine, "Well then it looks like we are just going to have to try extra hard if we want a big family," she breathed wrapping her arms around my neck, locking her lips to mine.

I could feel the desire in her moves and touches. She quickly stripped off her nightgown and moved to my pants. "Make love me Edward," she whispered kissing my earlobe. I helped to take my pants and briefs off and I slid myself right into her. Bella threw her head back with a moan, arching her back and lifting her breasts towards me. I kissed down her chest and traced her nipples with my tongue before taking them completely in my mouth.

Bella lifted herself on and off me over and over slowly creating more friction between our bodies. She moaned and I pumped myself into her by thrusting my hips in an upwards motion and she moved herself down on me. It was the greatest pleasure feeling her muscles tighten around me as she let go.

I lifted her off me and laid her next to me on the bed. I ran my fingers up and down her body caressing her at her most intimate spots. I gave her pleasure with my fingers and watched her face light up with ecstasy over and over again. She was so incredibly beautiful letting out the soft moans and digging her nails into the mattress. I waited until she let go again before I slid my fingers out of her. She was lying there, catching her breath and smiling at me seductively.

"I missed giving you pleasure like that," I murmured against her cheek.

She grabbed my face, pulling me on top of her and secured her lips to mine. We laid there kissing for awhile before she spoke. "It is the end of August right?" I nodded. "Then don't you have classes starting soon?"

I didn't want to discuss this now, "Bella aren't you hungry at all? You've been on a liquid diet for a month."

"Well now that I think about it, yea." I started to get up, "Why are you avoiding my question?"

I sighed, "We can talk about it after I get you something to eat, okay?" What was I going to tell her? I flew down to the kitchen not wanting to waste any time away from her that I could spare. When I brought up her tray, she was on her side, her head propped up with one arm and her fingers were twirling patterns into the bed sheets. In the soft dim of the lamps she looked like a goddess and I almost tripped over my own two feet trying to walk to the bed.

"That smells really good," she said taking a breath in. "I'll eat, you talk…"

I nodded, "Well its complicated love. We didn't know when you were going to come around and I refused to leave Emmett at home with a babysitter."

"Okay?"

"I didn't drop out completely, even though I wanted to. I am taking three online classes. There is still time if you want to enroll too."

"That wasn't what we agreed on Edward. You promised me that us getting married and having our baby wouldn't affect our education."

"Well that was before you went into a coma for a month Bella. My priorities changed when you were lying in bed all day long with no movement."

"What is this really all about? There is something you aren't telling me."

"I just didn't want to leave you alone all day long. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

She took another bite of her oatmeal and rolled onto her back. "I don't why you keep changing the subject. You are keeping something from me but I will find out sooner or later Edward."

I sighed, "I know Bella. I just can't be the one to tell you about it. I'm too ashamed."

She turned her head and cocked one eyebrow up, "Ashamed? You?"

I didn't answer her. I just laid on my back and rested my hands behind my head. "You will love Emmett. He is an absolute delight to be around. He already sleeps through the night too… well mostly."

"Tell me about him," she whispered closing her eyes.

"Well he obviously looks a lot like me, but he has your hair color and my green eyes. When he laughs or smiles he lights up the room just like you do. He hates being woken up from his naps, that little boy likes to sleep. He loves resting on your chest and listening to your heartbeat… it calms him down immediately if he is fussy. He does not like that instant formula though. We have been having one heck of a time trying to get him to eat it."

"I guess I can start breast feeding now."

"Alice has been doing all the pumping the last month. We didn't know how to do the breast feeding with you in a coma. It will help now that you are eating solid food too."

"I can't wait to get to know him. I'm already in love with him and I've only held him once."

"He's been my only reason to stay functional this past month. You have no idea how hard it was to want to get up in the morning without you Bella."

She rolled over and placed her head on my chest, "I'm here now and I have no plans to change that fact."

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day."

"I'm excited to get up and walk around. I feel so stiff just lying here."

"We will have to take it easy though. Your muscles are fatigued so don't get frustrated if you don't have the energy to do everything you want right away."

"Well you'll be able to help me," she said yawning.

"I will always be here for you Bella, always."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The truth comes out**

**(Bella Cullen)**

The next morning I awoke by myself and I immediately knew why. I could hear Emmett crying across the hallway. I swung my legs over and let my feet touch the hardwood floor for the first time in a month. I applied pressure down and waited to see what happened. It was strange for sure, but I knew I would be able to make it to his room. I stood up and shuffled along the floor until I reached the door. I opened it and went across the hall. His door was open and Edward was trying to sooth Emmett.

I stepped into the room, "Bella what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine Edward. I'm going to go sit in the rocking chair right now." I shuffled my way over, sat down and held out my arms. He sighed and placed Emmett into my awaiting arms. I held him and immediately put his ear against my chest. He quieted as I rocked him back and forth in the chair.

"Do you think I should try the breast feeding?" Edward just shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and attempted to unbutton my pajama top. I looked up at Edward and pleaded with my eyes for his assistance. I took out my breast and nuzzled Emmett towards it. He latched on without any difficulty and soon I was breast feeding him.

"Oh sorry!" Alice interrupted standing in the doorway, her hand over her eyes.

"It's okay Alice," I said laughing. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

She laughed and stepped into the room her eyes not focusing on me, "Classes don't start until Wednesday this week so I was wondering if you were up to it, going shopping? You can even sit in a wheelchair if you get tired."

I nodded, "That sounds like fun Alice. But like you said, let's just wait and see how I feel."

"I will go get some breakfast ready and bring it up." Edward suggested.

"No hurry," I called to him as he left the room. This was exactly what I needed, alone time with Alice. I had some questions that I needed answered. "Alice, I was wondering, can you tell me what happened this past month? I tried to coax it out of Edward last night but he kept changing the subject. He said he was too ashamed to talk about it."

Alice just shook her head back and forth, "He was a mess Bella. Right after you gave birth and were rushed to the hospital, he simply sat in the corner by himself and cried. It got a lot worse after you came out of surgery. He was only with you for a minute but he ran from the hospital. We couldn't find him for a whole day. Turns out he was in here the entire time. Even after Emmett and you came home from the hospital he wouldn't eat and he barely slept."

"Oh Alice."

"He was guilty Bella. He thought and I think he still does that he is the reason for all of this. He blames himself for the coma. Jasper and I talked to him, but it wasn't until I used your influence that he started to turn around… or so we thought."

"My influence?"

"Yea, I gave him a really long lecture about his attitude and how you wouldn't appreciate him moping around like he was. He was acting like you were dead Bella. It was worse than when Emmett died. I'd never seen him like this. But after our talk he started smiling more, and he was solely devoted to you and Emmett. He spent hours alone with you and he faithfully slept by your side every night. We thought he was getting better."

"So what happened?"

"I found him crying at the edge of the bed. He mentioned how it was his fault you were like that. The next morning I found him rip-roaring drunk. That was the same day you finally came to. He didn't handle the situation very well Bella. He still hasn't dealt with it. He blames himself and I think he is trying to make it up to you by not taking so many classes so he can spend more time with you."

"That is just ridiculous." I looked down at Emmet, who had fallen asleep. I stood up and placed him into Alice's arms. "I need to go talk to him," I said buttoning up my shirt.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No Alice. Thank you for telling me… I needed to know."

I carefully took the steps one at a time and made my way into the kitchen. He was messing around on the stove with some eggs. "Bella! You went down the steps?"

"We need to talk."

He moved the pan from the burner, "Okay, about what?"

I marched over to him and pointed at him, "You are not responsible for anything buddy. How dare you mope around and sulk about all this." I took his face into my hands, "This is not your fault. I don't want you going through all this regret Edward."

He sighed and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "But it is my fault Bella. You were in that coma because of me."

I kissed away his tears, "No its not. I'm the one who told you I wasn't feeling well that night. I ignored all my symptoms like an idiot. I downplayed everything and there was nothing you could have done because I didn't tell you anything."

"I should have known to…"

I stopped him, "Absolutely not. You don't get to blame yourself this time. You can only blame yourself for giving me the greatest gift in the world, Edward."

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, "No, Bella. It is my fault. If I would have been more careful you wouldn't have ended up like that." The tears were really streaming from his eyes now.

I cupped my hands around his face and wiped them away with my thumbs, "Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve this Edward."

He shrugged not answering my question. I walked away from him and went back upstairs. I didn't know what else to say to him. I just couldn't believe that he felt this way. I walked into Emmett's room and picked him up in my arms. I then crossed the hallway and went to sit down on the bed. I stared at my son in my arms and smiled. He was so peaceful lying there staring back at me.

"You're daddy is being silly isn't he?" I continued to rock Emmett in my arms and think about everything Alice had told me. I was in deep thought and didn't hear Edward enter the bedroom with my breakfast.

"Bella?" I turned to look at him standing there, a pleading look in his eyes. He set the tray down on our high-top table and came to sit beside me on the bed. "It's hard to explain why I feel the way I do. It's just complicated."

I nodded, "You know maybe we should talk to someone about this."

He turned to face me, "What like a shrink?"

"Edward, I don't think you have grieved for your brother yet. And from what Alice told me I just think it is something we should try."

"I don't need to pay anyone to listen to my pathetic stories about my brother's death."

I moved Emmett to my left arm and placed my right hand on his cheek, "I'm only asking for us to try it. There are so many things you haven't told me. I think it would help. If you don't like it we don't have to go back, but I'm only asking you to try, just try Edward."

"If it is what you want Bella. I will do it for you."

I guess that was the best answer I was going to get. "Can I ask you something though Edward?"

"Of course you can Bella."

"I was wondering why you decided to take only three online classes. I mean we had talked about you staying in school and me staying at home with Emmett, but the way you made it sound earlier… well it sounds like you don't even want to take classes this semester."

"That's not a question Bella." I gave him the evil eye. "Well I don't know. The three online classes I signed up for have nothing to do with our major, I just took them so I would stay a student, but honestly I don't see the point in going back to school when I don't know what I want to do with my life."

I nodded, "That sounds reasonable. We can call tomorrow and get everything all straightened out then."

"What about my parents?"

"Leave them to me, okay? Now let's eat that delicious breakfast you made."

The rest of the morning went by quickly. I ended up taking a nap with Emmett in the afternoon and when I woke up everyone was home and there was a big dinner planned. I decided to take a shower and wasn't surprised when Edward hopped in to join me. He held me close as the water hit my back. "I love you," he whispered.

I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms tightly around him. We stood there for awhile until the water ran cold. There was a knock on the door, "Would you two hurry up! We are eating in ten minutes with our without you."

"We'll be right out Alice," I yelled back. We both laughed and dried off. I threw my hair into a simple ponytail and pulled on a comfortable sun dress with matching flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, "I guess I should put on a little makeup."

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, "You look beautiful."

I smiled at him through the mirror and put on some foundation and mascara, "That should do it."

I took his hand and we went to check on Emmett. He was sleeping peacefully so we turned on the baby monitor and Edward hooked the other one onto his belt. We descended the staircase and made our way into the dining room. Everyone was already seated and talking quietly when we entered.

Esme stood to greet us, "Bella, you look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

We both sat down and dinner was served. Jasper and Alice retired to Jasper's apartment early… it was only assumed what they were doing. They could barely keep their hands off one another during dinner. The baby monitor went off and Edward went to take care of that, so I was left alone with Esme and Carlisle.

I took a deep breath before starting, I didn't know why I was so nervous. "I was wondering if I could talk to you both while Edward isn't here?"

"Of course Bella," Carlisle said.

"Well Alice told me about how he acted while I was comatose. It kind of scared me a little bit to know that he was acting worse than when Emmett died. I don't know why he deals with these kinds of things like that but I managed to talk him into talking to someone about it."

"Really?" Esme interrupted. "We tried that right after Emmett was killed but he wouldn't hear anything about it."

"Well I pleaded with him. I also should let you know that neither Edward nor I will be taking classes this semester. It just feels right to focus on our family right now, and I don't want him taking classes that don't apply to his major."

"I had a feeling this would happen," Carlisle said shaking his head. "I just hope you two have really thought this through."

"It is only one semester. I fully intend on going back in January. I just want to get him better first. I think talking to someone about it is really going to help."

"I hope you're right Bella. It would be good for him to get those feelings out," Esme responded reaching across the table and taking my hand into hers.

"I think so. I just hope he finds it beneficial as well."

That night Emmett fell right to sleep after I breast fed him. Edward had watched me in fascination the whole time. I giggled at the bulge in his pants as I rocked and burped Emmett. Edward had me scooped up in his arms and carried me across the hallway. We made love and I felt the burning passion and desire in his every touch and kiss.

The next morning we called out advisor and told him to put us on academic hold until next semester. That was the easy phone call. Carlisle had given me the name and number of someone he knew and I was a little hesitant to set something up. I hung up the phone and went to find Edward.

I found him in Emmett's room, "I made the call. They can see us this afternoon if you would like?"

He only nodded and went back to staring at his son. I took it as a yes and went to change. I was just as nervous as he was walking in to the office of a psychiatrist, but it was something that needed to be done.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: His past… our future**

**(Bella Cullen)**

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Gerandy can see you now."

Edward and I stood up as the secretary ushered us into the office. And older looking gentleman, I would say in his early forties, was sitting in a high-backed leather chair.

"Please come in and have a seat," he said pointing to the long over-sized tan colored couch that was sitting across from him.

I held Edward's hand firmly and pulled him along as I went to sit on the couch. When we both got settled I leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, Bella, on the phone this morning my secretary told me that you had some things that you wanted to talk to someone about?" Dr. Gerandy mentioned.

"Well I guess there is a lot that you need to know to understand why we are here. You see I come from a rather difficult past but my life was changed when I met Edward. We were married in February and our son was born a month ago. There were complications and I fell into a coma. I wasn't precisely aware of what was going on around me, but Edward's twin sister, Alice, informed me of Edward's behavior during that month while I was needless to say out."

"Please go on."

I nodded, "Well you see the only reason it concerned me about how he had acted is because of the death of his older brother. Emmett died two years ago, before I ever met Edward, but Alice said that Edward was acting worse than when their brother died. That caused me to believe that Edward hasn't dealt with the passing of his brother. Instead he threw his mind onto other things like women and drinking. Then I happen to fall into his life and since then he has devoted his time and energy on making me happy."

I took a deep breath and looked over to Edward. He showed no emotion on his face. I kissed him again on the cheek and he closed his eyes. When he opened them there was a subtle glistening in them.

"Edward, how do you feel about all of this? I mean knowing how Bella feels now and knowing how worried she is about you?"

Edward turned to face me, "I don't like to talk about Emmett. It hurts too much to think about his funeral. I can't seem to remember anything good about his life… all I know is the hurt and pain I feel when someone brings him up."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "It helps to talk about it. Maybe not at first, but eventually you will like to talk about all the things you did together growing up."

He kissed my lips, "I love you. I would do anything for you. Seeing you lying there day after day for a month took me back to that time in my life that I don't like to remember. All those women and the drinking barely subsided my pain. It kept my hands busy but not my mind. Then I met you in the library a year later. In that one meeting you gave me hope. I woke up the next morning and knew I had to see you again. Once I found out you had a boyfriend I decided to just sit from afar and watch you. Just seeing your smile made me feel better."

"I love you, do you know that?" I murmured.

He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Then you came to me that one afternoon. You were heartbroken and needed a friend. We didn't expect or plan what was going to happen next. I fell in love with you at first touch Bella. You made all that pain and regret simply vanish. I was happy and smiling. I had to have you forever and you agreed. Then you gave me the greatest gift in the world – a son, named after my brother. But not having you around and seeing that smile on your face hurt. I recoiled and went back to my old mood except this time it was much worse. I knew that if I had lost you I would never be able to recover."

"You will never lose me."

"You gave me so much light Bella and then it vanished. I stumbled around in the dark trying to find it again. All those feelings that I never dealt with before came back to haunt me in my dreams. I cried every night praying for you to wake up. I didn't want to function without you and I had Emmett to take care of."

"I'm here now and we are together."

"You know Emmett would have loved you. He would have laughed at my pathetic attempts to get you. The only reason he stayed close to home was because of his girlfriend. I never told you this, but she was killed in the crash too. They were on their way home from a night out and the semi came out of nowhere. He was the football star and she was the head cheerleader. He was going to ask her to marry him and she would have said yes…"

The tears fell from his eyes, "Tell me something else about him."

A smile formed across his face. It was the first smile I had seen that touched his eyes. "His laugh was the kind that made everyone else want to join in. His smile would always stretch from ear to ear and he had great ambitions to open his own business. I wanted to be just like him. I only joined football in high school because he was in it. We were more than just brothers. We told each other everything. We were extremely close Bella."

"What did he look like?"

"He was taller than me. To tell you the truth I look at our son and see some of Emmett's features in him. I guess it's a good thing they have the same name."

"That's why you stare at him, isn't it?"

He nodded, "If he didn't have your hair color and smile, he would be the spitting image of Emmett. It was like a message sent from above telling me that I need to move on, but it's hard."

"That's why we are here Edward," Dr. Gerandy whispered. For a minute I almost forgot he was sitting there divulge our deepest problems to one another. "So then why do you blame yourself for Bella's coma? It wasn't something you could control, but yet you still feel guilty and carry all this regret on yourself."

"It was my responsibility to take care of her and I didn't."

"Edward, who was there for me every single day taking care of me? You never left my side unless Emmett needed you."

"But I was the one who put you in the coma Bella. I got you pregnant because I wasn't being careful. None of that would have happened if I would have been responsible."

"We wouldn't have our son either," I shot back. He looked at me with antagonized eyes, "Edward I see your side but can't you try and see mine too? You did everything you could have."

"I ran like a coward from you that first night."

"Because of all those feelings that you never dealt with came back to haunt you. You didn't run because you were scared. You ran because all those emotions took their toll on you and you had to get away from them as quickly as you could."

He took my face into his hands, "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve these explanations."

I kissed him gently on the lips, "Because you are my husband and I love you. I will never blame you for what happened. I would have done the same thing if the rolls had been reversed. You actually functioned for Emmett's sake. I would have been hospitalized because I couldn't have dealt with all those emotions."

"Why do you say that Bella?"

"Well Dr. Gerandy, you don't know my parents. They were never there for me. We didn't express emotions at my house. Ever since Edward has been in my life, they have done a complete turnaround. At our wedding they both said they were proud of me and that they loved me. That was the first time ever for them to say something like that to me."

Edward leaned his head against mine, "I love you," he breathed kissing my forehead. "I do understand your side. I just can't help but feel some responsibility for what happened."

"I know and that is why we are here."

"Thank you Bella. I feel better already. I know I am not ready to talk about him all the time, but this will help me get there."

"Wow. This is amazing progress for our first session. Would you like to schedule a second?"

"I think so Dr. Gerandy," Edward answered.

The next week Edward and I went to therapy every day. Edward had opened up more in a week than during the entire time I had known him. We continued our sessions throughout the month of September and by the time October rolled around Edward had drastically changed emotionally. We were only going once a week now but it was something that we both looked forward to. Because of all the tragedy in our lives, it had made us closer as husband and wife. Little Emmett has grown as well. He now had a full head of hair and was working on supporting his own head while someone was holding him.

It was during our last session right before Thanksgiving where Edward and I made the final breakthrough. "I think the main reason I felt so guilty was because I gave you the ring that wasn't given to me. Like I feel as if that ring symbolizes everything Emmett meant to me and I gave it to you with no explanations. But I feel as if it belongs to you, as if Emmett would want you to wear it."

"Is that really what is causing all this guilt? Because you gave me the ring that was given to Emmett to give to his wife?"

"I think that is where it all stems from. Giving you that ring allowed me to remember him and let him go. It was like I was blaming myself for his death, which was ridiculous, and then everything happened with you and I just once again, blamed myself. It was how I coped with my feelings. Now I can express myself in words and that is all because of you."

"I love you Edward. You have made me be a better person through and through."

We kissed one another and turned to look at Dr. Gerandy, "Well I think you two have been an honor of getting to know and helping. You both have everything going for you and I wish the best of luck in the future."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Gerandy."

We left his office and walked out into the fall weather. We decided to drive back home and get Emmett. We then put him in the stroller and went for a run. It was becoming more a routine than anything else. I hated running but doing it with Edward and our son just felt right, plus we were getting in great shape. Edward kept pace with me and pushing the stroller was giving me excellent arms and a great ass. Our runs always ended with a shower together.

"Hey guys. Good run?" Alice said as we sat down for dinner.

I winked at her and she giggled, "Same old," I said waving my hand nonchalantly.

"Where's Jasper tonight Alice?"

"He's still in class," she grumbled.

Edward laughed, "Alice you are with him almost every second of every day anyway. Isn't it nice to have some alone time every once in a while?"

She shrugged, "Not really, unless I am spending time with Bella." She smiled at me.

"Well we called our advisor today to schedule classes."

"You did? Oh that is so great!"

"Yea, I hope you don't mind but we worked around your schedule a bit. We are only taking four classes each, which are all the same, but they are when you are not in class. So if you could watch Emmett for us, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Guys that is so great! I am excited to get the chance to babysit my nephew everyday!"

"Well we're glad you're okay with it. We could just find a nanny or something."

"No way!"

Everything was going to be so great. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and I would be seeing my parents for the first time in months. They still didn't know about Emmett so I was nervous about that, but I knew they would fall in love with him.

It was Thanksgiving Day when I really started to freak out, "What if they are mad at me about all this? Edward what will I do if they just leave?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Bella, breath. They might be upset, but they are going to be thrilled with the fact that they are grandparents. Who knows, maybe your mom could babysit occasionally or something."

"I like the sound of that."

I heard the doorbell ring while I was picking up Emmett out of his crib. He was a big boy for only being four months old. I held him tightly as Edward and I went downstairs. I could hear my parent's laughter coming from the living room. I hesitated, but Edward's push from behind gave me the strength to walk in and face them for the first time with my son in my arms.

The room went dead silent as I stepped in with Edward at my side. "Charlie, Renee! It is so nice to see you both again."

My dad stuttered, "It's nice to see you too Edward."

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I would like for you to meet Emmett, your grandson." I could feel the color blushing up into my cheeks as I spoke.

Esme was at my side immediately scooping Emmett from my arms, "Why don't you four go have a talk in the kitchen?"

I nodded and reached for Edward's hand. Once I had it securely we led the way to the kitchen with my mom and dad following behind us. I stood at the kitchen counter, facing my parents… waiting for the worst.

"Is this why we haven't heard from you in awhile Bella?" My mom asked.

"Well that and other things."

"Like what?" My dad spoke harshly.

I flinched, "I gave birth to Emmett four months ago, but he was a month early. It was a complicated delivery and I lost a lot of blood…" I couldn't go on.

"She was in a coma for almost the entire month of August. It was a very difficult time for all of us," Edward whispered keeping his eyes on the floor.

My mother gasped, "How could you not tell us all this?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry like you are now. I am fine and you have a beautiful grandson who has been waiting for long months to meet you." My mother wiped a tear from her eyes, "I love you both so much. I was worried about how you would react. If you do the math I was pregnant before I married Edward and I didn't want to upset you with the fact that we were having a baby out of wedlock. I know how you both feel about that."

"But Bella, not telling us is worse."

"I know, but I didn't really have a choice. I was going to call you that week in August before Emmett was born and tell you everything but then he decided he wanted to come early."

My mother sighed, "You're happy aren't you Bella?"

"I've never been happier mom."

"Well then that is all that matters. If you'll excuse me I have a grandson to hold and get acquainted to."

Edward escorted her back to the living room so it was just my father and me in the kitchen. "I'm really sorry dad."

He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug, "I'm just glad you are okay. A coma Bella? That can be so serious. In a way I am glad that you told me about it afterwards. I don't know how I would have been able to handle that."

"Edward didn't handle it very well. But we are so much better now. Our bond has only grown stronger because of all of this."

"Is that why you wanted to get married in February? I mean you would have been what three months pregnant at the time?"

I nodded, "It was just easier to be married to the man whose child I was carrying."

He kept his arm wrapped around me as we walked back into the living room together. My entire family was together and everyone was okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Realization**

**(Bella Cullen)**

The next few months were crazy with classes. Edward and I were doing really well with the schedule we had in place and we were signed up for some summer classes as well so that we would graduate on time. Over Christmas Jasper had proposed to Alice and they were planning a summer wedding. I was the matron of honor, but Alice still did all the planning. It was a very happy time in our lives and things were going well for everyone.

Alice and I decided that we needed a girl's night so we went shopping in Seattle one Friday night in April. "What do you think of this one?" I asked Alice trying on yet another outfit.

"Bella it is ridiculous that you had a baby nine months ago. You look amazing!"

I looked down at myself, "Thanks Alice. I'm just glad next week is finals. I am so ready for this semester to be over."

"I couldn't of said it better myself Bella. What are you going to do when we all have that one final at the same time?"

"Oh right. Edward talked to the professor and he is taking it on a different day with another class."

"Good. I was worried you would have to take Emmett to class with you."

"Haha. I don't think people would believe that he is mine. Most people don't even know Edward and I are married."

"That wouldn't surprise me. There are still a lot of girls that stare at Jasper when I am with him. It makes me want to scratch their faces off."

"Oh Alice. What do you think about this dress?"

"You have to get that! I don't know how long you will have it on once Edward sees you in it, but it is amazing!"

I giggled and put my regular clothes back on. I grabbed the black dress that Alice loved so much and threw it over my arm. We then went to look at lingerie, "Alice do you mind if I look around? I want something that will really make Edward's mouth drop open and his eyes bulge out."

She laughed at me, "Well what you are wearing works."

We dug through all the pretty lingerie and nothing was really what I wanted. "Find anything Alice?"

She then threw a dark red thing at me. It looked like pieces of string in my hands so I held it up. My mouth dropped open, "It's perfect."

We purchased my two items and then went to a movie and out to dinner. It was a great night overall… we so rarely had time for just us girls anymore. When we got home our boys were right there waiting for us. We looked at each other and laughed as we went our separate ways to our bedrooms with our significant others. "Is Emmett already asleep?"

"Just put him down about ten minutes before you pulled in. You missed it though, he spit up his baby food all over Jasper. It was hilarious… I got a picture on my phone." He flipped open his phone and showed me the photo. Jasper had the best look ever on his face and he was covered in green baby food. He looked disgusted while Emmett was all smiles next to him, his face also covered in baby food.

"I think they both need to wear bibs next time," I said smiling.

He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I could tell his mood and I was equally as excited, especially after my lingerie purchase. "I missed you tonight. But I am glad you had a girl's night. You need to get out more often."

I held his hand as we strolled into the bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed, "Can I show you what I bought?" His face lit up and he nodded. I leaned down to rub the growing erection in his pants as I kissed him fiercely on the lips. "I'll be right back."

I quickly changed in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I let my hair down and put on some matching lipstick. The dark red lingerie clung tightly to my skin. It was something I would have never worn before I started working out. I now had a figure that was slamming. The silky material was embroidered with lace and fell at the bottom of hips. It came with a thong was basically the size of a string. The see-through material had a built in bra at the top that barely covered anything.

I opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe in a sexy and provocative way. I placed one hand on my hip and the other on the top part of the door frame as I popped out my hip. I shook my hair back, "Hey there sexy."

His green eyes were fixated on me, burning with desire. He slid off from the bed and I noticed he was only wearing his briefs. He walked towards me and I twirled around giving him a full view. His fingers gripped my hips and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to secure his face to mine.

"You are so fucking beautiful Bella. By the way I like what you bought," he breathed. I slid my hands down the front of his body and stripped off his briefs. I took him into my mouth, making him moan and run his fingers through my hair. "Mmm, that's good Bella. Don't stop."

I didn't stop either. I sucked him over and over, licking up and down his thick shaft. He was soon dirty talking which turned me on even more. I bit down on him making him groan, "Damn Bella. Devour me."

I slowed my pace and began to take him back further into my mouth. I had completely engulfed and was using my tongue to massage him. I pulled back then sucked on his tip while playing with his balls in my hand. He was tensing up, I could feel it, so I stood up and motioned for him to follow me to the bed with my finger. I stopped at the edge of the bed, peeled off my thong and lifted the edge of my lingerie up so he could get a good look at the lower portion of my ass.

I wiggled it at him and he strode over to the bed. He grabbed my hips and slid himself gently inside me. I bent over and placed my hands on the bed, moaning. "Oh Edward, take me. Take all of me." He began to pump rapidly, the groans coming from his throat. He felt so good pounding into me, "Let go Edward. Just let go." A loud moan came from me as I felt him explode his load into me. I quickly readjusted myself as I pulled him onto the bed and straddled him.

I pressed my lips to his, "I want all of you, all night long. Over and over until we are exhausted and then we are going to still keep going."

He rubbed his hands down my body until he reached the bottom of the lingerie. He pulled at it and it inched its way up until my entire lower half was exposed. He smacked his hands down on my ass and I yelped out in desire. I slammed myself onto him making him dig his fingers into my hips and throw his head back.

I rode him up and down and even after several orgasms from both of us, we didn't stop. He rolled me over onto my back, taking off the lingerie, and lifted my legs up so that my calves rested on his shoulders. He jetted himself against my hips over and over making me lose control and scream out. "Oh Edward don't stop. I'm going to let go."

My body shook with pleasure as I let out a loud moan. Edward didn't stop either. He kept thrusting himself into me even after he let go as well. Our bodies were soaked in sweat and we were sliding all over one another. I had never known such pleasure until that night. Edward had pounded himself so deeply into me that I flinched at the pain.

He stopped immediately and brought his hands to my face, "Bella are you all right?" Worry filled his eyes.

"I'm fine. It was a good pain Edward. You were so deep… it felt amazing."

He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry Bella. Maybe we should stop."

I reached for his face with my hands, "Why don't we just move to the shower?"

He smiled and I slid out from under him and strutted to the bathroom. He was right behind me, his hands still on my waist. I turned on the water on, "Bella are you sure you're okay?"

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body tightly to his, "I'm not done making love with you just yet." I murmured, pulling his lips to mine.

The hot water hit our bodies, turning his passion back on like a switch. He threw me up against the shower wall and kissed down my body and then back up. He finally kissed my neck and grabbed my ass lifting me up the wall of the shower. I wrapped my legs around his waist, carefully sliding him back into me. He lost control and began thrusting harder than ever before, his breath coming out in loud pants.

The water created more friction between our bodies and his pounding was making me moan. "Edward, don't stop. You feel so good inside of me." He thrusted deeper into me, like before, but there was no pain. I could easily accommodate his growing size and I was at a better angle too. "You're so deep Edward," I moaned against his chest.

He held his position deeply inside me and pulled my hips against his. He kissed my lips once, twice, a third time. Then he began shoving himself against me, slamming my back against the shower wall. We both exploded at the same time, letting out loud moans. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and stood on my tiptoes, Edward still supporting me. He flipped me around and rubbed himself against my back side.

I shifted my legs apart and leaned forward, allowing him easier access. He didn't hold back as he heaved himself back inside of me. I almost lost my balance but Edward's hands on my hips steadied me. He pounded me over and over until I was pressed flat against the shower wall again.

"Bella I haven't gotten much left in me."

I turned my head to face him, "Give me all you got." I said winking.

I felt myself tighten around him as I let go. I soon heard him grunting and his fingers dug into my hips. "Fuck Bella. You are so amazing," he murmured wrapping me into a hug.

We got out of the shower and I slipped into a silk nightgown and crawled into bed. I snuggled against his shoulder and felt the tears fall from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, "I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead, "Are you okay Bella? That was quite a lot, even for me."

"No, no, no. I'm fine. Do you think we just made a baby?"

He understood my tears and pulled my face into his hands, "Is that what you want?"

"Well someday. The thought popped into my head and then I felt sad because I know how hard it is going to be."

He kissed my lips, "I will make love with you every single night of every month until we get pregnant again if that is what it takes. We will go see specialists and even adopt if we have to."

"I love you."

"I love you Bella. If you want more children, we will do everything possible to make that happen."

"Well don't you want more?"

"I want what you want Bella," he whispered.

"Well I want more children. I don't care if it is right now, or if it is in five years. I was an only child and it sucks. Emmett needs to be a big brother."

I felt his smile form across my forehead and he shook with laughter, "Then more it is."

Edward and I had done some research about everything the next few days, when we weren't studying for our finals. It was Thursday afternoon and Edward was at his last final. I had taken it earlier in the morning. It was our only final that we had to take separately because there was no one to watch Emmett due to the lovely scheduling conflicts of our family. I was dressed in a pair of black spandex capris and a short sleeved spandex workout top. It was one of the matching outfits that I loved so much when I was working out.

I was at a slow jog, pushing Emmett in the stroller. I was almost to where Edward was taking his exam and I was a good half hour early. I decided to turn around and go around a few more buildings but someone caught my eye. He waved at me and I waved back, "Jake?"

"Hey Bella!" He said jogging up to me.

"You cut your hair," I mentioned.

He stared at me, "Wow Bella. You look great!"

"Thanks Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well I have time I said looking at my watch." We went to sit on a bench that was nearby. I pulled Emmett from his stroller and sat him in my lap.

Jacob watched me carefully before he spoke, "Bella, I need to apologize for my behavior over the last year and half. I had no reason to treat you the way I did and still I did it anyway. I couldn't let you go for the longest time. When you told me you were getting married and that you were pregnant it finally hit me that you no longer loved me. I had this silly notion in my head that I could win you back if I tried hard enough and I am so sorry for absolutely everything, Bella. Please say you'll forgive me."

I stared back into his empathetic brown eyes and sighed, "Jake, it's okay. I forgive you."

He threw his long arms around my neck, "Thank you so much Bells. You don't know how much this means to me."

I shrugged from his embrace and smiled at him. "So why are you here then?"

He smiled back at me like he had this big secret, "I will be going to school here in the fall."

"No Way! Jacob Black! You are going to college?"

"Don't sound so shocked Bella. I actually have been taking a few online classes this past semester."

"Jake, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Bells. I also have a girlfriend who goes here." My mouth dropped open. "She is signing our apartment lease right now. You may remember her. Her name is Leah Clearwater."

"Harry and Sue's daughter," I mumbled.

He nodded his head, "So what is this little guy's name? My I hold him?"

"His name is Emmett," I said moving him to Jacob's lap. "He is nine months old."

He stared at me again, "Bella, I do have to say that you look great for having him only nine months ago." I watched him do the math in his head, "So he was born in August?"

I nodded, "He was supposed to be born in September but he is stubborn just like his father."

He laughed, "So how did you pick the name Emmett?"

"Oh, he is named after Edward's brother who was killed almost two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well is he had been a girl, it would have been Emily."

"That's pretty too. Looks like you will just have to have a girl then," he said smiling at me. I didn't respond. I looked down at my hands and my emotions flooded through me. I wouldn't be able to have another child. "Bella, I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?"

"I can't have any more children Jacob."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

He looked at his wrist, imitating me, "I've got time."

"Well you see Emmett came a month early. It was a very difficult birth and I lost a lot of blood. I had emergency surgery and was in a coma for the entire month of August. With all the scar tissue that is left over, it would be very difficult to conceive another child the natural way."

He wrapped his free arm around me, "Bella I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

I shrugged, "It's okay Jake. It just looks like we will have to adopt."

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from behind me.

I turned around to face him and smiled. I got up and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. "How was your last final?"

"Fine," he said looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to face Jacob as he stood up and handed my back Emmett, "It was nice seeing you again Bells. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Bye."

"Bye Jake, don't be a stranger," I called as he walked away.

I placed Emmett in the stroller. "Bella do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Jake is going to college here in the fall – him and his girlfriend."

He smirked at me, "Well that is good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him, "I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Something I thought wasn't possible**

**(Bella Cullen) – Two Years Later**

"I just can't believe we are graduating tomorrow!" I squealed. "This is so exciting. I am so ready to be done."

"Calm down Bella," Edward murmured. "Remember that we have our appointment this morning."

I nodded and got dressed. Edward and I were going to see our fertility specialist to see if the in vitro procedure worked. We had tried everything for the past two years and nothing was working. With all my scar tissue, it was basically impossible for me to get pregnant. Knowing all our options the in vitro was our last hope. We knew multiples were a possibility and we were ready to hear those two little words.

"Come on in you two," Dr. Newton instructed. We followed him into a room and he instructed for me to lay on one of the examination tables. He carefully lifted my shirt, "Okay Bella, Edward. I am going to use this sonogram to see if last week's procedure worked. Now the only thing I will be able to tell you is that if you are or aren't pregnant and how many you might possibly have."

He squirted my stomach with gel and pressed the sonogram to my stomach. He watched the screen as I anxiously watched Edward's face. He kept his emotions in check and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I love you."

I smiled at him, "Okay well… um we implanted three and it looks like…"

"What Dr. Newton, what is it?" I said impatiently.

He smiled at me, "It looks like four have successfully implanted."

My face must have been priceless because I heard Edward's laughter in my ear. "Four?" I murmured. "How is that possible?"

"One split Bella. Now as of right now you have four, I will schedule another appointment for one month from today to check on your progress. Now it is very likely that all four won't develop, but we won't know anything for sure until I see you again."

I nodded, "So right now we have four, but we very likely could lose one?"

"Yes, it is very common with this procedure. But I can say, You're Pregnant!"

Those two little words rang in my ears and tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward helped me off the table and escorted me outside because I was still in a daze. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I looked over at him and smiled. We were in my car now, "I'm fine. I'm just so happy Edward. After two long years we finally did it!"

He leaned over and kissed me on my lips. "We need to get home so we can share the good news with everyone."

I placed my hand on his, "No wait. Do you mind if we not tell anyone until we know for sure. Can we tell them in a month?"

"If that is what you want Bella."

I nodded, "I only need to tell one person."

I dropped Edward off at home and headed to pick up Emmett from Alice's. She and Jasper had moved out shortly before their marriage less than two years ago. They only lived across town. I pulled into their driveway and walked around back. I could hear Emmett's laughter and screams as soon as I opened my car door.

I followed the sidewalk around to the back and laughed when I saw Jasper trying to teach Emmett how to swim in the shallow end of their pool. "Hi Bella!" Alice beamed when she saw me. She was sitting by the pool watching the boys.

"Hi Alice. Can I talk to you inside?"

"Sure thing!" She said standing up and walking through the sliding door. "What's up Bella?"

"I have something that I have to tell you. A secret that no one else knows about!"

She perched herself on a barstool and leaned over the counter in anticipation towards me, "Oohhh do tell."

I sat down across the counter from her, "Edward and I went to see the fertility specialist last week and we did the in vitro procedure."

"Bella, you're not telling me…"

I nodded, "We're pregnant Alice!"

She squealed and jumped up from her barstool. "No way Bella! I can't believe this. I'm so excited for you!" She said throwing her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back, "Thanks Alice and that's not even the half of it." I explained everything to her and how we had another appointment in a month.

"So then you might lose one?"

"It's a possibility, we won't know for sure until we have our appointment."

"Have you told your parents or mine for that matter?"

I shook my head, "We want to wait until we know for sure. I just had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did because I have to tell you something too."

I looked at the smile forming across her face. "You're not? Alice no way!" She nodded her head quickly and I threw my arms around her neck. "I can't believe this Alice. We are pregnant at the same time! How far along are you?"

"About five weeks," she said blushing. "We just found out last week."

"That is so amazing Alice!" I couldn't believe this… talk about a graduation present. "Wait, that's it! We can tell everyone all together."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"You and I can throw a party and invite everyone over and then hand both of our parents our sonogram photos."

"Bella you are a genius. That is such a good idea. Our moms are going to faint!"

That next day Edward and I graduated from college and we all went out to eat afterwards. It was such a great night and I couldn't wait for this next month to fly by. Edward and I kept a countdown going on our calendar in our apartment. Since Alice and Jasper had moved out, Edward and I had moved in. We made a few adjustments, like making a room for Emmett, but nothing else too major. I couldn't believe my little boy was going to be three soon and then he would finally be a big brother.

"Come on in Bella and Edward," Dr. Newton said. "So today's the day."

"Do you mind if we do a picture sonogram today?" I asked him.

"Not at all Bella. How many would you like?"

I laid down on the table, "Just two please."

He brought the sonogram to my stomach and we all watched the monitor. I counted in my head over and over.

"Well it looks like three have successfully implanted and have started to develop. Congratulations you two. It looks like you are having triplets."

I blew out a loud gust of air, "Three? Oh my gosh."

"Okay now stay right there Bella. I am going to take the picture for you."

I looked up at Edward and smiled. The smile on his face was from ear to ear. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "I love you," he breathed.

We drove to Alice's house in a hurry. I could not wait to tell her and we only had one hour to calm down before our parents were scheduled to show up for the dinner party we were having.

I burst through the front door, "Alice!"

She came running out from the kitchen, "Bella? Tell me!"

"Triplets Alice! We are having triplets!!" I shoved the photo in her face.

"No way. Oh my gosh! Wait one moment." She raced up the steps then came back down carrying some photo frames. "I couldn't decide. I put mine in this one." She said shoving the frame in my hands.

I looked down at her picture and felt a tear fall from my eye. "Oh Alice. This is so wonderful. I can't wait to see their faces."

That hour passed quickly. We had the photo frames all ready as the doorbell rang. Once all our parents were sitting down at the table we served the food. Alice was a really good cook and everyone complemented her over and over. It was time to serve the dessert but Alice and I couldn't wait for our surprise any longer. We practically threw the photo frames at our moms.

"What's this Bella?" my mom asked me.

"Just open it mom." I look back and forth from my mom to my dad's and Edward's faces anxiously. She tore open the paper and flipped the frame upright. He eyes lit up and she squealed.

Esme quickly tore open hers as well and tears filled her eyes, "It's not possible."

I looked back to my mom, "Bella, you're pregnant?"

I nodded and the tears fell from everyone's eyes. Esme looked at Alice, "Did you two plan this or something? Are you both due at the same time?"

Alice shook her head, "I am two months along today."

"And Bella and I found out only about two hours ago that we are expecting triplets." Edward said standing up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I watched my dad's face turn beat red, "Triplets Bella?"

My mom thrusted the photo in front of his face and we all watched his eyes bulge. "We had an in vitro procedure done dad. It was the only way we could get pregnant and with that you can almost expect multiples." I explained.

"How far along are you Bella," Carlisle asked.

"Only four weeks."

"Well this is certainly going to be an exciting Christmas!" Esme squealed.

The summer flew by. Edward had started working at the hospital and I was on bed rest. Alice kept me company a lot but there was only so much two pregnant women could do without getting bored out of our minds. It was early in October when I decided to surprise Alice with a shopping trip. Esme had given me a gift card to a great baby store in Seattle and I was more than ready to get out of the house.

I was in the shower when the phone rang, "It's Alice, Bella." Edward said.

"Put her on speaker please."

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm not going today! I look like a cow and I can't find anything to wear. This is miserable."

I laughed under my breath and took the phone from Edward. "Now you listen to me Mary Alice Whitlock. You are going today whether you like it or not. We have been looking forward to this day for months so put on your robe and get your butt over here. You can wear something from my closet."

She groaned, "Do I have to?"

"You most certainly do. I have a surprise here for you so let's move it!" I hung up the phone and Edward's hand was right there waiting for it. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put my hair into curlers and did my makeup really quick. I heard Alice stomp up the steps as I opened the bathroom door.

"Okay I am here," she said slamming through the door.

"Good. Help yourself to my closet and I will be right back." I wandered over to Emmett's room where Edward was. "Are they here yet?"

He shook his head, "They are in route though. Should be arriving in about five minutes."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks sweetie. Have a good day today and I will see you when I get home."

I shut Emmett's door and went back to Alice. She had on the outfit that I had picked out for myself today. I shrugged and went back into the closet and pulled out what I almost was going to wear anyway. I changed then heard a horn honking in the driveway and smiled.

"That's for us!"

"What is?"

"Just come on Alice!"

We went down the steps and I opened the front door for her. There sat our white Ford Excursion limousine. "No way Bella. You didn't!"

I smiled and pushed her towards our chauffeur. "Good morning ladies. My name is Ryan and I will be taking care of you today. Where would you like to go first?"

I handed him the map and got in behind Alice as he shut the door.

"I love you Bella," Alice whispered throwing her arms around my neck.

The car took off and Alice was giddy the entire ride there. It was about an hour later when we finally stopped and Ryan opened our door for us, "Here we are ladies. Please let me know if you will be needing assistance with anything."

Alice and I linked arms and walked into the baby store. It was huge, the biggest selection of everything I had ever seen. Our eyes lit up and we were like kids in a candy store.

"Hello, my name is Erica. Can I be of assistance to you in any way?"

"Hell Erica. I'm Bella and this is Alice. We are looking for everything today but more specifically we would like to start off with strollers and cribs."

"Not a problem, right this way."

We followed her back to the selection they had, none of which worked for me, but plenty Alice had her eyes on. "Oh Bella, I love this one. What do you think?"

"That's the one I would get if I were you?"

Erica looked at me, "Well aren't you interested in any of these Bella?"

"I would be Erica, but you see I am having triplets, so I am looking for a set of three that are connected."

"You know what, let me go speak with my manager for a moment." She left and Alice and I wandered over to the cribs.

"I think I will get this crib again though Alice. It worked out great for Emmett and this way I only need to buy two."

"Isn't Emmett using the mattress though for his toddler bed?"

"Well I can buy three mattresses and two cribs."

"That makes sense."

"Excuse me Bella? My name is Bethany and I am the manager here. Erica told me that you are expecting triplets." I nodded. "Well I have something that you might like in the back."

I followed her back to the storage section of the store. There sitting in the far corner was the exact stroller I was looking for. It had a baby carrier and it converted as the baby grew so that you didn't have to buy another one… and the best of all, it was a set of three connected at the sides.

"It's perfect!" I breathed. "It is exactly what I have been looking for!"

Bethany wheeled it towards me and I took it from her. I pushed it out from the back and towards where Alice was still shopping. "Oh Bella!"

"I know Alice. It is so perfect!"

She smiled at me and pushed hers toward me. We wheeled them up front and then went back to the cribs. It took Alice forever to pick hers out and I wandered over other things while she debated over a couple choices.

"Bella, okay I think I know which one I am going to pick." She drug me over to the one that she had initially said she wanted.

"That one looks great Alice. I think you made a good choice."

The rest of the afternoon we spent shopping our hearts out. By the time the day was over we had everything we could ever need and want for our up and coming little ones. Esme, being the sweetheart she was, paid for everything with an open-ended gift card she had given me. Alice and I were hungry and exhausted so we climbed back into our limo and went back home. Ryan had gotten us drive-through, enough for five people, but we ate all of it.

When we got back to Esme and Carlisle's, Edward was waiting out front for me. "Welcome back. Did you leave anything in the store?" he said laughing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well the truck is coming tomorrow to drop the rest off."

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course you can Edward."

He ushered both of us back in the limo and then sat up front with Ryan. We drove across town and dropped off Alice at her place. Edward helped her inside with all her things and then climbed in the back with me.

"Where are you taking me?"

He wrapped his arms around my ever expanding waist and kissed me, "You'll see soon enough."

Within minutes the limo had stopped again and Edward got out, giving his hand to assist me. I slid out and stared up at the huge house that stood in front of me. I walked through the front door and Esme came running down the staircase.

"Oh Bella!"

"Hi Esme. Is this your new project you've been working on?"

She laughed, "Edward?"

He looked at me, "Bella, mom has been working on this for us."

My mouth dropped open, "This is ours? Yours and mine?"

He nodded, "Bella, if you haven't noticed our apartment doesn't have three additional bedrooms for these little ones." He said placing his hands on my stomach.

"Let me show you around," Esme said taking my hand. "The kitchen is right to the left of the front door. I made it a dream kitchen and it is already baby proof. And to the right of the front door is the living room and the dining room is around back. It is a wrap around and goes in a circle which is really nice. Obviously you have seen the staircase."

Esme then led me upstairs where the master bedroom was to the right. It was huge and spacious and had a gorgeous bathroom that I couldn't wait to take a bath in. There was also a rather nice room off the master. "What's this Esme?"

She smiled and opened the door. There was nothing by pink and blue stripes on the walls and Emmett's old crib was sitting in the corner along with some of the things from his baby room. "I thought this would make a nice nursery until they get too big for their cribs."

"It's perfect Esme," I breathed.

"Let me show you the rest of the bedrooms." She led me down the hallway and past the stairs and opened the first door on the right. Emmett was already on the floor surrounded by all his favorite toys.

"Mommy, mommy! Grandma moved all my things to our new house!"

I picked him up into my arms, "Did she? Well did you tell her thank you?" He nodded, "That's my boy," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"He has a bathroom right through there and then there is another bedroom through the other door. Then across the hall is another bedroom with its own bathroom. Then at the very end of the hall is a very large room, which I though could be the playroom."

"You've thought of everything Esme. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

She placed her hand on my cheek, "You don't have to Bella. You just deliver three happy, healthy babies."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Routines with a consequence**

**(Edward Cullen)**

The last two months had been hard on Bella. She ballooned out and there was so much pressure and pain that she was placed back on bed rest. It was early December and Alice was due any day. Bella went in for her eighth month check-up. The doctor was keeping her longer than normal, running more tests and Bella was getting anxious.

"Something is wrong Edward. I can just feel it."

The doctor came in, "Bella I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you over night. I am concerned about one of the triplets. I am going to run a few more tests but I need to take some amniotic fluid."

Bella only nodded and looked at me. I cupped her face into my hands as tears fell from her eyes, "Sshhh. Everything will be fine Bella. I love you."

It was an hour later when they took Bella in for an emergency c-section. I sat in the waiting room with my family. Alice was moaning and groaning the whole time, "I don't feel very well."

The nurse came in and got me, "She's doing fine. You can go in and see her now."

I walked into her room, "Bella?"

Her eyes opened, "Edward. They are all fine. We have a boy and a set of twin girls. The doctor said we can see them soon. They just want to run a few more tests to be thorough."

I kissed her forehead, "You are amazing."

"I was thinking Emily Renee and Marie Esme for the girls and Brandon Edward for our boy?"

I held her face in my hands, "Perfect," I breathed placing my lips against hers.

Just then Esme burst into our room, "Alice is going into labor!"

"Keep us posted!" Bella shouted as Esme turned around and ran back out.

We waited for anyone to give us some news about our babies or Alice, but no one came. Instead we cuddled on her hospital bed and fell asleep. When we woke up it was morning and Carlisle was sitting there reading the paper. "Carlisle?"

"Edward, good you are awake. Alice gave birth with no complications right before midnight last night. Looks like we have four grandchildren all with the same birthday," he chuckled.

"Has the nurse been in lately?" Bella asked.

"She was in about an hour ago. She should be back soon."

Right on cue our nurse appeared, "Oh good you're awake. I will go get the doctor." She disappeared again.

I slid down from the bed and sat on the chair next to Bella's bed.

"Oh good Bella. Your triplets are doing well. They all spent the night in the incubators and they are just fine. I will have the nurses bring them in. Also, you sister had her baby girl last night and we are making arrangements for you both to share a room so your entire family can be together."

"That would be wonderful!" Bella exclaimed.

The next couple hours Alice and Bella were moved into a larger room and the whole family was there. Charlie and Renee had finally shown up and everyone was awaiting the arrival of all four babies.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad you're okay," Renee said wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm fine mom. I want to see my triplets!"

"Be patient Bella," I whispered.

The nurse brought in Alice and Jasper's baby girl first. "So what did you decide to name her?" Bella asked.

"Ella Marie," Alice said smiling. She cradled her baby in her arms for awhile before handing her off to Jasper. His eyes lit up while he was holding his daughter.

The room went dead silent while three nurses wheeled in three babies. Bella's anxious eyes found mine and I winked to reassure her. She reached out for two to be placed into her arms. Bella was given Emily and Marie – her twin daughters first, while I picked up Brandon. I could feel everyone staring at us but we were completely absorbed.

"Look Edward they are absolutely identical except Emily has this tiny heart shaped birth mark on the side of her neck. But Brandon sure looks like you… he even has your hair color Edward," Bella said looking at me.

"The twins look like you Bella," Charlie said.

"You think so dad?"

Charlie looked at Renee, "Definitely sweetie. They are the spitting image of you when you were born."

Bella looked at her daughters in her arms again and smiled. "I just can't believe this!"

The next few days were an absolute blur. Bella was under strict instructions to do as little as possible because of the c-section. Renee stayed with us at the house when the triplets first came home. We had a good routine down at first but then when Renee had to get back to work Bella and I decided to hire some help.

"I think we are going to need one for the day shift and one for the night shift so we can get some sleep," Bella suggested.

"Since we have Emmett to think about why don't we hire one for the day shift and two for the night shift? They can do twelve hours each and that way the scheduled routine stays the same."

"That sounds fine Edward. Why don't you make some phone calls and set some things up and I will give the triplets their bath this morning?"

"Bella, you need to take it easy."

"Edward, I'm fine. It has been almost two weeks now," she argued.

I breathed a sigh of defeat and went to make my phone calls. In an hour I had scheduled about ten interviews for the afternoon while everyone was napping. Bella and I set up the baby monitors and went downstairs to set up for our interviews. They were all scheduled back to back and the first one was sure to arrive soon.

"Is this the right thing to do Edward?"

"We need the help. I start work next week and you need some help with laundry and other things."

"I just don't know how I feel about strangers taking care of my children. It doesn't feel right."

The doorbell rang, "There is the first one. Don't be anxious love," I said kissing her.

The afternoon was a blur of interviews and faces. We decided to take polaroids so we wouldn't get faces and names confused. Bella took notes the whole time while we talked and asked questions. We got everything from experienced nanny's to college students. There was one that stood out the most for me but Bella was worried.

"I just don't know about her Edward. She is Jacob's girlfriend and I just think it will be awkward."

"She was amazing Bella. She answered everything like she was a seasoned pro and she can't do the night shift. I really want her for the day shift."

She shrugged and changed the topic, "Well what about this one for the night shift? I liked her a lot and it works out great with her schedule." She kept flipping through the pictures trying to find another night shift person.

"Well I like this one. I think they will be compatible and they both sound like they can handle about anything so we should be able to get some sleep." I grabbed Leah's photo and application, "But I still think this one for the day shift."

She eyed me, "Why do you like her so much?"

"Because her answers were real and I just have a gut feeling about her."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever."

The rest of the week I spent training all three during various hours of the day. We did a trial run the Friday before I started work. Bella didn't talk very much to Leah the whole time she was there, but she wouldn't stop talking to the other two who came just before we went to bed.

I pulled on her arm and we walked into the master bedroom, shutting the door that connected us to the nursery. "What is with you today Bella?"

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"You barely said two words to Leah the whole time she was here today but just now you wouldn't stop with Jane and Gianna."

"You are over exaggerating things."

"No I'm not Bella. I really hope you don't treat Leah like crap on Monday when I am not here. She is doing us a great favor and we hired her because we both agreed she was the best choice."

"I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now. I am going to bed," she snipped back at me.

Monday came quicker than expected. Bella and I barely spoke all weekend long. I had taken a job at the hospital and they were going to offer me classes as well so I could become well versed in as much as possible. I was excited to start work but also sad to leave my children all day long. My first morning I kissed all my children good bye while they were still sleeping and went downstairs. Bella had not gotten up even though she had heard my alarm go off. It was disappointing to leave without a goodbye kiss but maybe her attitude would change when I got home.

My day at work was hectic but I like the fast pace… it kept my head busy. When I got home from work Bella was with Emmett in his room while Leah was rocking Brandon to sleep. "Hey Leah, how'd your first day go?"

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Long and busy. These guys weren't too bad for you were they?"

"Not at all. I kept to the schedule and they were really good."

"That's good to hear. Was Emmett good for you as well?"

"That little boy is such a good big brother. I caught him taking his nap underneath Brandon's crib. I think he likes his little brother."

I laughed, "You're kidding!"

"Not at all. And he is such a good helper. He helped me all day long. I think he likes me."

"Well what's not to like Leah?" I said joking. "I'm going to get some supper. It's getting late and your shift ends soon so I guess I will see you tomorrow. Thanks Leah."

"Night Edward."

I went downstairs to the kitchen and dug through the fridge. Bella hadn't even left me a plate of leftovers. I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the table. I was flipping through the newspaper when Emmett came running in. "Daddy, you're home!"

I pulled him into my lap, "I missed you too buddy. I heard you were a big helper today."

He smiled at me, "I like helping nanny Leah. She is nice."

"Well I am glad you like her son. So what all did you do today?"

I listened as my three year old prattled on and on about his day. I didn't even hear Bella enter the kitchen. "And mommy and I just finished playing too!"

I looked up and smiled at her, "You played with mommy too! Well that must have been fun." There was no light in her eyes. She simply stared at her water bottle cap and then left the kitchen without saying a word. I put Emmett to bed and then went into the master bedroom hoping to find Bella. I heard the shower running, so I just laid on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next month simply passed me by. I worked long hours, because of the class I was taking and things weren't much better at home. Bella and I weren't speaking to one another, not that I didn't try. Her answers were all one-word and she wouldn't elaborate about anything even when I probed her. I stopped trying and focused on spending as much time as I could with my children. The routine was down pat now and things were running smoothly. The extra help was wonderful about everything and Leah kept insisting that things were also fine during the day.

I called Alice on a break one afternoon, "Hello Alice?"

"What do you need Edward?"

"Look Alice I wouldn't be calling you if it weren't an emergency but I am having some issues with Bella."

"She's been a little busy Edward and so have you."

"I know I know, but her personality had changed Alice and I'm worried. She won't speak to me, and I don't know what else to do."

"What do you mean she won't speak to you?"

"It's just that Alice. It has been a month and I try to talk to her but she always answers with a shrug, or simple yes and no. I probe her for more but she avoids answering. She won't look at me or smile when I am around. It hurts Alice…"

"That doesn't sound like Bella. When did all this start?"

"Well it really started when we hired nurses to help us out."

"Well I will go over there tomorrow and talk to her okay?"

"Thank you so much Alice. I really appreciate this."

"Hey it's what twin sisters are for," she said and hung up the phone.

I was excited and nervous to get home. Leah was there as always but both Emily and Marie were being fussy so I took one from her. "Have they been like this all day?"

"Oh no. I just got Brandon settled so of course they would decide to act up."

"Good. Have you seen Bella?"

"I think she is with Emmett in his room."

"Thanks." I cradled Emily in my arms as I walked to Emmett's room. I peeked my head in the room and Bella was sleeping on Emmett's floor while he played quietly next to her. I waved at him and he came running. "Come with me Buddy. Let's let mommy sleep."

"She's been sleeping all day daddy. I don't think she feels very well," Emmett said as I placed sleeping Emily into her crib.

I picked him up, "Is that so?" He nodded. "Well then I guess you will just have to sleep with me tonight."

His eyes lit up, "Really daddy? Yay!"

That night I gave him a bath and then he fell asleep on my chest as I read him his favorite story. I was surprised to see Bella walk into the bedroom about half an hour later.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said not meeting my eyes.

"I'm going to go put Emmett to bed," I said getting up with him in my arms.

"Okay."

On my way back to the bedroom I decided that now was the time to press this issue. I couldn't take the heartbreak anymore. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this but I intended to find out. I walked in and went to shut the door to the nursery. I turned around to face her, "Bella, I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me, but if you would just tell me. Talk to me love."

I reached my hand out to place it on her cheek but she pulled away. I felt my face drop and I wiped away a tear. "You didn't do anything. I don't really feel like talking that's all."

"So I didn't do anything to deserve this silence from you? This not smiling or looking me in the eyes?" She shook her head. "Answer me Bella!" I was losing it. I could feel my heart starting to rip apart and I couldn't take it anymore. "This isn't still about Leah is it?"

She looked me straight in eyes. There was no life in them… no color, no passion. "This isn't about Leah, Edward." The way she snipped my name felt like dagger in my heart.

I reached for my chest subconsciously. "Then why Bella? Would you like me to stop working so we can spend more time together, or fire the help so it is just you and me again?" My voice broke on the last word.

"No. I like the schedule we have, I don't want to change things." The way she made that statement felt like she meant more than just the children's routine.

"Fine. Good night Bella," I said as I got up and left. I went down to Emmett's room and stopped. I turned on my heal, grabbed my work stuff off the counter and left for Alice's.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Turn around**

**(Bella Cullen)**

I watched as Edward left the master bedroom. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't know why I was acting that way towards him. He was my entire life and I just let him walk out. The next morning I didn't wake up until I heard Leah calling my name.

"Bella! Wake up!"

"What Leah, are the triplets okay?"

She sat down next to me on the bed, "They're fine Bella, but it is after eight and you never sleep this long. I thought something had happened to you." She stared into my red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained pillow and sighed. "I'll go get the triplet's their bottles. Emmett is already eating his oatmeal downstairs."

She got up and left as I felt the tears come back. I wiped them away quickly and went to the kitchen where Emmett was. "Morning mommy! Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and kissed his head, "Morning sweetie."

Just then the front door slammed and Alice came barging in, "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the living room, "Do you mind telling me why my brother spent the night on my couch in absolute agony over the fact that he thinks he's lost you?"

I felt my knees buckle under the pressure and I crumpled to the ground, "I don't deserve him Alice. He's everything to me but look at me! Do I honestly look like I deserve someone like him?"

She got down on her knees beside me, "So that's what this is about? Bella you knew the pregnancy was going to alter how you looked."

I sobbed into the floor, "I can't even look at myself Alice. I am a terrible person and I don't deserve everything he is doing for our family."

She pulled me into her arms, "You listen to me Bella Cullen. You need to get rid of this attitude you have going. You need to focus on your babies and your life otherwise you are going to lose your marriage."

"How Alice? How can I make all this work?"

We spent the next few hours talking and planning. I would have a new schedule and within the next month I would only have Leah's help. My life was going to drastically change for the better and so was I. The next day I started my new routine. I went for an hour and a half walk with the triplets and then got back just in time for lunch. I put everyone down for a nap in the afternoon and Leah and I went to work on laundry and cleaning. I made supper for everyone, even leaving a plate for Edward in the fridge. I had a new bed time as well which meant I would be asleep before Edward got home, but I couldn't face him just yet anyway.

Within a week I was feeling better about myself and Leah noticed my change in attitude and behavior. "Is everything okay Bella? You seem different."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I said laughing at her.

She laughed with me, "Oh no it is definitely good. You seem happier."

"I am happier Leah. Things are going really well right now."

"I don't mean to pry but well I was wondering if things are better with Edward?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm working on it Leah. It's hard because I am in bed before he gets home. He works so late, and I get up so early with the triplets and Emmett that I can't afford to stay up that late. And he never takes a day off."

"Well maybe you should take it off for him?" she suggested.

"Can I do that?"

"You're his wife. I wouldn't see why not. You can make up some reason about a doctor's appointment or something."

I laughed, "You're good Leah."

"Well I just know that happiness is the key to a successful marriage."

I changed the subject, "So how is Jacob?"

"He's doing well. He likes his classes but with our jobs we rarely get to spend much time together."

"Well maybe you should take a day off too Leah."

She laughed at me, "Yea right Bella. Like you could do this all by yourself right now. Who would watch Emmett on your hour and a half run?"

"Good point."

Three weeks later I had started to see the results of my running. I had more energy and confidence and I was able to let the two night nannies go. Leah and I worked out a different schedule for her and it allowed me to start doing some things by myself. Every morning I woke up and did some light weight lifting. I even got up before Edward but he never asked what I was doing.

Our relationship was much the same as it had been the past two months. He began leaving even earlier for work and staying later. I decided that this needed to change but I wasn't ready to face the music yet. After my morning workout I grabbed a quick shower and got the bottles ready for the triplets while making Emmett's oatmeal.

Leah showed up at the exactly eight, per usual, and went up to get Emmett. Once he was eating we got the triplets up and fed them. Leah took care of getting Emmett changed while I washed the triplets and changed them. It was then time for my second workout with the triplets. Once I had them loaded into their stroller I kissed Emmett goodbye and took off.

My morning run was a time to relax. I thought a lot about Edward and our situation. It broke my heart to think that our relationship wasn't like it used to be. My run always consisted of lots of hills and slopes and I liked the challenge of pushing my three little ones in front of me. When I got back Emmett was eating lunch and Leah took care of the triplets while I took another shower. In the afternoon while the kids were sleeping I cleaned and did laundry while Leah caught up on homework or studied.

That night Edward didn't come home until almost midnight. I felt him climb into bed and I so badly wanted to cuddle into his chest, kiss him, make love to him… anything. I rolled over and stared at his back while he slept. I reached my hand out but pulled away before I touched his shoulder, "I love you," I whispered and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and Edward was already gone. I stumbled myself out of bed and started my routine all over again.

The next two months flew by. It was now May and classes were wrapping up for Leah. She had been a lifesaver these past five months. I couldn't believe my triplets were five months old and I had a plan for Edward. I had everything all set up for him to have the whole weekend off and he didn't even know it. I had given Leah the weekend off as well and set up a day at the spa for her on Friday as well as a nice dinner out with Jake for Saturday.

I piled everyone in my SUV and drove off to Esme and Carlisle's. Esme greeted me at the door, "Oh Bella I can't believe all four of them will be here for the whole weekend!"

"I really appreciate this Esme. Edward and I need some alone time."

"I understand sweetie. You call if you need more time. Carlisle and I are thrilled to have them here."

I watched Emmett climb straight into Esme's arms and start talking a mile a minute. Carlisle helped me in with the triplets and I kissed everyone good bye as I headed back home. The house was cleaned and the laundry was done. I jumped in the shower and just let the hot water hit my back. I was nervous about what I was going to be doing in a few short hours. He always came home early on Friday's and I had called to make sure they kicked him out at eight.

I jumped out of the shower and looked at the clock. I still had two hours until he got home. I went downstairs and started his favorite meal, a roast surrounded by carrots and potatoes. I set up the kitchen table with candles and went back upstairs. I meticulously straightened my hair twice and put on a full face of makeup. I skipped into the closet and pulled out the white garment bag that contained a deep v-necked black silk dress. It glided over my skin and over my black thong and push-up bra.

It was almost eight when I smelled the roast cooking from the kitchen. I pulled it out of the oven just as Edward walked through the door. He went straight upstairs and I assumed, into Emmett's room like he usually does. I heard his steps walk down the hall to the triplet's room as well. "Bella?"

Hearing his voice made my heart flutter. "I'm in the kitchen," I said, my voice cracking on the last word. I listened as he trotted down the steps. His perfectly smooth face entered the kitchen and it made me lose my breath; was he always this beautiful? He stared at me with question in his eyes. I cleared my throat, "I made us supper."

He stood there, "Where are the children?"

I looked down, "At the grandparents for the weekend."

He only nodded, "What brought all this on?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. You've been working so hard and… I miss you Edward – I miss us."

He took a few steps forward and rested his hands on the counter. I pulled the foil off the casserole dish and watched his eyes light up. I took the pot holders and placed the dish on the kitchen table and lit the candles. He took his seat at the end of the table and I took mine at the other end. We served ourselves and started eating silently.

I took a chance, "So how was your day?"

He stopped eating and looked up at me, "It was good."

"Do you like it there?"

He continued to stare at me, "I love it."

"I'm glad you like your job but the hours are a little long, don't you think?"

"What is this Bella?"

I stared back at him, "Am I not allowed to ask you about how your day went?"

He shook his head, "You haven't spoken to me in what five months and now all this?"

I placed my head into my hands, "I'm so sorry Edward. I have been rotten to live with the past five months and I have no one to blame but myself. I was avoiding you because I didn't think I deserved you anymore. I was feeling sorry for myself and I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror." I felt the tears starting to flow down my face. "I love you Edward. I never stopped loving you. I just felt like I needed to find me first in all this before I could face you."

He was beside me immediately taking my face into his hands, using his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "Say it again Bella. Please say it again."

I closed my eyes… he was touching me. I could lean in and press my lips to his. It was all too real, "Say what?" I barely whispered.

"That you love me. Please say it again Bella. I need to hear it again."

I opened my eyes and stared back into his, which were pleading at me. "I love you Edward. I always have and I always will."

I just finished my sentence when he pressed his lips to mine. My heart stopped beating for a moment then picked up in double time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had in me. Minutes passed, I wasn't sure how many. Edward had to pull our faces apart but his lips never left my face. They grazed across my cheeks and along my chin. "I love you Bella," he breathed against my skin.

I tighten my arms around his neck and brought my head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for making you think otherwise Edward. I wasn't myself but I'm much better now."

He pressed his lips against my forehead, "I've noticed. You look unbelievably beautiful Bella."

"I've been working out twice a day. I wanted to make tonight memorable for you."

He stared into my eyes, "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

We finished eating and he helped me clean up the kitchen. His hands were on my hips and around my waist throughout the process. I was washing the kitchen table down when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. He threw me over his shoulder and ran us up to the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up and took off my dress. I walked back out into the bedroom and placed my hands on my hips.

His mouth dropped open, "Bella…"

I strutted across the room and leaned down, placing my hands on both sides of him, my face just inches from his, "Make love to me Edward. I want to feel you inside me over and over again all night long."

The rest of the weekend was spent either tangled with Edward in our bed or in the shower. We stopped long enough to eat and that was it. We needed one another and we showed that over and over again. Sunday we finally took a break to discuss new schedules. Things needed to change and we were excited to start our new life with our children.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Life Changing Love**

**(Edward Cullen)**

Things between Bella and I were steadily getting better. By that next Sunday our new schedules allowed us to really be a family for the first time since the triplets were born. It was summer break for Leah but Bella insisted on her taking as many courses as she could. We both agreed that because of everything Leah had sacrificed during these past five months that we would pay for her college tuition while she worked for us.

"But I can't let you two pay for that… it just doesn't seem right," Leah protested.

"No Leah. We will work around your schedule, but this what we are doing for you because you have done so much for us." Bella insisted.

Leah started to protest again but I interrupted her. "Leah, please let us do this for you."

"Well I guess I should call my advisor since classes start next week."

"That's fine, Edward has this weekend off as well so you can go ahead and leave early. I really appreciate everything Leah."

"I still don't feel right about this Bella."

"No Leah look, why don't I walk you out?" I followed them to the door and left it open slightly so I could listen to their conversation. "Leah. You have given me so much these past five months and this is my chance to thank you."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Bella?"

"Not at all Leah."

"So you and Edward… everything is fine with you two?"

"Everything is much better Leah. We completely reworked Edward's schedule so that he is home much more."

"But can you afford to have him be working less?"

Bella laughed, "Leah we don't really need to worry about money. Edward has a trust fund and so do all four of our children. It is more than enough… he simply chooses to work."

"Oh. Well I am glad that you are both better."

"Because of you Leah."

"How so?"

"Leah, if I hadn't had you these past five months I don't know what I would be like now. You kept my head above water, gave me hope. I wouldn't be who I am now if you hadn't been there for me."

Leah wrapped her arms around Bella, "Thank you for everything. I will email you a copy of my schedule when I get it."

"No problem Leah. We can work our schedules around you."

Bella walked back into the house and into my awaiting arms, "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Want to take everyone for a walk after we eat lunch?"

"I would love to."

We ate our lunch with Emmett and then woke the triplets up from their nap to feed them. Pretty soon they wouldn't take morning naps anymore, which Bella was looking forward to.

"They are going to be more active yes, but if you think about it they are starting to develop personalities," she said while we were on our walk.

"I've missed so much Bella. I fell like they barely know me."

"Well that was another reason for changing your schedule sweetie. I wanted you to be here for more of this."

"I'm so sorry I buried myself in work Bella. You needed me and I wasn't there for you."

She stopped walking and reached for my hands, "Edward please don't do this. I love you and you are here now. That is what matters."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

She looked deep into my eyes, "Because I saw the faces of these three little ones day after day and knew that I had to change my ways in order to change yours."

I looked at Brandon, Emily, Marie, and finally Emmett who was staring back at me with extreme curiosity, "Why have we stopped daddy?"

I picked him up out of his stroller and held him in my arms. Bella quickly disassembled his stroller and placed it underneath the triplet's combined ones and started walking again. I placed Emmett onto my back and carried him piggy-back through the park until we got to the playground. Bella took him from my back and over to the swings, while I sat on the bench and stared at my three gorgeous five month olds.

They had grown considerably and Brandon was starting to look more like me every day. He had Bella's dark brown hair and eyes and the twins had my hair color and eyes. They have Bella's beautiful ivory-colored skin, but they looked like porcelain dolls while they were sleeping. The only way to tell them apart was Emily's heart-shaped birth mark that was on the right side of her neck.

Bella came over with Emmett, "Awh nuts!"

"What is it buddy?" I said picking him up and sitting him on my knee.

He pouted so I looked up to Bella. "He was hoping his brother and sisters would be awake so he could help push them in the swings," she explained.

I looked at Emmett on my knee, "Listen buddy they are still a little too young for the swings, but I promise you when they get old enough to swing you will be the first to push all three of them."

"Really daddy, you promise?"

"Scouts honor little man. And who knows maybe when they get old enough like you, you can show them how to pump and swing all by themselves."

"I can't do that dad," Emmett complained.

I stood up with him, "Well then let's go learn." I took him by the hand and placed him on one of the swings that was low to the ground. "Okay Emmett to get started you need to push off from the ground like this." I showed him how to push off a couple times then demonstrated the pumping with my legs. I then let him try it and he got frustrated.

I stopped him, "Push off again Emmett, you can do it."

"No I can't daddy. I'm too little."

I crouched down so I was at his eye level, "Emmett, I know you can do this. Try again buddy." I watched him kick off from the ground and his swing started moving. He kicked off again and again to gain some momentum and then started to pump like I had showed him. "That's it Emmett. You're doing it!"

"Hey mommy, look I'm swinging!" Emmett yelled. Bella stood up with Brandon in her arms and clapped using his hands. I laughed at them and Emmett's face lit up, "Look at Brandon and mommy daddy!"

He stopped swinging and I threw him onto my shoulders and ran over to the rest of our family. Brandon was wide awake in Bella's arms and smiling. "Did you see me mommy? Daddy taught me how to do it all by myself."

The rest of the afternoon we spent at the park and then we went back to the house where Bella placed all four children down for a late afternoon nap. I helped her in the kitchen while she made supper but had to tend to little Marie because she was being fussy. I loved holding my daughter in my arms, it made me feel things that I never thought I could feel again. I looked down at her while her big green eyes stared back at me. In minutes I had her giggling and laughing while I rocked her back to sleep.

I heard Bella enter the nursery, "Supper is in the oven. It should be ready in about an hour." I placed Marie back into her crib, walked to Bella in the doorway and took her into my arms.

"Only an hour? Well it will have to do…" I brought her lips to mine and she caught onto my mood immediately. She rubbed her hands up my back and pressed herself closer to me. "You are so beautiful Bella," I murmured.

I laid her naked body onto the bed and pressed myself into her. I quieted her moans with my lips as I surged forward over and over into her. "Oh Edward, don't stop."

"Bella, you feel so good."

We made love until we heard the oven timer buzz. We both groaned but got dressed. Bella headed for the kitchen while I woke up Emmett. I carried him down to the kitchen and put him in his chair where Bella had his supper ready for him. We both then went back upstairs to get the triplets. We sat down as a family and all had supper together.

Later that night after we gave all our children baths, Bella and I started right where we left off. She sat herself on top of me and slid herself down. She bounced herself on me over and over while I took her breasts into my mouth. I threw my head back and moaned, "Fuck Bella. You are amazing. You have no idea how good that feels."

"Well how about this?" she said rolling her hips around on me. I moaned louder and she pressed her lips to mine silencing me. I grabbed her hips and rolled her over so that I was now on top of her. I pressed my hips into hers making her scream out, "Oh Edward. You are so deep. Go harder, please go harder."

I obeyed her demands and jetted myself deeply into her over and over. She felt so tight around me that it was making me go harder. I felt her muscles tighten around me as she let go with a moan. I was soon on the edge of exploding myself. I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto me. I let myself stay there and I felt Bella once again roll her hips in tiny circles making me lose everything inside of her.

"Oh Bella, I love you," I whispered pulling her lips to mine.

"I love you," she breathed in between kisses.

**(Three Months Later)**

"Happy Birthday Emmett," the entire family screamed. I couldn't believe my son was four. Everyone had turned out for this pool party at Alice and Jasper's house.

"Where is our little birthday boy?" Charlie and Renee said in unison as we cut the cake.

"I'm right here grandpa and grandma!" Emmett ran into their arms and gave them a big hug and kiss.

"So how does it feel to be a big brother?" Renee asked him.

"I love it grandma. My little brother and sisters are so great. Did you know that Marie and Emily both crawled across the room yesterday and then grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled themselves up! Mom and dad about fainted when they walked into the living room and saw them standing there."

"How did you get so smart?" Charlie asked.

"He spends too much time with me," I said scooping him out of their arms. They both laughed and gave me a hug. I set Emmett down and he ran off. "How are you Charlie, Renee?"

"We're doing great Edward. Is Bella around here somewhere?"

"Um… yea she was just in the kitchen getting the triplets food ready. It was my job to find out which relatives currently have them."

"Well good luck with that."

It had been a beautiful summer. Leah had done really well in all her classes and was all set up for the fall with both school and working for us. The triplets were now eight months old and were crawling and eating solid foods. Our lives had been turned upside down but we loved every second of it. Bella and I were as strong as ever. I walked through the stream of people and found the triplets with my mom.

"Hey mom, can you help me into the kitchen with these three? Bella has their food all ready for them."

"No problem Edward. Here you take the twins." She placed Marie and Emily into my arms and we made our way back to the kitchen. Charlie and Renee were there talking with Bella.

"There you are!" Bella said as we walked in.

"Found them," I said smiling. I helped Bella feed them as Charlie and Renee and Esme talked at the table. Emmett was outside swimming with Jasper and Ella and I joined him with Brandon soon after. Bella followed with the twins and we all swam and had a good time. The party was a huge hit and Emmett was spoiled rotten with all the presents he received.

After everyone had left Bella and I were in the kitchen with Jasper and Alice. The grandparents were rocking our four smallest to sleep in the living room while Emmett was already out on the couch next to them.

"So Jasper and I have some good news."

"Yea?" Bella asked.

"Well it may be kind of soon, but we are expecting again."

Bella threw her arms around Alice, "Oh my gosh you two, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alice said blushing. "We just found out yesterday."

"I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

"Thank you Edward," Jasper said shaking my outstretched hand.

That night we carried all four of our children upstairs and fell asleep in one another's arms. Our lives were perfect just the way they were. We have four beautiful, happy, healthy children and our love was still continuing to blossom. That night I dreamt about us twenty years down the road when all of our children would be in college, possibly have families or relationships. I couldn't help but to feel content with the future. I didn't know what it held but I was certain that I would be with Bella and that our family would only continue to grow closer together.


End file.
